Closer than expected
by SilverComet000
Summary: After defeating the dark kaiser, Van Flyheight was able to persuade Raven and Reese to join the Guardian Force. And now they're dealing with a new enemy. Updated. there's a continuation after this.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

It's like one of those nights when it's too cold to make him sleep well at night despite the warmth of his thick blanket. There was just too much in his mind that he could either let go or take in. He would be glad if he were able to just sleep it off and it would be much more assuring if he would wake up and forgetting everything. How he wished he could say that he had no problems at all.

But something was bothering him but he couldn't put a finger in it.

Who knows, even the blue zoidian doesn't get him at all. He doesn't mind her being around with him, not after losing his Geno Breaker in the battle with Hiltz and the Dark Kaiser. Well, at least that's over. Even if he lost his Zoid, Shadow's still with him, and the only problem he's facing right now is his fuming body temperature and headache.

_This is just nothing_. he thought. Things could have turned out worse, right?

Zoid battles seemed history for Raven, though he felt more like an outcast now. The old observatory that he used to live with his parents back in those days only gave him nightmares, so a couple of days later, he decided to go someplace else. The inn in a small town where they are staying at is something like he could call home temporarily. There's clean air, no clamoring noises and the landlady is pretty nice too. He even found Reese's presence convenient at bedridden times like this too. She had been working somewhere, the reason how she was able to buy medicine for Raven, but unfortunately makes little effect on his health. For two days, he stayed tucked beneath the sheets of his bed. If it weren't for Reese, he wouldn't be recovering in a decent inn like this. Realizing how bad they needed money, she actually nagged Raven, who was feeling nauseous at that time, into settling in a town. The thing is, she wouldn't tell a thing to him. For sure, she wouldn't try to steal like a bandit. A lot of things changed recently, the only thing that hasn't changed yet is the fact that they are still hiding their identity and whereabouts.

Reese should be home by now. Moments later, Raven heard the door open. Specula rose from the carpeted floor to greet her mistress. Shadow, on the other hand, laid near Raven. She patted Specula, and then approached his bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly. She gently placed a hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. In disdain that there has not been any progress with his health lately, she brought out the medicine the doctor prescribed yesterday. She stared at his half-opened eyes, hearing his shuddered breathes as he tried to speak. "Tell me… just how did you manage… to pull up with your employer to hire you?" There was a teasing grin on his face.

"There's no need to know about that." She replied silently, placing the medicine at the bedside table.

"What sort of work…?" asked Raven, ignoring what Reese had said.

She counted in her mind of how many times Raven had ask her repeatedly the same question. Reese felt somehow embarrassed to tell him, for some reason, her current job just doesn't fit the one who was feared as the Blue Devil. "Don't worry Raven. I don't steal."

Although, someone like Raven won't just accept an answer like that. He carried his body off the bed, feeling like a knife got stuck in his head as he slumped back on his pillow.

Reese frowned. "You shouldn't force yourself like that."

"…I'm hungry." He murmured.

"Then I'll go get something for you. Being stubborn like that won't make you better Raven." Before she could proceed toward the kitchen, Raven held her with a weak hand, stopping her. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"Reese…" He called, almost like a whisper.

"What is it?" She leaned closer so she could hear what he is trying to say clearly.

Raven had a couple of breathes before speaking. "You better tell… or else I'll do chores while you're gone…"

Reese grimaced with a grunt. "No way." She knew how Raven would react if she told him by chance. It was just too embarrassing for her.

He began to groan and twinge, making the ancient zoidian more anxious. "A-Are you feeling all right?"

"Y-You just don't trust me…"

"Of course I trust you—"" She replied in surprise.

Raven looked so frail, a very unlikely sight of him. Watching him in agony also makes her feel a little uncomfortable, making her tell him. "Fine, I'll tell you." She gave in. "But promise me you won't push yourself into doing chores in your condition right now."

Raven agreed.

She took a deep breath. "I-I…work as a… waitress…"

In a sudden, Raven burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing he has ever heard in his entire life, only ending into continuous coughs. Reese flushed red, scowling at him. "Seriously? Come on, you can do better that that."

She rubbed his back with a pout on her face. "I knew you'd just laugh." She continued to scowl at him until he stopped snickering. "It's the only job I could find for now, but it's enough to provide for the both of us."

"Did you mind control your boss into hiring you or did you gave him your usual treatment?" asked Raven jokingly.

"What usual treatment?"

"You know, the way you stare so—"

Before Raven could finish his words, Reese smothered his face with a pillow when she figured what he actually meant to say. "If you don't keep your mouth closed, I'll be cooking for myself, got that?" She stated sternly, letting go of Raven.

He nodded to Reese's demand. "Sure thing."

When Reese turned at her back, Raven went back smirking. Even Shadow found it amusing as well, only to be hindered by Specula's glaring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was almost sunset, about time for Reese's shift to end on a fine Saturday. She had time to buy groceries before walking back to the inn. By this hour, she isn't sure why there are quite a few people around near the inn. Then she remembered about the event somewhere at the town square, everybody else must have gone there. She didn't have time to spare to visit the place, not like she cared anyway.

Just a few paces along the corner of the street passing by a narrow alley, she felt some sort of a negative vibration like there's someone watching her. She could feel it, though there's nobody there, so she ignored it but kept herself alerted. The yellow street lights started flicking strangely. She cautiously glanced at her back, not realizing that she was about to be assaulted behind her back. Suddenly, she was shoved by the wall in the dim alley, being pinned with force by muscular arms. The man shoved her mouth before she could scream. Reese panicked as she tried to struggle from the man's grip but it was useless, only stopping when the mysterious man took out his knife, pointing its edge on her cheek. "I know you..." The man hissed, making Reese confused since she had no idea who this person is. She could hardly even see his face. "Now where is it?" Reese tried to struggle again, kicking her leg and hitting his stomach. She was able to break free from his tight grip but he managed to clench her arm, considering that he's twice bigger than her. "What do you want!" screamed Reese, trying to resist. "Don't play dumb with me girl, I know who you are!" The strange man growled angrily. She stared at him with wide and fretful eyes. No matter how much she tried to remember, she was sure that she has no idea who this man is. So how come he knows her? Just then, something shoved the man away by some powerful force, finally freeing Reese. She fell on her knees, feeling dazed at a moment, but relieved when she realized that it was an organoid who rammed the man away. "R-Raven…" She whispered, realizing after a second that the other man and the organoid is neither Raven, Shadow nor Specula. "V-Van!" She gasped nervously. "You better get out of here before that guy gets to you again. I don't think that he's the gentleman type." Said Van. As much as she wanted to, Reese felt weak to even stand up. Her limbs kept shaking and her face has turned pale from the surprise she got earlier. The man got back up on his feet despite the attack he received from Zeke, glaring with vicious eyes. "Is this guy made up of steel or what?" Van took out his gun, pointing it at the strange man. "Don't make any move or I'll shoot!"

"I'll get back to you later—" In a sudden, a black organoid hovered from above, slamming its head at the man, toppling a few meters away that could possibly dislocate his limbs.

"How about if I finish you off for good." muttered Raven fiercely. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

Specula supported Reese to stand up. "Raven…" she said in a soft tone.

"Are you alright?" Raven stared at her closely, both hands on her shoulders. His eyes turned unease as he stared at her face, her pale cheeks turning red and water forming in her terrified eyes that she tried to hold in. She broke down from repressing her emotions. Raven embraced his arms around to comfort her. "Come on, let's get inside before Mrs. Grey finds out."

"Uh, hellooo? What am I, chopped liver? I'm the one who came to the rescue here." Van raised his voice when he was left unnoticed. Raven replied at him with a blank stare.

"Very well, thanks for your help."

"I was kind of expecting something else, like an info of some sort about why that guy just assaulted Reese." Said Van with a demanding tone on his voice, but it's not like Raven knew what to say even if he asked.

Before Raven could verbalize what was in his mind, he began to start feeling pain in his chest. Reese had to give extra effort to keep him balanced. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, do you mind if we discussed inside our room?"

Without a second thought in his mind, Van even assisted to help Raven into their room. Shadow doesn't seem to mind, but still probably thinking why an enemy would want to offer help. Moments later, Raven was already resting, leaving Rease to take care of trying to accommodate a guardian force soldier. "It looks like he's in a pretty bad shape. Ever had a doctor to look at him?" asked Van.

"Twice already." Rease replied. "Unfortunately, all the medicine that they prescribed for him doesn't seem to work. The only option I could think of is bringing him to a hospital in the city where everything else is, you know, advance. In a small town like this, it seems like every resource is limited."

"So when are you planning to do that?" asked Van. Reese fell silent for a second, thinking of the words to say that jumbled in her mind. She took a glance at Raven who is unconscious. "The city is miles away from here, I just don't think that he's strong enough to go on a long trip yet."

Van began to ponder to himself as well. He has never expected to see his greatest rival this way. He's a person after all, despite all the trouble he gave in the past. There's just no telling what could happen next to these people. "How's about if I make a proposal."

Reese wondered. "What kind?"

"I'll bring him to a hospital wherein he'll be 100% treated with the finest doctors and medicine that could cure his illness." The ancient zoidian stared at him with shock.

"You would do that… for him?" She murmured. "Why?"

A grin formed on the lieutenant's face. "I don't know, I just felt like saying so!" He snickered, making Reese a little confused. And then, his expression turned calm in a deep thought. "You might be probably sick and tired of people like me who are trying to be a hero all the time, but…" He paused. "…then again, I have a feeling that I might feel bad if I leave you guys like this. Raven did had a fair share with stopping Hiltz and Prozen, right?"

"What will you possibly want in return?" asked Reese, on the verge of accepting Van's offer.

He showed a beaming smile at her, as if he is keeping something sly inside his cunning head. "I'll tell you eventually. So is that a yes?"

Reese almost looked skeptic, hesitating in agreeing to his terms. Although, if it's the only way to help Raven, her only option is to agree with him.

(End of chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What were you thinking Van!" exclaimed Moonbay in apprehension. "You're taking in that monster and the she-devil?"

"They need our help, it's also our duty to—"

"Quit acting like a hero, it's not like you'll gain anything from helping them. What if they have something tricky hidden under their sleeves?" added Moonbay, cutting off what Van was trying to say.

"Moonbay has a point you know." Irvine agreed. "You shouldn't be deciding on your own like that. You better remember that they're still a threat to us."

"Hmm." Van began to ponder. "But come to think of it. Raven doesn't have his Geno Breaker anymore, and Reese doesn't have her Geno Saurer as well. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They still have their organoids." replied Irvine. "Anyway, are you sure about not telling the colonel yet?"

"Uh… maybe there's a right time for that." Said Van. "For the meantime, I'll be monitoring them in the hospital where I brought them. I'm just not sure how Herman and the others would react if they found out—"

"Find out about what?" Colonel Shubaltz's voice startled Van.

Suddenly, he began to stammer. "Oh, K-Karl, I was just, uh, y-you know…"

The colonel raised a curious brow at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great here!" Van blurted out, though not enough to convince Shubaltz.

The colonel stared at Van. Shubaltz could tell with Van's twitching grin that there must be something up. Behind the colonel, Moonbay and Irvine are gesturing Van to tell the truth. Just then, Fiona and Zeke entered the room, just in time to get Shubaltz occupied. "There you are Colonel," said Fiona. "Krueger is looking for you at the hangar."

"I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." Eventually, Shubaltz left the room.

Van let out a sigh. "That was a close call."

"Van, what was that all about?" Fiona asked.

"Er, can you keep a secret?" Van said in a low tone.

"She certainly can't, Van." Irvine suddenly interfered, getting hit by Moonbay with a rolled newspaper. "What did you do that for?"

"There was a fly." Moonbay said sternly, possibly upset about Irvine making Fiona seem like a tattletale.

Van decided to open up with Fiona, hoping that she wouldn't actually say anything even by accident. "This is an important matter, Fiona, promise me that you won't tell anyone yet."

Fiona nodded her head in agreement, all ears to Van's story.

Two hours past noon, Raven finally gained his consciousness, feeling a little dizzy though. _This certainly isn't a dream. _He thought in his mind. Just in time, Reese entered the room, carrying a paper bag, and then approach Raven.

"Oh, you're already awake. Are you hungry?" asked Reese.

Raven laughed softly, leaning his back on soft pillows beneath him so he can lay down comfortably. "You're acting like a babysitter. Doesn't really suit you."

Reese grimaced at him, obviously not liking the term "babysitter". Although, she's got a couple of clever comebacks in her mind the next time Raven tries to tease her. "I bought some hot mushroom soup..."

"Mushroom soup? That's pretty cheap, you better ask your manager for a raise." Raven snickered; keeping on saying things on purpose that could probably annoy Reese who was just hiding her emotions for the moment.

Instead, she smiled at him. "Sorry, I was in a hurry. I needed to check on Specula and your rusty organoid if they were doing fine back at the inn."

_Rusty organoid, eh? _If Van were to say that, Raven wouldn't be that merciful and show whose organoid was better.

Reese pulled a small coffee table from a corner, placing it near the bed where Raven can reach it and then placed the bowl of steaming soup for him to eat. "What's the problem, don't you want it?"

Raven stared at the bowl, and then to Reese. "It's too far away and my head still feels heavy."

"Don't tell me that you want me to feed you now..." Muttered Reese.

"You don't want to let the only person you care about starve to death, right?" Raven stated in a teasing way, drastically changing the expression on Reese's face as if in shock.

"W-W-What?"

Raven smirked. "I heard what you said when we were riding inside Van's Blade Liger. You thought I was asleep at that time but I couldn't sleep a wink. You were like…

_Van- So how come you're still worrying yourself with him when you could have just done things your way? _

_Reese- Well, he wasn't really the type I thought I couldn't bear with, he was arrogant and stubborn, but, I don't know…he's the only person I care about now that I realized how awesome and handsome he is and how better he is than you are, I swore to myself that I'd follow him to the ends of the earth!"_

"I didn't say that!" yelled Reese, her face flushing red furiously as Raven laughed as hard as he can. She angrily shoved a spoon with hot mushroom soup into Raven's mouth to shut him up, making him utter a painful cry with his sore tongue. "Eat on your own!" Reese grunted, leaving his side.

"That was freakin' hot!" Raven yelped. "This isn't how you should treat a sick person! How will you be able to attract guys with an attitude like that?"

Reese turned at him, agitated and somehow making Raven realize that he let out the wrong words. "Get a grip of yourself..." She scowled with irate at him, glaring at him with wide-eyed, creepy eyes.

"Umm…" Sweat dripped from Raven's temple, having a sudden change with his impression about women, in particular. He tried to predict what was going to happen next. Will he get beaten up? Strangled? Mind controlled into jumping off a building until he apologizes?

"You're really stupid Raven." She muttered indignantly. He was surprised himself about what he heard. Nobody had the guts to say something like that to him.

After a long pause, she calmed down; Raven stared at her, trying to know what she was thinking in her mind, though a girl's emotion was all too abstract for him to comprehend. Reese understood him though. She knew what he lacked, but now, she just needs a little time for herself.

"I'll just be going out for a walk." She murmured, pacing away.

"Reese…" It was too late for him to even try to apologize. She went out of the door and was gone. He stared blankly at the ceiling, in a deep thought, only saying to himself ignorantly what most guys with not enough experience with what a girl is like would say. "What's her problem?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wesley Stark

"Hi there," greeted a man in a white shirt. "Isn't it already late for a little lady like you to be staying out so late?"

Reese turned her sight away from the bay and observed the man approaching her. He was tall with blonde hair swept at the back, and quite good looking. She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said. "It's just that I noticed that you've been staring at the sea for quite a while. Were you waiting for someone or does the view just amuse you that much?" _Why is she staring at me like that?_

"I should be the one who should be apologizing, but I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." muttered Reese, trying to shrug the man to leave her alone. She returned her sight back to the sea with a pestered expression on her face that is trying to hide something.

"Oh? But you know, I do recognize a face like that wherever I go." His words suddenly caught Reese's attention a little. Figuring that she doesn't seem to be interested in long conversations, he turned at his back, stating his last remark. "You can just let go you know, if you can't, try remembering why you began caring about him that much…"

"What?" Reese snapped her head, wondering how a stranger like him would know something about her. No one has ever seen through her like that before, perhaps Specula, but that doesn't count. The man turned around with a soft smile on his face, glad about how he succeeded in trying to get Reese's attention for some reason.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Wesley Stark, but call me Wes." He informed confidently with a bit of charm.

"I wasn't asking for your name." Reese replied coldshoulder. "How were you able to tell?"

Wes looked rather surprised of how his charm not working on her, but at least she's talking to him. "What? Was I right?"

"I'm not telling." She demanded bitterly. "Why did you say that?"

"Well, first of all, that was just something I heard from a friend and I wasn't intending to make you mad." He added with resilience. "And second, I said that because I thought that something must be bothering you, like a broken heart or some sort of relationship problems or—"

""Well I'm not broken hearted and I'm certainly not in any relationship!" She exclaimed defensively, but inside, there was a little truth about what he said.

There was a short pause.

"Um, should I apologize again or…" He murmured, deciding not to continue since what he is going to say will not really change her impression about him. Instead of leaving her alone, he became more eager into actually making a normal conversation with her, step-by-step. He looked at her in the eye. "You know, I think you need a little break."

"Thanks for the tip, but I don't really need your advice though." She snubbed him, leaning back to the ledge.

_Man, this girl is really hard to get. Her boyfriend must have done something pretty awful…_

"He's not my boyfriend!" Reese blurted out, unprepared of what she'd be saying afterwards. She could see how surprised Wes is, with an eyebrow raising at her like she's some sort of an alien.

"I didn't say anything you know." _And here I thought I was the weird one. _Wes thought.

"I didn't mean to utter stuff that don't really make sense." She explained. "I have to go." She quickly paced away without looking back at him even when he called. It was her first time to make a mistake like in front of a stranger like what just happened. There must be really a lot of stuff going in her head that she kept on losing her concentration.

Wes just stood there, a little baffled, though having his attention at her. After a second, there his face looked disappointed, remembering that he had forgotten to ask her name.

Reese's pace slowed down after ensuring that the man was no longer in sight. She had never met anyone like him before. He made a different impression to her, unlike the way Hiltz or Raven made in the past. He seems like a carefree guy, quite normal, sophisticated, charming, but he's just not her type. She's more interested with someone like Raven. Uncontrolled and has a lot of strong points despite a few of his weak points. But that doesn't matter now. She sat down when she saw an unoccupied bench, trying to clear something in her head. Something just feels so vulnerable inside her. Although, the strangest thing is that her memories of Nichalo kept flashing in her mind ever since that day when she got caught off guard. It was unsettling despite knowing that she could defend herself, but the part that she just couldn't quite understand was that there was just something strange about that man. Something out of the ordinary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Shadow turned his attention on Van who just entered the room, but Van was more surprised of how Shadow was able to get in without anyone noticing. It didn't matter that much though. He glanced at Raven who seems to be fast asleep…again.

"You're a pretty loyal organoid to someone smug and arrogant like Raven." Van said.

"What did you just call me?"

Van moved back, completely startled when Raven shot his eyes at him. "Y-You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake. I'm already tired lying here all day. Now where's Reese?" Said Raven in a surly tone.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not her keeper." Replied Van.

"Are you trying to be a smart mouth?" said Raven in a hostile way.

"No, but you sure are being aloof to the person who helped you." Van stated calmly, trying not to make an argument. _He sure was better to be around with when he was sick. Now he turned back being his old self! _"Anyway, I didn't come here without a reason, though I'll stick around for a while until Reese returns." Van sat down on a couch.

Raven looked much more annoyed than usual, thinking in his mind that there shouldn't be anyone else going in the room. Just then, Irvine barged inside for some reason. He'd never pay someone like Raven a visit. There must be something in his mind. Something Raven wouldn't like.

"Hey Van, done with your babysitting? You'll be needing a hand if you're watching over him." Irvine said sarcastically, saying it on purpose to annoy Raven. _That's for destroying my Command Wolf!_

Raven gritted his teeth, keeping his cool for a little while longer.

"Irvine, what brings you here?" asked Van.

For some reason, Irvine couldn't think of a reasonable excuse to say. He shrugged and then slumped on another couch. "Just wanted to be out of the base once for a while. How about you, are you taking babysitting duties for Reese?"

Van frowned. "And who do you think am I supposed to be ba—" He paused, coming to understand Irvine's intention when he winked at him. It seems that he came for more than just a visit.

Raven's face turned bitter all of a sudden, also having the same thought as Van. Irvine came so he could have a little fun while he laid in bed without any other option but to hear every single word Irvine is about to say and it seems that Van is going along with the flow.

Moments later, Van and Irvine were already making their conversation. Raven tried to pretend he's not hearing anything, but it was pointless. He was bored and annoyed, and it's impossible for him to sleep. Even Shadow had to stick around to guard his master just in case they do something funny.

"Have you heard about Herman's Gojulas test run this afternoon?" asked Irvine casually.

Van began to ponder for an answer. "Let me guess…was it another epic failure?"

"More than that. The Gojulas went berserk all of a sudden and started firing all over the base." Said Irvine.

"Hmm. A zoid going wild all by itself all of a sudden…that's pretty unusual. Did they find the cause?" asked Van.

Irvine shrugged. "Don't know yet. The base is a little trashed, that's why I came out here." There was a moment of silence, but Irvine isn't done yet though.

Just a few seconds later, they were at it again, as if they were the only ones around and Raven doesn't seem to care about their issue that doesn't make any sense to him.

"It's already 5 minutes past seven, didn't Reese tell you where she went?" asked Van after a long period of discourse with Irvine.

"She said she was going to go out for a walk, didn't say where." Raven replied casually unlike his usual sarcastic comeback. Earlier while he stayed on bed like an eavesdropping ghost, he found out few things about his other two companions, though it is not like any important matter but still it was an interesting thing to know a little about his rival. Like how Van likes papaya!

Shadow stood on his feet and then moved toward the window pane, looking at the dark sky.

"Hey, what's with your organoid?" Irvine wondered.

Raven called his organoid, thinking that he might be sensing something. But what could that be? "Shadow?"

The black organoid responded in a way that only Raven could understand. "_I don't see any stars from here."_

"Stars?" said Raven with curiosity. "Since when have you been interested with stars?"

"Shadow likes stars?" asked Van as well, only getting no reply.

"There ain't much of that in a city like this. There's just blinking lights and skyscrapers." Said Irvine.

"_You used to stare at the stars in the sky every night, and so have I." _Raven couldn't get what Shadow was trying to imply. It must have been something like a sort of attachment. Raven does find the night sky calming, at least that's what Shadow knows.

"You must be pretty bored here Shadow, why don't you get back to the inn so Specula can have a companion back there." He could only say such few words, being around with people from the Guardian Force made him a little comfortable to let them hear him say soft words. "Don't worry about me. Reese will be back soon anyway."

"_Are you sure she'd return?"_ doubted Shadow.

_Of course she will_! Raven thought in his mind. He held his tongue since he also didn't want Van and Irvine to get any ideas, especially Irvine. He seems like a sharp guy so he thought of an alternative response. "You heard me, I can watch over myself here."

"_Are you sure? Don't you feel like going to the bathroom?" _asked Shadow with a bit of doubt as well.

"Shadow!" Raven exclaimed arrogantly. Although, Shadow seemed quite mused before jumping out of the window and then glided onto the sky like a bat.

"I wish Zeke were here. In that way, I'd know what Shadow was talking about." Van muttered to Irvine.

For some reason, Irvine had a strange smirk on his face that even Van couldn't quite get.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Van wondered.

"I thought that metal barrel wouldn't leave," said Irvine snidely.

"Huh?"

Irvine sighed. "As always, you're pretty slow Van. Do you know that?"

"Me? Slow?" Van derided. "Just how were you able to say that I'm slow?"

"Why don't you have a little break? I'll take over the babysitting duty for now." Irvine offered. He had a sly expression on his face, taking a little glance at Raven's direction and then back at Van's. He stood up from his seat, leaned close to Van's ear as if for a private talk.

"Hey, what's with you all of a sudden?" Van asked curiously.

"I just want to have a little payback while I still have the chance. It might be fun you know." Irvine murmured.

"Oh, if that's what you're trying to scheme, then maybe you should arm yourself with something." Van replied in a low tone. "He might be as fierce as his piloting skills you know."

"He's as harmless as a puppy as of now. He can bite but he won't certainly be able to fight back, not in his condition right now, right?" Irvine winked confidently as if there's nothing going to stop him.

"Hmm. That's quite tempting, but what if you do something that'll make him angry?" asked Van cautiously, making Irvine flick his finger on Van's forehead. "Ow!"

"You're such a wuss. If you're always like that…well that's just annoying. " said Irvine, going out of the door. A minute later, he came back to the room.

"Er, Irvine?" Van watched him approach Raven, who stared at him with bored eyes.

"What?" Raven stared at Irvine, doubting the grin on his face that seems to be hiding something.

"I think it's time for your medication, Raven." Irvine stated snidely. "That is why I called the nurse to give you some shots."

"Huh?" The door opened and a nurse entered holding a silver tray. "Is there someone here who asked for a measles vaccine?" The nurse asked. She was a brunette girl, average in height with charming emerald eyes. She was quite pretty, but was still a stranger in Raven's eyes.

"Over here Clara." Called Irvine.

"What!" uttered Raven in surprise. "I didn't ask for that!"

Irvine stated in a calm way. "Now, now, Raven, don't yell at the nurse."

The nurse approached with the tray with a 4 inch needle and the vaccine. "So you're the one I've been hearing from the other nurses—" She suddenly cut her words as if she said something weird. Her cheeks blushed pink.

"Wha—" Raven's eye twitched when he saw the 4 inch needle. "You're not going to use that on me, are you?" _That must be just something to scare me I bet. I should have known that Irvine is up to no good!_

Nurse Clara filled the needle with the liquid medicine from the sealed vial. "This will sting a bit, but it'll just feel like an ant-bite."

_More like a porcupine sticking on me_. Raven thought. "I'm telling you, I didn't ask for a shot! I don't even have any measles, isn't that obvious?"

"Oh, you don't? But…" The nurse said, a little dense in the matter.

"Tsk. Do you need a hand nurse? This guy is just a bit stubborn, but the doctor actually prescribed for that shot." Irvine insisted snidely.

Raven snapped. "What doctor? I don't remember anyone saying about that!"

" Uh, Irvine…" Van murmured, being snubbed by Irvine.

" Not now Van." Said Irvine. He found what he was doing amusing, taking advantage of Raven, and what's more is that the nurse kind of reminded him of Fiona being an airhead sometimes.

The gullible nurse pursued what she was called for, strangely staring at Raven with dreamy eyes. "If that's the case, then please hold still. Even a toddler can take a shot like this."

Raven tried to push her back. "Didn't you just hear what I said? Get that thing away from me!"

e He snappedkpak

Irvine grinned slyly. " Why? Does a needle freak you out that much?"

"You're going to regret this Irvine!" Raven snapped, gritting his teeth angrily.

" Irvine…" Van murmured again, tapping Irvine who stared back at him annoyingly.

"Geez Van, can't a guy have his own fun?"

The smirk on Irvine's face faded as he had an eye to eye contact with the colonel. Beside him was Fiona, and there was also Moonbay just outside the door. Even the nurse turned to look at the unsuspected visitors, and Raven stopped restraining and then glanced at them.

"Well, well, well…" the colonel muttered sternly. "What do we have here?"

"Fiona!" Van exclaimed, calling Fiona to move close to him so they could talk privately. "You promised you wouldn't tell?"

"It kind of accidentally slipped while I was talking to some nurses at the base after Herman was treated for a broken arm. They seem to be quite interested about Raven." Fiona explained. "I didn't really notice that the colonel was there."

Just then, Moonbay jumped from where she stood and reacted in alarm as if she had seen a ghost. "Reese, you scared me!

"What's going on here?" Reese walked inside for a better view at what the commotion was. "Raven?"

Raven noticed that he was still gripping the nurse's wrist, the one that held the needle, but not that tight. He let go of the nurse as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Not for getting caught by Colonel Schubaltz, but for the way how he reacted with the needle, reassured that Reese was not yet around to see what just happened a while ago.

Upon staring at the rather pretty nurse who still had mesmerized eyes locked on Raven, the expression on Reese's face turned bitter, like a tiger staring at its prey. "You know, there's a dying person in the other room. You better go there."

Clara snapped back to her normal self with uneasiness running through her veins because of Reese's cold eyes. Without talking back as if she were petrified, the nurse immediately left the room.

"You shouldn't be scaring people like that." Van advised, not like Reese cared.

The blue zoidian scoffed. "I wouldn't care less. She was annoying me."

"Because of the way she stared at me?" Raven guessed.

Reese frowned at him with cold eyes.

_Okay, I'm guessing that she's still mad at me_. Raven thought in his mind, deciding not to react or say anything since Reese doesn't seem to be in the mood.

"Let's go back to the topic, shall we?" Schubaltz declared, first giving an unyielding look toward Van who was the mastermind of all this fuss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Agreement

"Van, you could have just explained the situation to us. Keeping secrets like that only gets you into trouble." Schubaltz said with stern eyes, crossing his arms.

Moonbay and Fiona began to whisper with each other.

"He's scary when he gets mad like that." Moonbay murmured close to Fiona's ear. Schubaltz shot a glance at the girls, startling them, and then snapping back at Van.

"Now then." Schubaltz began. "Just what were you scheming? Bringing them all the way here makes me a little curious. How about we discuss this matter in my office, shall we?"

Van felt a little tense and a little unsure at the same time. He did think of the whole thing on his own anyway, without the ones in the authority knowing anything. The colonel waited for his explanation. Van should have known better that anyone would've found out sooner or later.

They left Raven and Reese under Irvine's watch with Moonbay volunteering to stay as well just in case Irvine suddenly loses himself to his own frolic ideas.

"I thought that maybe I could get them to join the Guardian Force." Van said. Zeke and Fiona stayed beside Van, anticipating quietly while the colonel sat on his desk.

"You mean, recruiting them into the Guardian Force?" Schubaltz asked to himself. "I doubt that they would accept any offer like that, not to someone like Raven. I know him well. He might even think of that as absurd. Just where on earth did you find them?"

"Uh, remember when I was assigned to investigate at that small town north-east from here? Well, that's where I met them by coincidence... I think." Van began to explain the details the best way he could.

"Are you saying that you saved Reese from an assault of an anonymous person?" said Schubaltz, a little baffled in his own mind. Considering how Reese was able to mind control him easily in the past and without doubt, she's capable of defending herself no matter what the situation is. It doesn't make any sense.

"Who knew she had weak points like that. Maybe Reese is a girl after all." Van shrugged.

Fiona suddenly reacted in the discourse. "Of course she is Van. She may be dangerous but still..."

Schubaltz began to ponder. "I may have to interrogate her. There is a possibility that-" He stopped in a sudden, looking unsure if he should continue.

"Possibility that what?" asked Van, a little eager to know.

"You were assigned to investigate the town because of a wanted criminal on the loose, remember?"

"That's right."

"Did this man who attacked Reese have anything suspicious on him?"

"I didn't really notice, it was dark in the alley where I found them, why?"

Schubaltz tried to clear his thoughts, thinking for a moment about something Van didn't know yet.

"Colonel Schubaltz, is everything okay?" asked Fiona anxiously.

"I'm fine." Schubaltz replied. "Van, does Raven already know about your plan in getting them into the Guardian Force?"

Van scratched his head with a grin. "Well, actually, Raven was still in a bad shape at that time so I only told Reese."

"What did she say?"

"She agreed under my condition."

Schubaltz raised a curious brow.

"To get Raven treated to the hospital in Sera City. Reese was worried about him. There's just not enough med for Raven back in that town. I took pity to the guy so I helped."

Schubaltz nodded his head with comprehension. "If that's the case, mind telling me what's wrong with him?"

"Lung complications and fevers, Sir. That's what the doctor said, but he'll be cured in no time, I'm sure of it." Van replied.

"Very well. Make sure that they are both treated well." The colonel ordered. "I'll look into this later on before I discuss this matter with the others."

Van nodded his head in agreement.

"Just keep yapping! Don't forget that I destroyed your precious Command Wolf!" Raven yelled, being held back by Reese.

"Then maybe that makes us even now that you don't have any zoid anymore!" Irvine guffawed. "That means you're far more vulnerable than ever!"

"Why you little!"

"Hey, hey, stop fighting already! It's embarrassing to the nurse's outside." said Moonbay, trying to calm them down. "At least keep your voices down, will you?"

"So that does that mean I can still insult Raven?" Irvine asked.

"No!" exclaimed Moonbay in a bossy way. "Just sit down already and shut up!"

"Don't yell at me!" Irvine said in a loud tone. "This is the perfect time for a payback Moonbay."

"Yeah, for a ten-year-old. You're a mercenary for crying out loud! Try acting more mature!" Moonbay argued.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Irvine retorted.

Reese sighed, looking hopeless. "Now they're the ones who's fighting." She murmured. "It seems that we stuck ourselves in a pretty strange crowd."

"No doubt." said Raven. "How did we get ourselves involved with these people again?"

"You don't remember?" asked Reese.

"Everything's a blur and I slept the whole time." Raven replied. "Why don't you refresh my mind, will you?"

Reese started to wonder in her mind if she should tell. If she did, he might just freak out that he also agreed to Van's condition, though she did explained in the end.

At first, she thought that he might suddenly go wild and break mirrors and stuff. Strangely, he took it as a joke. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Reese, you really do have a sense of humour." Raven grinned, an unusual sight for Moonbay and Irvine. "You know that there's not in a million years that I'd ever join those hero wannabe's! I admit, you really got me this time!"

"But Raven..." Reese said in a low tone. "It's the truth, we both agreed."

Raven stared at her. "Come on, Reese, stop kidding around. Why are you looking so serious? It's getting me a little worried."

Reese apologized with a serious expression on her face.

Realizing that Reese meant what she said, his face turned a little pale, and then, blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Visitor

As long as she have to keep earning money, Reese continued her job at the café', only temporarily though. She didn't want anyone other than Raven to find out about her little secret. A week has already passed and Raven seems to be recovering well, in fact, well enough to go out on his own. Although, he still needs his weekly check-up and daily medicine in-takes, which he skips sometimes because of its bitter taste.

Van did monitor them frequently just as what the colonel ordered and their negotiation seems to be going just fine despite Raven's stubbornness. Van already thought about Raven's sudden disapproval, but what options does he still have? He's got nowhere to go and Schubaltz could have already told the higher officials about Raven's presence.

The colonel must have had his own reasons for keeping both of them. Raven wondered why they aren't locked up in prison like he used to think. Their sudden hospitality just felt weird.

Reese went back to Sera City after inspecting the observatory where Specula and Shadow were. Bringing them in the city where they can be easily spotted might become a risk for them to get experimented by Guardian Force scientists. As long as she doesn't hear anything about them from Schubaltz or Van, keeping them away from sight is a part of her priority. What Van knows for now is that their current location is within that small town.

Walking at the park was nothing he had ever done before. It was always about duties, stealing cores for projects made by the imperial army, doing stuff for Prozen, destroying sleeper zoids and bases, and most of all, fighting Van in battles. Who would have thought that he would be having time like any other normal person? There's just one thing for sure, Raven still couldn't feel contented in any way. He wants a little action and excitement, but what's the use that now he sort of lost his motivation? Does the Geno Breaker even mean so much to him? Shadow did make it although he can utilize his potential in battles with just his skills and piloting abilities alone on any Zoid he uses.

He decided to rest on a bench underneath a shade after a long walk, observing people passing by underneath his black sunglasses. He also wore a dark blue hood as if he's trying to keep a low profile. About ten feet away on his right is a boy playing fetch with his dog. Two ladies passed him by while jogging. And on his left is a middle aged guy in a scarlet jacket, pretending to be a mere jogger. Raven anticipated the man. Every time Raven looked at the suspicious jogger, he sloppily averted his gaze somewhere else. With a sigh, Raven got up and approached the man.

"You seriously need to go back to acting class if you're going to spy on me like that." Raven said casually. "You must be one of those guys that Schubaltz sent to watch over me."

The man snorted. "I guess undercover stuff just isn't my thing. How did you know anyway?"

"For others, frequently staring at a person sort of gives you the title of a stalker, plus, you already look suspicious to me." Raven replied firmly. For some point, the man didn't seem to be alarmed or nervous as if Raven was just someone to be looked after. It's like Raven didn't strike fear to this man unlike the way how the rest from the Guardian Force looked upon him.

"Hmm. Is that so?" The unfamiliar man began to ponder. _So this is the guy that Thomas was talking about. They're right about him not being friendly, but he doesn't seem as dangerous as what everybody says back at the base._

Raven turned at his back snappishly. "I don't want to be followed by you guys, so why don't you pick up your friends and scram before you get on my nerves."

As Raven walked away, the man signaled two of his other companions, one who was just sitting with a newspaper hiding his face and the other riding a bicycle close by.

"That guy sure is something else." The man in the scarlet jacket muttered to himself.

"Hey Wes, what do we do now?" The other with the bicycle asked.

"I guess we're lucky he didn't break our necks." The one with the newspaper said, lighting a cigarette. "Though it's unbelievable how he distinguished our identity that easily."

"Or maybe we're just sloppy actors." Wes shrugged. "Although, we still do have our orders. We still need to monitor him."

The other two stared at each other with a little uncertainty, and then followed Wes.

The sun was about to set when Reese returned in the apartment where Raven is also staying at when he checked out of the hospital two days ago. Raven just got out of the bathroom in his grey shirt and pants after a quick shower when Reese got inside. Their eyes met and made their usual greeting.

Their apartment room is slightly bigger than their room at the inn back then. Big enough for a kitchen to fit in and a small living room. They also had two separate bedrooms and even had a bathtub inside the bathroom.

Taking a warm bath suddenly came to Reese's mind, but what she really need for now is a nap. On the other hand, Raven went toward the fridge and then grabbed a box of milk.

"No dinner yet?" He asked.

Reese slumped her back on a sofa, fluffing a plush pillow as she tried to relax for a while. "Maybe later…" she yawned. "Let me sleep first." She closed her eyes, not expecting any disturbances.

"You seriously need one, your eyes look like they're swelling." Raven said casually, but actually intending to tease her.

Reese ignored what she just heard, still having her eyes shut. If she wasn't feeling drowsy, she would even give him a black eye.

Raven returned the box of milk when he had his fill. It was still a bit too early to sleep and Reese seems to be a bit too tired to prepare dinner. He thought that he might make a mess in the kitchen when he tries to make his own. Reese will certainly kill him when she wakes up.

He grabbed a newspaper on the shelf, sat down at a couch and started reading it for the third time just to kill some time since he had nothing else to do and thinking that he might see those guys he met earlier again if he goes out. Just a couple of minutes later, he tossed the newspaper back on the shelf and exhaled, with his eyes glancing at Reese who was fast asleep.

He suddenly remembered how she looked like back then when that incident happened. He knew that she's fearless and ruthless, but seeing her breaking down like what happened before kept on bugging him like it was an odd thing to happen. There's something about what he saw in her face that looked weak and pitiful, something he had never thought he could see from her. He hadn't forgotten about that man yet. He just suddenly disappeared out of nowhere after Shado**w**'s attack.

Raven haven't asked her anything about it yet and he's still waiting for her to open up. He did try to ask once before, but he only got a snob from her. _She's just isn't the same Blue devil I know. _He slightly grinned. _Oh well, I think she's a lot better now._

Just then, Raven heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, he was more than surprised to see Van on the doorstep. Van was the last person he wanted to see. Raven was beginning to think ideas about Van's uncalled visit, and he's sure that he's not going to like it. "How's it going?"

"Just my luck." Raven muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"How about a little hospitality? You won't be able to have friends with that grumpy attitude you know…"

"You have one minute."

Van noticed the impatient look on Raven's stare. He cleared his throat and explained his sudden presence. "Actually, I have some good news for you."

"You're taking back every condition you made?" Raven asserted.

Van shook his head. "No, not real—" The door suddenly slammed in front of his face and heard Raven locking the door. "Come on Raven, don't be like that. At least I didn't come here to take you to jail!"

"I'm not interested Van." Raven's voice echoed from inside the room.

He almost forgot that Reese is still asleep. She moved a little on the sofa, a little disturbed but still asleep.

"You should at least hear what I'm going to say. I just wanted to pass an invitation from Captain Herman!" Van yelled as he loudly knocked on the door. He heard the door open, not thinking for the worst thing that could happen. _I thought I was going to spend the rest of the evening here. _Van thought.

Just then, Van felt being pushed back by Raven with a glare on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?"

"Hey, watch your pipe hole, there's a person sleeping inside!" Raven frowned.

"Oh, uh, sorry, my bad." Van said, keeping his voice low. "So, the reason why I'm here is that—"

"You want to pass an invitation for what?" Raven interrupted impatiently.

"Will you stop cutting me off and let me finish?" Van said, a little aggravated. "It's a meeting actually, you and Reese ought to be there."

"Hmm. I never really liked going to meetings. What's in it for us then?" Raven asked.

"Well, you should find it out on your own. Are you coming?"

"You mean, right now?"

Van nodded his head.

Raven's eyes suddenly bored at him, turning his back toward the door of his room. "Nah. I don't feel like it."

"B-But Raven!"

"Look, Van, even if Reese did agree to your terms before, it doesn't mean that you can keep dragging me into the Guardian Force. Take Reese with you if you want, but I'm not going." Raven snapped, turning the doorknob.

_Man, this guy is hard to get to. _Van scratched his head in defeat. He has to think of a way to convince Raven since he can't really go back to the base without them, but how? He tried to push a little opening on the door before he gets locked out again.

"You're getting really annoying." Raven muttered with his face looking serious in the half opened door.

"They're expecting you two tonight, and besides, there's something important that both of you have to know. I assure that you won't regret it." Van said firmly, finally getting Raven to decide to agree with him.

"Hm. I guess I should give you a chance since you're begging like that. Wait here for a while."

Van was about to protest to what he just heard. He would never beg to someone like Raven, though it seems that starting an argument won't get them anywhere. All he can do for now is to wait.

Inside, Reese drowsily sat on the sofa, stretching her arms upward. "What's with all that racket outside?" She stared at Raven, wondering why he was getting dressed up. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, you're coming along too." Said Raven

"But I haven't taken my bath yet." She began to yawn and then relaxed on her pillow for a moment. "Is Van outside?"

"Yep."

"Can you tell him to wait?"

"I did tell him to _wait for a while. _Just hurry and get your business done. He says that it's an important matter." Raven said, putting on his jacket.

"It better be good." Reese stood up sluggishly, going straight toward the bathroom.

_I don't get her when she's drowsy like that. She's like a different person. _Raven thought in his mind. When he was done, he slouched on the sofa where Reese had slept and felt like sleeping while he waited. Besides, he knows that Van isn't going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Almost half an hour had already passed. Raven's eyes slowly opened, realizing as he stared at the clock that he had fallen asleep for a bit too long. His back ached a little but he managed to get up. He thought that Reese might have been ready a little while ago so he called up to her. When he didn't hear a reply, he decided to go to her room.

"Are you there?" He knocked several times. "Hey, Reese…" He turned the knob and then peeked inside. Although, it only made him wonder where she is when he saw that the room is empty. _Don't tell me she's still in the bathroom._ Raven groaned, furiously pacing toward the bathroom door and began to knock loudly. Reese wasn't answering but he's sure that he could hear the water running.

"Are you still in there? I'm going to open the door if you don't answer me!" Raven exclaimed. He waited for a couple of seconds and there was still no answer. It's impossible that she's not inside since the faucet is still running, but just what could she be taking so long?

He decided to go in, though his intention is just to check on her. He slightly opened the door and found out that Reese had carelessly left the water running. Water and soap bubbles gushed out of the tub behind the shower curtain like a waterfall. Raven's face looked even more annoyed when he saw such a waste. He walked inside, trying not to slip.

Could she have fallen asleep?

_Just because she earns and pays half of the bill doesn't mean she can turn the bathroom into a swimming pool! _"Reese, turn off the faucet NOW!" Raven's eyes sneered when he was ignored, making him decide to do it by himself since Reese isn't answering.

Maybe she really is asleep.

He tried to feel for the faucet inside the curtain and then twisted the handle.

_If she is asleep, how am I supposed to wake her up? I can't just move the shower curtain and surprise her…_ Raven pondered. Perhaps if he kept on calling, maybe she would wake up. _I wish Specula were here._ Raven thought. It was almost like challenge for him, although, it's kind of a weird situation to be in.

He grunted. _What the heck! If she screams, then let it happen! I'm not going to wait for her forever here! "_Bath time is over!" He moved the curtain from the end where her head is supposed to be, but instead, he didn't see anything beneath the foam of bubbles and soap. He moved the other end and saw her toes almost sticking out of the water.

_If her feet is over here, then that means… oh no. _Raven grew alarmed, picking up Reese's head under the water, not caring if his clothes would get soaked. He couldn't tell how long she had been underwater, though he tried to shake her up in an attempt to stir her without taking her out of the water. He's just not prepared for something like this to happen so suddenly.

"Wake up Reese, you can't leave yet! You know I can't pay for the bills!" Raven said loudly, giving her a wake-up slap until she gained consciousness._ You'll owe me if you make me_ _give you CPR! _

Raven almost thought that he'd actually be giving her CPR, but then Reese began to cough, clutching onto Raven's arm as she gasped desperately for air. It only seems that she had passed out for quite some time.

"Just what kind of stunt were you trying to pull? You don't have gills to sleep underwater you know!" Raven exclaimed, a little mad and at the same time, relieved as well. "You could have drowned if I hadn't checked on you."

Reese was able to support herself by leaning on the edge, but still unable to reply for the moment. Her face was red and her head felt heavy because of the water but was already breathing normally after a few minutes. _"I…just saw a… a light." _She whispered as if she was still caught up in her thoughts. _"…and…Nichalo…"_

"You must be really tired." Raven grabbed a towel hanging by the wall, giving it to Reese. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly, but his eyes stared somewhere else.

Reese became even more embarrassed. It wouldn't be that mortifying if this had happened around Specula, but to Raven, she'd just wish she could just live someplace else away from him. "I'm sorry." She murmured timidly.

Once he had given her the towel, Raven stood up and then rushed out of the door.

_Just how can someone like her make such a fuss like this? _Raven went straight to his room and took out some dry clothes and began to change.

Afterwards, Raven saw Reese just getting out of her room, but something felt different upon getting a glance with her eyes. She's trying to avoid looking straight at him, looking down or somewhere else as much as possible. Raven didn't know why, making him want to know what she could be thinking by now.

Perhaps pretending that nothing happened could make things normal again.

"Are you sure you still want to come?" Raven asked with concern.

"I'm fine. We better get going." Reese muttered, somehow acting conceited.

On the other hand, Van was getting impatient outside.

"Hey, are you guys done yet?" He said, knocking a couple of times.

The door opened.

"I thought you guys forgot about me. What took you so long?" Van asked.

After locking the door, Raven walked passed Van followed by Reese as if he weren't there and made his way outside.

_I wonder what his problem is. _Van thought curiously, and then followed them.

* * *

It was 7:30 in the evening when they arrive at the meeting place with Van driving the vehicle. They had stopped outside the gate of villa just a few kilometers away.

"Hey, what's this? Aren't you supposed to take us to the base?" Raven questioned.

Van tried to accommodate them the best way he could. "Oh, about that, there had been slight changes with the venue."

Raven smirked. "I never thought that you could be that cunning, especially if you're planning to drag us into something we hardly know about." The expression on his face changed, Van can notice how Raven does not like this but he still had to put up with it no matter what. "If this turns out to be more than just a meeting, you know what'll happen to you."

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't plan for this myself. I guarantee that this is nothing unusual. I swear." Van promised.

With a doubtful look, Raven decided to try and give it a shot since their presence may be somewhat important. It wouldn't just be Van, but the rest of them might be hiding something. Raven can feel it.

The gate opened after they were identified and let them in. Raven looked at Reese, noticing that she looked a little uneasy.

"Are you sure you can manage to continue?" He asked.

"Don't worry, my head just hurts a little." She replied in a low tone.

In spite what Reese just said, she still didn't look well for Raven, as if something was bothering her.

"Is it about what happened earlier?"

Reese suddenly frowned and replied coldly, though her face blushed red. "No."

Van stopped the vehicle near the entrance. By the huge door, an old butler was waiting for them.

"Come on, we can't keep them waiting for us." Van said, leading the way.

The butler had the door opened for them, and then they proceeded inside.

The mansion looked like a palace with a crystal chandelier hanging on a very high ceiling. Raven just couldn't understand why a military meeting would be held on a luxurious mansion like this. Afterwards, they stopped by a door. They can hear a lot of noise from a lot of people, as if there's a party inside.

"Before you open that door, tell me what's going on in there." Raven snapped.

"Why are you hesitating like that? It's nothing dreadful." Van replied casually.

"Don't play dumb! I know there's no meeting in there!" Raven said coldly.

Van tried to reason out. "We came a little late, so what's the problem if they wanted to go straight to dinner?" Before Raven could give another protest, Van had already opened the door. Most of the people inside made joyful greetings when they saw Van enter, though, inside the hall wasn't really a sort of a formal gathering. Fiona and Zeke approached him first, followed by Moonbay and Irvine.

"You actually made it Van. I thought you were never going to come back!" Irvine said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's with that? Of course I'd come back. Is the meeting over?" Van asked.

"Actually, Dr. D couldn't continue the session without our two guests. I guess they're part of the topic." Moonbay explained. "Where are they anyway?"

Van turned his head outside the door, noticing that there was only Reese, waiting for something to happen. "That's odd, Raven's gone."

"Well he should still be around. This mansion is pretty huge to roam around. It'll probably take him hours to find the exit." Said Moonbay.

"Why don't we try to at least make Reese feel welcome while Van goes out to look for Raven?" Fiona suggested.

Moonbay suddenly hesitated. "Uh, do we really have to?"

"They're the guests anyway. I'm sure she won't do anything to us." Fiona said calmly.

"Well…" Moonbay agreed after a few seconds of thinking, but still a little cautious.

Van watched the girls approach Reese. He felt Irvine pat his back. "Well Van, I guess it's our turn to show a little hospitality to Raven."

Van gave out a moan. "Give me a break, I'm already starving. Why don't you get Thomas instead?"

"I'm not so sure about that idea." Irvine stated, thinking that Thomas won't completely get along with Raven when they see each other. "Besides, you're pals with that guy. He'll probably listen to you."

Van raised a skeptic brow. "I doubt that. I might even make another promise again just to get him inside this hall considering the fact that he's already inside the mansion. Anyway, you seem a little at ease with Raven. Aren't you mad at him? "

Irvine pondered. "Maybe a little, but I still don't like him."

"Huh?" Van stared at him with confusion.

"Come on, let's go find him before he escapes."

"Can't we just ask Reese?" Van felt his stomach rumble, every second makes him more desperate to get his hands on the dessert table with papayas.

"Okay, okay." Irvine said, letting Van do what he want. He turned toward the door and saw that Fiona was able to convince Reese easily. He was unsure every time he looked at the Blue Devil. Acting as if everything is normal seems so unusual.

Could they really trust them?

Surely, Van and the others have already thought of it, especially knowing that Reese was never friendly toward Fiona or any of them for that matter. The only thing that Irvine thought he could do while negotiating with them was to keep his eyes open.

_Just what's gotten into the colonel's head for agreeing to this? _Irvine thought in his mind.

"You seem to be quite suspicious there, but I don't blame you for finding it hard to trust me and Raven." Reese's voice was almost like it was echoing in Irvine's mind.

He stared at her with speculating eyes. _Can she really read what's in our mind? _As much as he knows, Reese is also an ancient zoidian just like Fiona, only much more ruthless, sly and dangerous. He could only wonder how she ended up with Hiltz before.

"I'll try to behave so you don't have to worry about a thing… for the mean time." A cunning smile formed on Reese's face and then, she followed Fiona toward a vacant seat.

Irvine tried to shrug it all off since they were the least of his worries and Van's the one whole have to carry the entire burden when things suddenly go wrong. As long as nothing wrong is happening yet, the only thing to do for now is to keep a watchful eye.

The mansion was wider than Raven thought, almost like a maze. He did notice all the cameras keeping a track almost everywhere, and there are also the butlers and maids. It was as if there's not a single place where he isn't watched. It irritated him.

"Raven, hey Raven!" Van called from a few feet away. Irvine is also with him. "Seriously, will you stop this hide and seek charade already?"

"I got so bored so I left." Raven said flatly.

"But you just arrived!" Van said, a little agitated because of Raven being so unpredictable. Although, he did expected that negotiating with him won't be that easy, but he never thought that it would be this tough.

"All that merrymaking crap back in that hall wasn't a part of anything you told us. You said that there would be nothing more than just a meeting!" Raven said coldly.

"If that's the only thing you came for then we'll start the meeting if you want." Schubaltz appeared from a corridor with Thomas following from behind, not really expecting to see Raven so soon.

"Oh, Colonel Schubaltz, Thomas, how's it going?" Van greeted casually.

"Pretty good, until now…" Thomas muttered with a grimace carved on his face.

"I apologize for not letting you know about this, though, the party was originally planned right after the meeting." Schubaltz explained. "Apparently, you and Reese aren't the only guests for tonight."

* * *

"Those guys sure are taking their time. I wonder if they found Raven." Moonbay wondered, sitting next to Fiona.

"Maybe something suddenly came up." Fiona pondered while mixing the salad on her plate. Beside her, Reese sat bored with her chin resting on her hand. "What about you Reese, aren't you hungry?"

"I think I'll pass." Reese replied blandly, her thoughts seem to be somewhere else.

Moonbay leaned toward Fiona to whisper something she had observed. It's just her first time to meet Reese personally and from what she had heard from the reports; Reese had attempted to put Fiona's life at risk in the past. The same thing also goes to Van, Colonel Schubaltz and Thomas as well. "Hey, just how will you be able to put up with her? Don't you think she's a little creepy to stick around?"

"I'm sure she won't do anything wrong now, the past is in the past. Besides, Van did help them a lot." Fiona whispered back, looking earnest.

"I hope what you're saying is true." Moonbay murmured, looking skeptic.

Moments later, they saw Van enter with Colonel Schubaltz, along with Thomas, Irvine, and Raven. Herman approached them and then gave Schubaltz a friendly handshake.

"You're finally back, better hurry before you run out of food here." Herman said gladly, starting a conversation with Schubaltz who is also approached by Krueger.

"I can say that I'm impressed on how you were able to persuade Raven to come." Herman said, taking a glance at Raven standing in a corner. "Judging by that look on his face, he doesn't seem quite happy about this."

"Well, about that, I was hoping to start the meeting right away." Schubaltz requested.

"Huh? What's the rush, Colonel? Count Madrigal's daughter is here as well," Before Schubaltz could protest, he was already being taken away by Krueger. "Come, I'll introduce you to her."

"But—"

"This won't take too long. This party was arranged by the Count anyway, you must meet him." Krueger insisted. As if he had no other choice, Schubaltz got easily swayed as Krueger carried him away.

"This can't be happening." Raven told himself with disappointment. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Reese offering him a glass of wine. He stared at her curiously.

"Oh, you don't drink?" Reese presumed.

He shook his head, as if trying to put himself together, and then accepted the crystal goblet. "It's nothing, thanks."

"Lighten up, will you?" Reese told him with composure. "You've got nothing to lose if you waited for a little while anyway."

"I hate parties." Raven muttered, sounding bothered. "This atmosphere makes me feel nauseous."

Reese laughed.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked with a frown on his face, and then soon faded. The way he saw a genuine delighted face from Reese made him feel somehow alleviated, he couldn't explain what that feeling is but it's a sensation that he hadn't felt for years. A teasing grin formed on his face. "You sure are full of surprises. First you drown yourself in the bathtub and now you're—"

Reese snapped in a sudden with a serious look on her face. "Zip it, it's nothing hilarious."

"Okay." Raven replied with a shrug.

He followed Reese to their table, just waiting, observing and anticipating what could happen next. Noticing how others stared at him, in a little while, all the officials would probably have their attention on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Count Arrives

What Raven could perceive in the hall was something he had never hoped to happen. A scenery where he's surrounded by both the Imperial and the Republicans would be the time when he gets arrested again, just like before.

But now, he was being treated as if he's just a mere guest.

He wondered why things turned out this way. Nothing like this had ever crossed his mind. Although, he is aware that not everybody in the hall thinks that he could be someone easy to contend with.

What the Guardian Force plan once they agree to cooperate is still vague. Raven wants answers, and he was looking forward to it as soon as the meeting starts.

"You've been spacing out for quite a while." Van could notice that Raven wasn't fitting in very well.

The atmosphere of being present around Guardian Force members in the hall is actually making Raven feel out of place. He was just simply repellent about his situation right now.

If only he could tell them the real reason why he had to drag them all the way here, he'd just divulge everything he knows and send them home afterwards. Although, spilling the beans right now will certainly build up Raven's curiosity and Van can't explain everything on his own.

Just by looking at Raven figures that he wants to get out of the place. Unfortunately, Van's in no authority to make decisions. For now, all he can do is try to put Raven and Reese out of boredom. "You haven't had any dinner yet, right? Let me call a waiter to get you something." Before Van could notice, something had slipped out of Van's mouth. "Uh, how about a steak with a salad on the side?"

Raven grew stunned as if he heard something bizarre. Reese noticed how Raven's face flushed red for a second and thought it was kind of odd to see. Then Raven's expression suddenly turned into a frown.

_I wonder where I got that idea. _Van thought in his mind. _And what's with that look on his face, did I say something wrong?_

"I'll just have another glass of wine." Raven muttered, finishing the contents in his crystal goblet.

"Just wine, are you sure you don't want anything else? I think you need to have something heavy since you're still recovering." Van tried to think of something to suggest. "How about a hot soup or maybe ice cream if you want something cold?"

"I'll have ice cream." Reese said eagerly.

"O-kay…" Van called a waiter nearby and requested what Reese wanted. After that, he thought of something else. _Just what would someone like Raven prefer? _"There's dessert like gelatin, fruit salad and cake."

"Can I have cake as well?" Reese asked.

Moonbay moved close to Fiona and then murmured something. "Now here's someone with a sweet tooth." She figured. Fiona agreed on Moonbay's statement.

When the waiter returned with the ice cream placed on a glass bowl, Van told the waiter another order. Although, Raven seems uninterested with anything, but surely, he must be thinking of something. Van tried to think of something else to suggest. "If you want something heavy, there's stir fry, spaghetti, sashimi, and, uh, crab." _Just pick something already, I'm not a walking menu here._

"That's a lot." Raven murmured, and then pondered for a second. "Crab."

"Alright, I'll have a waiter bring your order here, sir." Van made a curtsy gesture, as if being sarcastic.

Raven rolled his eyes. "You're lame as always."

Van frowned. "I was kind of expecting to hear a thank you since I'm making you feel welcome while everyone else ignored you."

"You know what I'd like best? Getting me out of this place, and then I'll be grateful." Raven riposted.

Van groaned. "I get it, Raven, but it wouldn't hurt if you just wait for a little more." _I don't think I can take this anymore!_

A couple of tables away, Colonel Schubaltz just took a glance at Van, glad that he's somehow figuring something out to entertain Raven while he's stuck with Krueger and Herman. They have been talking about the Count but Schubaltz could notice that the Count seems to be not around. "Speaking f the Count, where is he anyway?"

"Don't ask as if you don't know, Karl." Herman answered. "You know how that man gets caught in his work. Jonathan prepared the party when he returned from his trip just this morning yet he doesn't have the time to join the gathering."

"His work?" Schubaltz wondered.

"You know, he's in his lab, but I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. He may be the busiest person that I have ever met." Krueger articulated. "Anyway, let me introduce you to Lady Kathleen."

Thomas and Irvine sat on a table just next to where Raven is. Even though Thomas has his attention on Raven, Irvine was able to get over his presence. Irvine looked much more lenient than Thomas, not minding that their enemy is nearby. What caught Irvine's attention instead was the lady whom the Colonel was speaking to.

"I've got to say, that chick has the looks." Irvine commented. "It's about time for Karl to get a little laidback for a while and get himself a woman."

"Well I'm happy for him." Thomas said, but behind his head, there's something that keeps on bothering him. The first time he met Fiona was truly love at first sight, but knowing that she already loves Van makes things difficult for him. He won't have a chance even if he tried.

Thomas tried to forget about that and began to place his awareness on what's going on right now, especially Van's sudden hospitality to Raven and Reese. "That idiot, what does he think he's doing?"

"You mean about those two? Yeah, I also thought it was a bad idea at first. Van kind of makes the dumbest actions sometimes, but at least we can see the progress here. I'm starting to think that there's a possibility that things can work out." Irvine said. "Don't get me wrong, it still doesn't change the way how I look at Raven."

"It will take time for them to get used with us, I suppose, since our standards differ a lot." Thomas muttered.

"But just so you know, Raven was an imperial soldier before." Irvine said. "Although, there's just something about that guy that singled him out from the rest. I heard that even the colonel and some officers found him difficult to restrain. Do you ever ask your brother about that?"

"Not really, it hadn't crossed my mind yet, but I remember him saying that Raven was more than just an imperial soldier." Thomas replied. "Since that incident occurred, those two had been involved with us for some reason."

"Well, whatever it is, it must be something serious." Irvine took a sip in his glass. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

As Van sat beside Irvine, Moonbay found it rather amusing watching Raven and Reese on the same table as she is, eating dinner with them. It may sound ridiculous if someone would mention that in the past, but unbelievably, they're actually here now. She couldn't help but snicker at the way Reese poke the crab on raven's plate as if it was her first time seeing it.

Before, when someone were to mention their names, things like destruction and strife would get into their minds most of the time. They never really knew what they are like if they're not causing turmoil around.

_If Raven and Reese would ever be joining the Guardian Force, maybe having them around wouldn't be so bad after all. _Moonbay thought.

Raven decided to speak after noticing the way how Reese kept on poking his meal with a spoon. "No matter how many times you're going to do that it's not going to move."

"How are you supposed to eat something like that? Is it even edible?" Reese asked looking puzzled. "I think you'll need a saw to cut that thing open."

Raven gave her a baffled stare.

Hearing what Reese said made Moonbay and Fiona face another direction just to hide their gleeful faces. They couldn't help but giggle, oblivious that Reese had already noticed them.

"Let me guess, this must be your first time to be in extravagant parties, and that also includes seeing exotic delicacies, but come to think of it, crabs aren't even really that exotic." Raven stated plainly, not thinking how Reese will take his statement.

Reese scoffed, her face blushing pink from embarrassment. "Well, my apologies for being ignorant."

"Hey, I'm not saying that you're ignorant." Raven articulated, heaving a sigh when Reese continued to scowl. _She's mad, isn't she? This is all Van's fault! Wait a minute, why do I even care? _

For some reason, Raven was feeling furious as well. The atmosphere and the long waiting must be getting in his nerves already, but he also couldn't make up an excuse of his own so he could leave. If the meeting is so important then they should be giving it priority rather than the party.

It's driving him so mad that it makes him want to stab someone.

Reese saw how Raven jabbed the knife on the crab's head. She could see the crack on the hard shell. People nearby who were minding their own business stopped and glanced at him. Moonbay and Fiona felt their body freeze all of a sudden. Van ogled, wondering what was going on.

"There, it's all ready for munching."

"Is everything okay?" Reese asked, feeling edgy.

Raven nodded his head, his mind began to relax. "Actually, I feel much better now."

"What's with the sudden crab-stabbing?" Reese asked.

"I'm just demonstrating what could happen to Van if they won't get this over with." Raven said.

Moonbay and Fiona who are closest to Raven continued to stare at him with wide eyes, on the other hand, Van tried to restrain himself from create any sort of commotion.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy? He can't just blame me for everything!" Van murmured, feeling slightly on the edge.

"You don't really have to act nice all the time, Van." Irvine advised. "Giving him the same treatment all the time only makes you look—lame."

"What was that?" Van frowned.

"Don't get mad at me, that's just the way how I see it. You can't just tolerate the way Raven treats you, show a little authority or else you'll get pushed around." Irvine explained.

"I agree to that." Thomas nodded his head.

Van sighed. "I guess you're right. Why don't we just change the topic… I wish that the Count that everyone is talking about would just show up already, I'm beat." Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder. When he turned to face who it is, he began to daze when he saw a man wearing a lab coat with droopy eyes and a haggard expression on his face.

"W-Who—" Van stuttered.

"Sorry lad, I didn't mean to startle you." The man yawned. "I am so exhausted, can I ask for a drink."

"Uh, sure." Van poured water on a glass that was prepared on the table and then gave to to the strange man.

The man consumed every single drop, thanking Van afterward.

"Who is this guy?" Thomas whispered to Van.

"I don't know, I think he's lost." Van assumed since it's unusual for a man in a lab coat to appear out of nowhere in a party hall.

"But he could be a guest you know." Irvine murmured. "No one can enter in this mansion unless he's invited. Why don't you ask him Van?"

Van agreed to the idea, turning at the man. "Er, excuse me, sir; can I help you with something?"

"Oh, that would be swell!" The man said gladly. "I'm looking for Dr. D."

"He's over there with Herman and the others." Irvine answered.

The man took a glance at Herman's direction. "They seem a little bit occupied over there. Oh, and Kathy's over there too! I can't believe I lost track of time when I was back at the lab, it's a good thing I threw this party."

"You threw this party?" Van asked curiously.

"That's right." The man replied. "Pardon me for being so informal tonight. Now let me introduce myself, call me Jonathan, it's a pleasure to meet you." He reached out for a friendly handshake.

"Jonathan? That name sounds familiar to me… wait a minute, you're Count Madrigal!" Thomas exclaimed.

"He is?" Van asked skeptically. He was expecting to meet the Count with flashy clothes and a cane, not in a lab coat.

He didn't give off an impression of a Count at all.

"Are you serious?" Irvine asked curiously.

The Count polished his spectacles. He didn't seem so surprised to hear anyone doubting who he is. "Now, now, I know that my appearance does not fit for what Count should appear to be especially when he goes to a lavish party like this, but I'm not just all about being fancy, I'm also a researcher and a doctor."

Van, Thomas and Irvine stared at him with amazement, and at the same time, with bewilderment.

Just then, Dr. D approached them looking delighted. "Count, finally you're out of your den. Long time no see!"

"It's been a while, and didn't I tell you to just call me Jonathan?" The Count stated.

"Isn't that a little too casual? I'd rather add doctor since it is your profession after all." Dr. D replied.

Count Madrigal agreed without complains.

After a few moments, Krueger and Herman came to greet the Jonathan as well.

_For a Count, he sure likes to be addressed in a low profile_. Van thought in his mind, watching Count Madrigal being greeted by jubilant comrades.

Although, Count Madrigal noticed that his daughter is not around even though he just saw her a while ago. "Where's Kathy?"

"Don't worry about her Count—I mean, Dr. Jonathan. She's in good hands with Colonel Schubaltz." Krueger replied in a carefree way.

"My daughter is with a man?" Count Madrigal uttered, looking upset.

Herman tried to calm him down. "You're as over-protective as always, Doc. She's a big girl now and she's already capable of taking care of herself."

"I just can't help it!" the Count exclaimed. "I just can't stand seeing my little girl with another man. I don't know what'll happen to me if someone suddenly takes her away!"

"Don't stress yourself with thoughts like that, but there's no denying that you will have no choice but to let her go when the time is right." Krueger explained calmly.

The Count let out a snort. "Don't say such nonsense. She's much precious to me than anything else in this entire planet. Every since Alicia passed away, things weren't just the same anymore."

There was a short silence, and then suddenly, the Count breaks it with laughter. Nobody really understood why he suddenly laughed after remembering his wife.

"We've wasted a lot of time now, so before everyone gets bushed, let's get on with it, shall we?" The Count declared. "Now then, where are these guests whom you were talking about this morning?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about them." Dr. D turned at his back, looking toward Raven's direction.

"Let me introduce you to them, Doctor." Van said. "Raven, meet the Count, the person we've all been waiting for."

"Finally! I thought I was going to rot here!" Raven stated impatiently. He stood up, taking a good look at the strange man in a lab coat. His eyes suddenly bored with disinterest. "Who are you suppose to be?"

Van suddenly uttered, looking annoyed. "Didn't you just hear what I just said? That's the Count so show some respect!"

"That's alright; I don't take things too seriously." Count Madrigal suddenly eyed the blue zoidian, looking quite attracted. He passed Raven, standing just beside Reese and suddenly ignored everyone else. "And who might be this lovely little lady?"

"What's with this geezer?" Raven muttered.

Reese looked at the man with indifference. _Little…lady?_

"Her name is Reese, sir." Van answered on her behalf.

"Well then, Reese, I've scrutinized your data from the records that I borrowed from the Guardian Force and I am rather fascinated with what I found out." The Count turned to face Raven. "And of course, I also searched yours as well, er, what should I be calling you?"

"It's Raven" The maverick replied.

"I sincerely apologize for all the trouble, but I have been longing to meet both of you. I'm very grateful that you accepted my invitation." Count Madrigal said gleefully. "Now then, let's continue discussing this matter in my lab, shall we?"

Inside the laboratory, the space was wide enough for twenty people to occupy. Although for now, the only audiences here are only the ones who are involved with the subject matter, including Van, Dr. D, Count Madrigal, Karl, Thomas, Kathleen, Krueger, Herman, Irvine, Moonbay, Fiona and of course, Raven, Reese and some other officers. They occupied a long rectangular table.

Dr. D and Kathleen stood beside the large screen while Count Madrigal sat down at the side.

"Let us start with this man, Alvan Vegard." A face of a man flashed on the screen. His hair is white like snow, his pale face had dark ferocious eyes and there's a strange mark on his right eye that looks like a claw. Kathleen continued the session. "A month ago, this man escaped from prison and is now looming all over the city, but recently, there had been reports that he was spotted in Sorrel Town about a week ago. His current location has not been found yet."

Upon getting a clear view of the convicts face, Reese felt a sudden uneasiness in her mind. She couldn't recognize him very well, but his eyes seemed so familiar. "I've seen that mark on his eye before."

"Was he the one who attacked you?" Raven asked.

"I can hardly tell. I didn't have a clear view on his face at that time. The only thing that I can't forget was his eyes." Reese muttered. "They were red and he's also viciously strong, I've never encountered anyone like him before."

"I suppose that we can't just disregard what you're claiming since you've had a close encounter with this man." Herman said. "When we had this man incarcerated about a month ago, we conducted a research about his past. What we discovered was astonishing."

The rest of the audience anticipated what Herman meant.

"Strangely, this man had no history at all. Not one bit about his family nor where he came from." He added. "When he was interrogated, the only thing that he was willing to tell us was his name. Anything that follows is a mystery."

"As far as I can recall, it took five or more tranquilizer shots to put him down from his rampage back then. The soldiers who were injured also claimed that this man had strength of five men combined." Krueger professed.

"Was this man looking for something?" Reese inquired.

"He never mentioned anything else." Herman replied.

"Is that so…" Reese murmured, a little disheartened.

Raven could recall what happened back then. Reese could have been injured if Shadow didn't appear on time. Although, Vegard was still overpowered by an organoid despite claiming that he had strength more than just a mere human could possess. No one could really tell how strong he is, but if he does have the strength to fight back, why didn't he? "Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, he slammed me on the wall really hard and smothered me, demanding something that I don't even have any idea what it was." Reese added. "But when I looked into his eyes, my head suddenly felt heavy and my vision became blurry. All of sudden, memories began flashing into my eyes, reminding me of my worst nightmares. It was very strange..."

There was silence. Everyone seemed to be in deep thought, but there was nothing that could help in this situation even if they thought hard.

Fiona felt sorry for Reese. _If only there's something I can do to put her at ease…even someone like Reese could feel fear._

"I suppose that we must conduct further investigation concerning Vegard." Colonel Schubaltz declared, breaking the silence in the room. "But that's not the only trouble that we have."

Dr. D continued. An image of a dark figure appeared in the screen. The obscure vintage of a zoid was arduous to recognize, but it somehow resembled a Geno Saurer of some sort.

"What is that?" Thomas muttered.

"A few nights ago, there was an account from two travelers who saw a frightening beast late at night in the desert. " Dr. D explained. "Two soldiers from the Guardian Force who were in patrol saw the same thing as well. They claimed that it somehow resembles a Geno Saurer, but they also felt an odd sensation. They felt a dark aura and they say that it was enormous in size. But what's bizarre about this rumor was that its eyes glows red and then suddenly disappears in the shadows."

"Are you saying that we're dealing with a phantom zoid here?" Van presumed.

"Perhaps that's the way it is." Dr. D said. "The soldier who accumulated this image forwarded it to Colonel Schubaltz. When we analyzed it…" He zoomed the image in the screen.

"That looks like a Death Saurer!" Irvine articulated in surprise.

Fiona felt her body tremble. "How is that possible?"

"We can't say if it is real or not. It might be just a felony illusion of some sort since there isn't any other evidence to prove its existence." The Colonel announced. "For the mean time, keep a watchful eye. We'll never know when or where it will next occur."

"And also—" Dr. D eyed Raven and Reese. "—we are hoping for your cooperation in various circumstances as well."

"After hearing your story, I figured that I've got nothing to do with any of your mess that all of you are dealing with. Why would you still need my help?" Raven said coldly. "Just in case you have forgotten, my Geno Breaker has been lying in its grave for a long time now."

Dr. D still kept an optimistic look on his face. "That's not such a big problem, Raven."

There was a curious look on Raven's face, and at the same time, intrigued to hear what the old scientist is trying to plan.

"With Dr. Jonathan's help, we can recover your Geno Breaker and restore it just the way it was." Dr. D. explained confidently. "But of course, we'll need Shadow's help during the process. What do you say?"

"That's a great idea, Doc!" Van hooted, and then looked at Raven enthusiastically. "Hey Raven, how about a one-on-one battle once you're zoid gets repaired?"

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass that offer." Raven muttered, uninterested with Dr. D's proposal for some reason.

Almost everyone in the lab grew confused when they heard Raven's answer.

Van stared at him, looking stunned and perplexed. "What are you talking about?" He waited for an answer but didn't hear a single word from Raven.

Afterwards, Schubaltz began to speak. "Very well, if that is your decision then we'll have no choice but to respect that."

Van fell silent. He wanted to oppose, but figured that there was nothing he could do but to comply with the Colonel's statement.

"But still," Schubaltz continued. "Even if you do back out, there is no denying that Reese is still a part in this situation."

Reese stared at Raven with concern. She completely understands why he turned down Dr. D's proposition. Although, it was actually something he could benefit from if he accepted, but what bothered her was the decision he is going to make.

Will he abandon her behind in the hands of the Guardian Force and leave?

"I'll try to think about it." Raven muttered.

Krueger nodded his head. "Take your time. However, you must inform us soon before things start getting complicated. For now, why don't we call it a night? Dr. Jonathan here already looks worn-out."

Everyone drew their attention at the Count who is snoring loudly on his seat. Kathleen gave out a sigh and then tried to wake up her father. "Father, will you please wake up now? The meeting is over and everyone is looking at you." She said in a low tone.

The Count almost lost his balance when he roused from his sleep. "Oh, it is? Well, that was quick." He took a glance at his watch and was astonished when he realized that it was almost midnight. He laughed sheepishly.

"I suppose that my father won't be able to continue as it seems." Kathleen announced. "We'll have to continue the rest tomorrow noon. Let's rest for now."

Everyone rose from their seat.

Moonbay stretched her arms as she walked out to toward the exit with Fiona. "I thought that it would go on forever. I almost snoozed back there."

Fiona smiled at her. "It's a good thing that Lady Kathleen offered us a room to stay for the night."

"You two are lucky. I still need to drive Raven and Reese back to their apartment." Van grumbled, just then, Kathleen approached him.

"There's no need to do that, Lieutenant." She said. "I've already spoken to Raven and Reese and they have agreed to stay for the night. My father and I appreciate your assistance to bring them here."

"Oh, that was nothing." Van gladly replied. "I'm happy to help."

Kathleen smiled. "Well then, rest well. I have take my father to his quarters now." She turned at her back and then left.

Van thought that things won't turn out the same as before starting tomorrow. He could only imagine what could happen once he wakes up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raven took off his jacket, and then his boots before jumping on his back on the silky blankets of the queen sized bed, bouncing comfortably as if it were his own. He has been waiting for hours to finally relax in peace. The cozy atmosphere in the classy designed bedroom took away anything heavy that he had in his mind.

"Who would have thought that we'd have a chance to relax in a place like this?" Reese said to herself, mesmerized with the elegant displays in the bed room.

"What matters here is that I'm finally away from that noisy bunch of people." Raven yawned, claiming all the pillows for himself and then shutting his eyes.

"Aren't you going to wash up?" Reese asked, checking the wardrobe.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a minute, you go ahead." Raven said, dozing off.

Reese agreed, grabbing a bathrobe hanging in a compartment. From a separate shelf, there's a linen nightdress neatly folded for her to use, just like what Kathleen said. Reese couldn't expect anymore kindness from her.

Count Madrigal's daughter even provided them a bedroom with a private bathroom. Reese felt grateful, but couldn't help but to think that there must be a hidden agenda behind all this generosity.

_I guess they're eager to make me and Raven stay for a little while. _Reese figured as she entered the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, Reese was all pampered up and ready to retire for the night. "I'm already done, it's your turn now."

Just then, she realized that raven was already sound asleep, almost invading the entire space on the bed. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" She pondered with an annoyed expression on her face. She saw a sofa near the window, probably as soft as the bed, but she favored sleeping on the bed much more.

She hesitated; it just seems weird to sleep on the same bed with him.

_How could she forget that there are two of us here? _A grimace formed on Reese's face. _Should I wake him up?_

_Bad idea, he gets angry whenever he gets disturbed while sleeping._

Instead, she slowly and stealthily aimed to get a pillow that Raven has around his arms. She tried to pull it off of his grasp carefully.

Raven unconsciously moved facing another side, allowing Reese to grab the pillow without putting too much effort. But still…

_There's no way that I'm spending the night on a sofa while Raven gets to relax on a bed like this. _Reese thought that there should be no problem if there's a distance between them since the bed is spacious. She left the night lamp on for a while and then tucked herself beneath the blanket, facing the edge of the bed.

_I'll just kick him off the bed if he starts invading my space, and then, I'll just tell him that he fell on his own. _Reese thought in her mind with a grin and then turned the lamp off.

That morning, Reese slowly opened her eyes. The bed seemed a little harder. She moved her body upward into a sitting position and realized that she had fallen off the edge of the bed while she slept. She didn't notice at all because the thick blanket cushioned her fall.

She stood on her feet and looked at Raven, still comfortably asleep.

_At least he didn't see that happen. _Reese thought.

Two maids prepared the dining table with silver wares and china, just enough for the present visitors left inside the mansion. Van glanced at the grandfather clock to check at the time, wondering why their two guests hadn't been showing yet.

"Waiting for someone?" Moonbay observed. "You have been checking the clock four times already."

"And what's wrong with that?" He replied in a sarcastic way.

"Don't worry about those two, they're still in their room." Irvine said, sitting by the table. "They'll show up when they feel like it so don't bother yourself too much about them because they're not going anywhere."

"Irvine's right." Fiona agreed, joining Irvine at the table, occupying the chair opposite from him and began pouring coffee into her mug. "Let's have breakfast, shall we?"

After a moment, the maids placed the freshly baked pastries on the table, instantly luring Van.

"Those look delicious!" Van said excitedly. "I can't wait t—"

"Hold it right there," Moonbay slapped Van's hand away from the pastry. "Don't stop hogging them yet. We're still waiting for someone."

"Well, too bad for them because this is a first come first serve!" Van said.

"Says who?" Moonbay argued.

Just then, Thomas came walking inside and then took a seat beside Van. "Hey, cut it out, you don't want to let Lady Kathleen to see Guardian Force members arguing at the table like little kids, especially in her own mansion. It'll ruin our reputation!"

Van settled on his seat. "Sorry gramps, it won't happen again."

"Hey, who are you calling gramps?" Thomas retorted.

Before they even noticed, Kathleen was already approaching them, holding a silver tray with earl grey tea on it. "Is everything alright in here? I heard someone talking so loudly so I came by to check."

"Oh, sorry about that…" Thomas grimaced at Van.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?" Fiona asked, reaching for a small container of salt.

Kathleen shook her head. "Not really, Reese wanted tea so I came by to bring this here." She placed the silver tray with the tea on the table. "I'm off to my father's lab now. Do help yourself." Seconds later, she left.

A frown suddenly formed on Moonbay's face. "Lady Kathleen sure is a nice person, but that doesn't mean that Reese has to make her do what she wants! I wonder what kind of trick that woman pulled on her. "

"What makes you so sure that she even used her mind controlling bugs on Lady Kathleen? If that kind of thing would happen, then all of us should have been her victim by now." Irvine thought rationally.

Moonbay could understand Irvine's point, but still, she's not convinced that someone manipulative as Reese could still be trusted.

Just outside the window pane, Van could see Zeke chasing butterflies. Something suddenly came into his thoughts. As far as he could remember, Dr. Jonathan was really interested about organoids. Just as when he was about to speak, a butler came inside with Raven and Reese.

Everything that came up in his mind earlier faded into greeting them. "Good morning!"

"Oh, it's you guys again." Raven groaned.

"What's with that look on your face? Did you have a rough night?" asked Van.

Raven occupied a seat, skipping one chair at Van's side. "No."

"He slept like a baby in a cradle." Reese mumbled teasingly.

Raven sneered at her but didn't continue what he was going to say. He considered it a truce since he accidentally kicked her off the bed last night when she was asleep. Reese would have smothered him if she knew what happened that night.

"Is that so?" Van wanted to snicker, but he thought about what could happen if he did. He cleared his throat. "By the way, Lady Kathleen brought your tea a while ago."

"I didn't ask her for any—" Reese suddenly remembered something. "She must have heard me when she came by to call us. " She murmured, feeling a little strange for some reason. She felt like she's feeling bad about something but she just can't explain to herself why.

"You were just so noisy that even the gardener at the yard could hear you." Raven teased back.

Reese scoffed. She decided to ignore Raven, and then, she poured tea on a cup. She stared at Fiona who just had another fill of coffee in her mug, watching her as she began putting something odd in it.

"Is that salt?" Reese asked, looking puzzled. She thought that Fiona must have mistaken it for sugar.

"Yes, it is. Coffee tastes better with salt." Fiona replied delightfully. "Want to try? It also tastes good in tea."

_Well, this is new. _"No, thank you." Reese said, and then she took a sip in her cup.

Moments later, Thomas noticed that there are hardly any people inside the mansion aside from them. "That's odd, even Karl isn't here. Where could they be?"

"Maybe they're in Dr. Jonathan's lab." Van presumed, taking a big bite on his sandwich. "Let's ask Lady Kathleen later."

Every minute inside the dining hall never stopped with curiosity. It was like each one of them wants to know more about what Raven and Reese are like, even their real personalities that they never got the chance to find out before. But they all have to start with the basic way.

"So I take it that you're still not giving the officials your answer about joining the Guardian Force." Irvine speculated, turning to Raven and Reese.

"I already have." Raven replied casually, swirling the tablespoon in his mug.

"You have?" Van said with a surprised look on his face. "Since when?"

"No need for you to know." Raven derided.

Van pouted. "Stingy." He mumbled.

They were quiet for a few seconds.

Raven had been thinking a lot about it since last night before falling asleep. He woke up before dawn and met up with Schubaltz. The higher officials seemed like they've only had a couple of minutes of rest and are up for the rest of the night. Raven even thought to himself if they actually sleep or not. Before he returned to his room, most of them left the mansion to take care of something back at the headquarters, leaving him under Van's watch.

Van was unaware of this task though.

"I'm joining the Guardian Force." Raven said calmly, as if it was not a big deal, but the rest of them looked astonished including Reese.

Van asked to make sure if what he just heard is true. "You're not bluffing, are you?"

"Do you think I'm bluffing?" There's still an indifferent expression on Raven's face, as if he didn't want anyone to get excited all of a sudden and make a fuss about it like what he thought Van would do.

"What made you change your mind?" Thomas asked.

Raven shrugged like it was nothing, but he's actually refusing to give an answer. "I agreed because I like this mansion." He lied with a grin, trying to hide his true motif. He actually does like the mansion though.

"Just like that?" Irvine raised a questioning brow.

"The Count will be providing everything I need and everything I want." Raven said with a smirk. "I can say that he made a reasonable offer, so I agreed."

There was a slight pause. After a minute, Van, Irvine and Thomas and Moonbay began to burst out laughing.

"There's no way that what you just said is true. That's just ridiculous!" Van chortled.

"I guess you're not the only cunning one around here, Van, but I don't really care if you're not going to believe me. Try asking anyone in this mansion though. Even the servants know about it." Raven stated coolly.

"Yeah, right, it's not like you're suddenly going to become our master here. That's a laugh!" Irvine mocked.

"Hmm. That sounds tempting." Raven said in a low tone. He turned at Reese, noticing that she seemed quiet the whole time. "What do you think, Reese?"

"I don't really know what to say." She mumbled. _Can anyone please tell me he's joking!_

"You look a little edgy, oh well, let's hurry and get back to the apartment." With a smirk on his face, he finished the coffee in his mug.

"You're leaving?" _I knew he was bluffing! _Van thought.

"I'll just be gathering a few stuff. I'll return at noon." Raven said, and then turned to Reese. "You're going to Sorrell Town, right?"

Reese nodded her head. "I'm going to visit Specula as well in the observato— I mean…_house._"

"Why do you still return to that town, Reese?" Fiona wondered. "Isn't it dangerous for you there?"

"Um…" Reese tried to think of the right explanation to say, or rather a lie that they won't even doubt for a second. For the moment, only Raven knows that she's going back to that town to resign at the café that she works at. "I'm picking up some stuff too."

"You guys look like you've got a load of stuff to carry, need some help with that?" Moonbay offered.

"You're suddenly being nice to them, Moonbay. Was there something like a potion that makes people nice mixed in the cake you just ate?" Van joked.

Moonbay rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, that's funny." She said sarcastically.

"That's okay, we can do it ourselves." Reese told Moonbay.

An hour later, Raven and Reese went off.

It was a big surprise for everyone that Raven finally said his approval. Everyone doubted at first, even Reese did. There must have been a condition more than just getting whatever he wants. She knows that Raven isn't just all about the mansion or luxury, he's never like that.

Reese tried to ask Raven a few times while they were on their way to Sorrell Town and to the observatory but Raven just kept on snubbing her. She even attempted to get into his head and find out whatever Raven is hiding. She couldn't though.

It was almost noon when they returned back to the Villa, carrying their valuables with them. The only ones that they didn't bring along with them are their organoids, Shadow and Specula.

No matter how much Reese wanted to bring Specula along with her, Raven would start getting all cautious in spite of already being affiliated with the Guardian Force. There's no telling of what could possibly happen, especially if they are around that goofy Dr. Jonathan, also known as Count Madrigal.

Raven still has his suspicion with the middle-aged Count even with all the prestige that he could give.

At the entrance of the mansion, Raven and Reese saw Fiona and Van by the porch, drinking tea this time.

'_I bet that's salt she's mixing in her cup.' _Reese said to herself_._

"You're just in time; Colonel Schubaltz just came a while ago." Van said. "Want to drink some tea? They taste great."

"Even better with salt!" Fiona giggled.

"Do you really put salt in everything you drink?" Raven asked out of curiosity.

An awkward look formed on Van's face. "That's an old habit of hers. By the way, Schubaltz wanted to give this to you; he said that it's from Dr. Jonathan." Van handed an envelope to Raven. There was something thick inside.

"What's that?" Reese asked.

Raven opened the envelope and saw thousands of money inside.

Van's eyes grew wide all of a sudden. "Is the Count bribing you after all?" He asked apprehensively.

"A little, but trust me, it's not about the money, got it?" Raven replied.

Van demanded for a clear answer. "Then how do you explain what you're holding?"

"It's none of your business Van." Raven replied indifferently, walking straight toward the door.

The atmosphere of being around Raven changed in a sudden. Raven's actions were just too dubious for them to really trust even though he's one of them now, or perhaps, Van was just thinking too much.

'_Maybe I'm just paranoid.' _Van said to himself. He sat back down on his chair and tried to clear his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Reese followed Raven as he went up the curved marble stairs. At the corridor, she noticed that Raven was heading to a different direction. "Our room is in the other way."

"I'm actually going to take a look at my new room. I requested for a separate one." Raven replied calmly.

They stopped outside a door that looked bigger than what the rest of the rooms had. As they entered, Reese was marveled at what she just saw. "This…this is your room?"

"Yep, I asked for it this morning and they got everything fixed in an instant while we were gone." He sat comfortably on a couch. "It's pretty impressive, isn't it?"

The size of the room was twice bigger than any rooms that they have ever been at. There's even a five feet aquarium inside and a king size bed. The bathroom seemed like a Jacuzzi could fit in.

"So what you were saying this morning at the table was all true then." She murmured.

A grin grew on Raven's face. "Do you think I'd kid about something like that?"

Reese was almost speechless, but more than anything else, she wanted to hear Raven explain everything. "What exactly did you do?"

"I kept refusing his every offer at first, until he gave in and agreed that I can have anything to my satisfaction, but," He stared outside the huge glass window, looking slightly disdained. "He wanted to study the Geno Breaker...even Shadow."

"And you agreed with it?" Reese asked in a low tone.

Raven snorted. "Nope, I was okay with the Geno Breaker but if he wants Shadow, he's got to think of a better offer."

Reese sighed in relief. "A second ago I thought that you got yourself involved in some sort of trouble."

"You're really concerned about me, aren't you?" Raven teased.

Reese's face flushed red. "I didn't say I was concerned." She said coldly.

Just then, Raven tossed the envelope with the money to her. "It's yours."

"W-What do you mean?" Reese looked perplexed.

"Well, you took care of all the finance when I was…you know, so, I'm giving them all back." Raven replied.

Reese seemed a little unsure for a second. "But this is too much, I—"

A smile formed on Raven's face. "I'm just returning the favor, that's all. Besides, I'm not really the shopper kind of person. So I'll just leave the shopping to you."

There was just something in his smile that didn't seem genuine. Like there's something hidden behind it.

"Are you trying to say that you want me to run errands for you?" Reese raised an eyebrow.

"If you could." Raven replied.

"I'm not your maid, Raven!" She angrily threw the envelope back at Raven, storming out of the door. She stopped by the corridor to give her last remark. "And don't forget to take your medicine!" And then she paced away.

She was gone before Raven could apologize, although, he also thought that it was a little amusing to see her getting angry all of a sudden.

By the corridor, Van saw Reese pass him by and ignored him. She looked upset for some reason but he continued toward the room to deliver some stuff. He didn't expect that the box he is carrying would be this heavy, but it was also his idea to help out the old butler to unload the material.

Just by the door, Raven showed up.

Van grinned at him, attempting to make a joke about what he just saw on the way. "I just saw Reese and she looks kind of mad. What was that about, a lover's quarrel?"

"Excuse me?" Raven said sternly.

"I'm just kidding…unless it's true." Van speculated.

"Just give me that." Raven coldly took the heavy box from Van and then slammed the door at his face.

Van is confounded by Raven's sudden rough treatment toward him, considered that Van is trying to give Raven a hand. Other than that, Van is also curious with the new room Raven has. He just heard about it from the butler and has not yet seen it personally, but for sure, it must be different than theirs just by judging the style of the door. It almost looked like that it's one of the master bedrooms in the mansion.

_I guess there's nothing wrong if I take a little peek inside. _Van thought, slightly opening the door and slipping his head inside. At first glance he was in deep awe, he just stepped inside glancing everywhere like a child in a carnival. "Whoa!"

"Hey, I didn't allow you to get in here." Raven said coldly.

"This isn't fair! How come you get to stay in this room?" Van exclaimed in disdain.

Raven gave him a smirk. "I guess today is just my lucky day. It wouldn't hurt if you try to request a fancy room like mine if you don't like your room in the attic though."

"For your information, I don't sleep in the attic!" Van yelled furiously.

"Well then, just keep hoping that the Count will be nice enough to give you what you really deserve one of these days." Raven led Van out of the door. "You should know that you're not the only one who's cunning here. Thanks for bringing my stuff by the way." Then he locked the door.

About half an hour has passed and everyone else are in the living room, except for Raven though. Lady Kathleen told them a while ago to wait there, leaving the maids to bring them some snacks. Moments later, she returned along with someone. She introduced the man.

He seemed quite familiar to Reese though.

"His name is Wesley Stark, my former bodyguard. He has been serving in the Guardian Force for quite some time now and since he has been given the same task in this area, he will be cooperating with you Lieutenant." Lady Kathleen said.

"You mean about Vegard? That's great! We need all the help we can get Lady Kathleen." Van gladly said, patting Wes at the back.

"It's a pleasure to work with all of you. I'll do my best." He glanced at Reese, probably having the same impression that she had when she saw him walk in with the Count's daughter. He tried to be formal this time. "We meet again, miss."

"Seeing your face again never really crossed my mind." And being with Lady Kathleen at that. Something suddenly felt strange the moment Reese saw Wesley Stark again, as if a feeling of suspicion but the problem is, there's not even one reason that she could think of. Their encounter with each other before must have been just a coincidence.

The way how Reese is judging him, he may seem like he's a spy or something like that. That would sound a bit ridiculous with the people around her though. They look like that they trust him more than her and Raven.

"Well, perhaps fate brought both of us here." Wesley said with a smile on his face.

"What a surprise! You actually know each other?" Moonbay said.

"I met him at the bay before." Reese answered. "But if you're curious about how we knew each other, it was him who approached me."

"He approached you?" Fiona said in a low tone, thinking carefully. "Why would someone whom you never met before go to you?"

"There's something fishy going on here." Irvine muttered, raising a brow at Wesley and Reese.

Reese snapped. "I was just minding my own business at that time! Do you think that I'd go out introducing myself to anyone I meet in the streets?"

"It wasn't her fault." Wesley said calmly. "I only spoke to her because she was only by herself and it was already getting dark at that time. I've actually never seen anyone who would watch the sunset with such a gloomy expression."

"Oh I get it…" Van began to ponder. "Hmm. I wonder what Raven will say if he hears about this."

"What are you trying to say, Van?" Thomas asked.

"Well obviously," Van began. "Wesley was trying to hit on Reese at that time!"

Suddenly, Reese felt the urge to try to knock some sense from the words that are coming out from Van's mouth. On the other hand, Wesley could only scratch his head and look away, perhaps embarrassed to give any remarks.

"Are you serious?" Moonbay gawked at Van, and then stared at Wesley. "Is that true?"

"I can't believe that you would suddenly come up with something like that, Van." Irvine mumbled. "I'm going out for a while." He said, stepping out of the living room.

"That's actually not it Lieutenant—"

Van suddenly intervened before Wesley could say his thoughts.

"I think we have ourselves a love triangle in this mansion." Van told himself.

"What are you saying? Raven and I aren't even in a relationship!" Reese snapped, and then suddenly felt her face flush. She could hardly believe that she was able to say _that word,_ but she tried to pretend like it's nothing at all_. _

"Since when did you become so cheesy, Van?" Moonbay said, putting her hands on her waist. "In some way, I admit that what you're doing is kind of amusing but you can't just say whatever you want in front of a guest." She scolded.

Van realized his own actions and began to apologize. "Okay, okay. I don't know what got into me." He glanced at Wesley. "Forget about what I said. I was not really serious about that."

"That's alright.'" Wesley replied. "Well then, I'll just check out my room, you guys better be in the lab in less than thirty minutes. I think that they are almost done with the preparations there."

"Okay, but aren't you coming?" Van asked.

"I'll be there after a while. I'll just fix some stuff upstairs, you guys go ahead." He headed toward the stairs.

Afterwards, they went to the lab. Reese kept on giving Van a cold shoulder for what he said earlier.

Van didn't really think that she would take it too seriously and snap ,denying it at the same time just makes it look obvious that . It was written all over her face that Raven and she might be closer than they expected.

Twenty minutes later, Raven was done with rearranging his new room. He locked the door and then decided that better be in the lab by now since Dr. Jonathan is expecting him. Just in time while walking through the corridor, he stumbled with a new face that was just about to leave.

Raven realized that the man came out from what he knew was Van's bedroom. He wasn't that leery about the man since its Van's room and not his. Although, he's obviously not a room service judging by the uniform he is wearing.

"Are you from around here?" Raven asked.

The man turned at Raven.

They both familiarized with each other the moment they looked in each other's eyes.

"Oh, it's you; I didn't know that you're from around here." Raven muttered. "What are you doing in Van's room?"

"So you are here as well, I see. Actually, I just arrived from headquarters." He said calmly. "I didn't get to introduce myself before, my name is Wesley Stark."

"I believe that's not the answer from the question I asked." Raven said.

"Is that so?" Wesley grinned. "I was just asked to bring some stuff in here, nothing else."

"Really," Raven muttered. "If that is the case, I better go now."

"You must be heading to the lab I presume." Wesley began to follow Raven. "Do you mind if I go there with you?"

Raven ignored him and just kept walking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wesley mumbled, finding the atmosphere awkward since he started talking to Raven.

Inside the laboratory, Dr. Jonathan was preparing some data in the computer with Lady Kathleen processing something in her laptop.

"Preparations are almost done." Dr. D told Van. "Is everyone here?"

"Raven and the new guy named Stark aren't here yet." Van replied. "Oh yeah, Irvine went out a while ago, but I'm sure that they'll be here before the meeting starts."

"Preparations are already done, Dr. D!" Dr. Jonathan exclaimed gladly.

"Fantastic, but some members are still missing. Should we start without them or should we wait for a couple of minutes?" Dr. D suggested.

"Hm? Well I don't really tolerate tardiness, especially in meetings. Who are they?" The Count said looking slightly stern.

"I think that Raven and Wesley are still in their rooms and Irvine just went out, but I'm sure that he can't be too far from the villa." Van answered.

"Wesley? Wesley Stark?" Dr. Jonathan pondered.

"Yes father, you do remember my former bodyguard, right?" Lady Kathleen said. "All these working late at night must have made you forget things. You were the one who recommended him here, remember?"

"Oh, yes! I remember it now!" The Count exclaimed.

Lady Kathleen let out a sigh. "He'll be devastated if he finds out that you have forgotten about him."

"It's not my fault! It's because I've been staying up all night!"

"All these back aching research is not good for someone your age. You can retire anytime you want, you know?"

Dr. Jonathan snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, dear. My body is still in perfect shape to continue what I have been working for the past twenty five years."

"Sorry for interrupting your father-daughter moment but I'm just a little curious about this research that you've been bringing about." Reese stood about three feet away, leaning by the wall.

The Count gave her a stare. "I guess there is no reason not to tell you. It's quite complicated to be exact, but I'll give you an idea." He said. "Everything started as a mere imagination in my head; I wanted to create something that will increase the capacity of a zoid in every way, but I stopped my research because I lacked resources until I heard about organoids and their astounding capabilities to enhance a zoid. I never really thought that they existed until I saw the data in the Guardian Force and until I finally saw Van's organoid, Zeke. Unfortunately, there's only a few of them that exists. So now, I am continuing my research to develop the capabilities of any zoid to its maximum potential without the use of organoids."

"In other words, my father wanted to create an artificial organoid." Lady Kathleen said in a simple way.

Van began to think. "An artificial organoid, huh? It'll surely be a big help to the military if you succeed Dr. Jonathan, especially if we have to deal with someone like the Death Stinger or the Death Saurer again."

"Well, I think that it would be much better if, well, let's say—"

"Don't push your luck old man." Reese stated coldly.

"Aw…" A devastated look grew on the Count's face. "I thought that you would understand if I told you my story. Just so you know, I've already conducted a couple of tests with Zeke, and of course it's with Van's approval. Nothing wrong happened, see?"

Dr. Jonathan pointed outside the sound proof window a few feet away. Zeke was there, looking through, and then went away when a butterfly fluttered by.

"You just need to trust me. I swear that nothing wrong will happen to Spectrona."

"It's Specula!" Reese uttered furiously, not giving any second thoughts to refuse what the Count wanted.

The Count apologized. "Yes, Specula, that's what I meant to say."

"But you just said Spectrona." Moonbay said.

"Come to think of it, Spectrona doesn't sound so bad." Van said gleefully.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Huh? It sounds like a mecha robot fighter from the galaxy or something."

"Please stop saying that. It's dreadful to hear." Reese muttered with a glower on her face.

Just then, Irvine entered, surprised that they haven't started yet. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where have you been?" Moonbay asked.

"I went out to take a breather. Why haven't you started yet?" Irvine pulled out a chair and then sat down.

"Well, the Count got a little occupied…" Moonbay replied.

"Irvine, did you see Raven and Wesley on your way here?" Fiona asked.

"Yep, they'll be here any moment now." Irvine replied.

A few seconds later, Raven entered with Wesley following behind.

"I guess the meeting hasn't started yet." Wesley told himself. He paced closer to the table, near Lady Kathleen and the Count.

"You're late boy!" Dr. Jonathan declared in a slightly loud tone, surprising Wesley.

Lady Kathleen frowned, knowing that he shouldn't be scolding someone whom he forgot the name. "Don't scold him now, father. He wasn't the only one we were waiting for."

Wesley bowed his head with respect, understanding the Count's sudden mood swings because he knows that he(The Count) has been dealing with a lot of stress lately."My apologies, Count. I know very well that you do not tolerate tardiness and still I—"

Suddenly, Lady Kathleen intervened, pushing Wesley toward a vacant seat in a hurry. "There's no need to be sorry now please sit down…everyone! We don't have all day. Father, up front, now."

As everyone sat down, Moonbay leaned over to Fiona to whisper. "Who knew that the sweet looking lady could be so bossy?"

"Maybe she got it from her father. Did you notice how their mood suddenly changes?" Fiona whispered back.

Dr. Jonathan began, clearing his throat first and then opened the five feet screen. As he started, he took a glimpse at Raven. A small grin grew on his face and then went back to the subject.

"Before I forget, I would like everyone to know that the Geno Breaker has already been retrieved and is now under repair." He announced. "By the looks of it, that zoid looked really terrible. Almost seems like it is impossible to put together again. I just don't get why you abandoned such a marvelous zoid like that."

Raven kept his thoughts for his self, not making even a little reaction about it.

"Well, that's pretty quick. I thought that it would take days to get the Geno Breaker." Van said. "Isn't that great, Raven? Maybe we can have another battle once your Geno Breaker's done."

"There is one problem though." Dr. Jonathan added. "The core is completely dead, and I don't think that any other kind of cores would work on that."

"Only an organoid can restore the Geno Breaker's power." Lady Kathleen said. "Raven, we'll need Shadow to get the core working again. Please think about it."

"If I wanted to repair the Geno Breaker so bad then I would have done it a long time ago." Raven snapped. "You already got what you asked and it doesn't include Shadow."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Very well," Dr. Jonathan fixed his spectacles. "I respect your decision, Raven, but if you change your mind, let me know." _Hmm. Perhaps I should let him have access in the pool area; he might like it or…_

_This guy doesn't know when to quit! Why is he so obsessed with my Geno Breaker anyway? _Raven thought. _I bet he just wants it for vanity because it's rare, he's a Count after all._

_I wonder what Raven is thinking. He's really serious about just leaving his own zoid like a piece of scrap metal, but why? Dr. Jonathan's insight's for the Geno Breaker is a good thing. Is Raven suspecting something that not any of us are noticing here? _Van thought in his mind.

_Everyone's suddenly so quiet. I wonder why Schubaltz isn't saying anything. And what's so special about Raven's Geno Breaker? There's a bigger problem that we all have to deal here. _Moonbay thought, placing a hand on her chin.

_Reese looks a little annoyed... _Fiona sighed. _I feel like drinking tea again._

Reese rolled her eyes. _Looks like everybody is trying to put up their own drama here, and can't they just say what they're thinking? _

"Well, it's awfully quiet here." Thomas muttered, trying to break the silence.

Dr. Jonathan went back to his senses to continue the topic. "Right, I guess we were a little deep in thought a while ago." He said, looking at his audience, and then clapped his hands. "Now let's talk about the latest reports from the headquarters. Dr. D will be taking it from here."

The old scientist went t the front, flashing a different image at the screen. "Four hours ago, Vegard has been spotted lurking in the fourth district in this city. We can't tell why he was here because according to witnesses, he just vanished all of a sudden. So I must advice everyone to watch your back all the time."

"What do you mean by he just _vanished?_" Van asked.

"Seemed like he was in a hurry, or he must be tracking someone." Dr. D replied.

"It's a good thing that Raven and Reese weren't around the city at that time. There's a possibility that he might be tracking Reese." Schubaltz remarked. "And Van, don't forget why you're here for."

"You sound like you think that I'm just going to kid around while I'm here in this Villa, Colonel. Don't worry about a thing, you can count on me." Van said eagerly.

On the other hand, Irvine, Moonbay and Thomas were a little skeptic about what they just heard from Van.

The meeting ended an hour later. It didn't seem like there was any more clarification to prolong their stay at the lab.

As soon as they got back to the mansion, they were back in doing their 'everyday routine', and it seems like what Raven is fond of doing is locking himself in his own room instead of socializing like what Wesley does.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

(Two Days Later)

"Raven," Reese called outside the door, knocking repeatedly. "Is everything okay in there?"

There was no answer, but she knows he's awake.

Raven would normally answer her, but it seems as though his head weighs a ton. He began to cough and then tried to reach for his pills. He let out a groan as he carried his body upright, moving toward the side table where his pills are. _I shouldn't have locked the door in the first place… _Raven regretted.

It was about yesterday in the afternoon when he started feeling a little nauseous again. Van and the others were doing their usual thing while waiting for any reports while he sat back and watched everyone enjoying their coffee.

It would seem a little exaggerated to think that he grew sick from being around a crowd with such peculiar behavior when they aren't in their duty. They're interesting but they're still out of his league. Reese seems to be adopting pretty quick though.

Raven was never really a socialite, but there are times when he thought that he could try to just make a little step out of his comfort zone like what Reese is doing.

That same afternoon, he could still move and roam around the villa. It was much wider than he thought, almost like a whale king could fit inside the enormous villa.

That night, that was when things got worse for him.

Other than feeling dizzy, he felt like there's a gap in his memory. As if he couldn't trace back whatever he did yesterday or if he made any conversations with anyone.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, his temperature drastically rose up to 40 degrees and Reese had no idea about it.

He wobbled when he tried to walk, holding on to anything he could touch just to keep himself up. When he was a feet away to the door, his body suddenly gave in, making a thumping sound as he fell on his knees.

Reese noticed that something wasn't right outside the room and began calling onto Raven, telling him to open the door.

Raven panted as he attempted to rise on his feet. He wiped his sweaty forehead, unlocked the door then pulled it open.

"Are you alright?" Reese asked with concern.

"No." Raven panted. Then he leaned by the wall, sitting down.

Reese touched his fore head, a little surprised with his temperature. "Raven, why were you keeping this to yourself? You can hardly breathe and you even locked the door!" She said in a scolding manner.

"You can…scold me…later, but will you…_please _help me get back…to bed…" He huffed. "I feel like— I'm going to hurl…"

Reese took his arm around her shoulder, trying her best to carry his weight. "Just don't fall on me, you're kind of heavy."

With every little step, she managed to lie him down on the bed.

_Wow, I thought I wouldn't make it here! _She thought, heaving out a breath. "Just how did you get a fever? You were fine yesterday." She sat down beside Raven.

Raven replied with a groan. Whatever he tried to say, it was far from Reese's comprehension.

"I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" She asked.

He began to repeat his statement, but it only ended up like a groan with a couple of words coming out.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Raven." Reese said.

"_I SAID—I HAVE NO IDEAAA!" _Raven said loudly, coughing out several times afterwards.

Reese patted his back lightly, at least trying to comfort him since she thought that there was little that she could do for him and the rest was the doctor's job.

"No idea, huh?" Reese mumbled.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

It was Wesley; right behind him was Van who just caught up with him.

"Excuse us." Van said.

"Is everything okay in here?" Wesley said, making a step inside the room. "Hey, nice place you got here."

Covering himself underneath his thick blanket, he made a statement but wasn't really that clear to understand.

"What did he say?" Wesley asked.

Reese leaned a little closer to Raven, trying to understand what he was mumbling about, but whatever he told her, she completely disagreed. "Now don't be so cocky, there's no reason to make them leave, Raven. They can help you too."

Raven grunted.

"Come on, what you need is some fresh air." Reese said, pulling the blanket off from Raven. "You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"Gosh, you look awful." Van said. "Let me call a doctor to take a look at you."

"Thank you." Reese said.

"I'll go get a maid to bring you something to fill into your empty stomach. What do you want me to get you?" Wesley asked.

Reese could tell that Raven seems to be uninterested with anyone's offer to help. He just kept quiet, facing the opposite side.

"Please get him a hot soup." Reese said, looking gratefully at Wesley. "Thanks for trying to help out."

"No problem." Wesley replied gleefully, pacing out of the door.

As seconds passed when they were both alone again, Reese tried to talk to Raven. He was already used with opening up with Reese since they did had their fair share of adventure together in the past although Raven was a little too arrogant and self- centered back then. She could see that Raven had changed a lot, but she also realized that there's something in him that didn't show any changes, especially toward the people he is currently cooperating right now.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Reese asked in a low tone.

Raven let out a soft sigh. "If we didn't meet any of them at all back then, do you think our situation by now could have been, like— better in some way?"

"Don't you like our lives this way where people are helping us?" Reese stated. "You know, there's still time for you to get used with hanging around with them in a day like this."

Raven grew quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I just can't help but to feel like… like I'm a prisoner here." He muttered.

Reese smiled calmly at him. "Prisoners don't get treated like V.I.P's or have whatever they ask from the big man, like this extravagant looking bed room of yours."

"If it's just like that then I shouldn't have problems to bring Shadow here to trash Van's room." Raven joked.

Reese laughed. _He seems to be in a better mood, I thought he was going to sulk all day. He was just being shy after all._

"I know that you think the same way as I do. You also don't want to get your precious organoid into trouble, don't you?" He added. "They're not like guinea pigs to be used in tests just for their own gain."

"Well, they did tests to Zeke and nothing happened. Don't you think that we're just being a little too paranoid?" Reese said. "These people here trusts us, don't you think it's just fair to give them our trust?"

"Nope." Raven replied firmly. "As long as they're keeping us in the shadows, they won't get to lay a finger on Shadow."

"What do you mean?" Reese asked curiously.

"What I mean to say is that the information he's telling us isn't quite everything, there's still more and I want to find out what it is." Raven replied.

Reese began to ponder. "Are you saying that Dr. Jonathan is… now how do I put this…"

"Don't strain yourself. It's difficult to judge that guy— I mean, he has frequent mood swings and sometimes acting goofy and all but I'm having a feeling like we're being toyed around here."

"And what made you say that?" Reese asked.

Just then, Van returned with a doctor with him.

The man introduced his self as Dr. Clyse. He was a tall, young looking man who is actually in his thirtees. He moved at the side of the bed, placing his instruments on a small table and began to check on Raven and then took a blood test. A moment later, he gave a piece of paper to Reese for the prescribed medicine for Raven.

"I'll be returning tomorrow with the blood test result." He said.

"So what's wrong with Raven, is it anything serious?" Van asked.

"It's only a high fever." Dr. Clyse said. "Just get the prescribed medicines and follow the instructions written on the paper I gave to let you know how many times you should consume in a day. And get plenty of rest, lots of fluid and some fresh air, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Raven muttered.

"If anything happens, give me a call." Dr. Clyse said, and then afterwards, he left.

A few seconds later, a maid came in with a hot bowl of soup in a silver tray. She placed it on a small table near the bed. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked politely.

Van turned to Raven. "Well?"

"This'll do." Raven replied in a low tone.

The maid left when she finished her duty. Just then, Van realized that Wesley didn't return. "I wonder where that guy went… anyway, get well soon Raven, okay?"

"What's with you guys?" Raven muttered.

"I'm just being nice, that's all." Van replied. "What about you, why are you always being so grouchy to us?"

"No reason." Raven replied coldly.

"Now what kind of an answer is that?" Van said with an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" A smirk grew on Raven's face.

Before Van could reply back, he heard Fiona calling outside.

"Van," She stepped inside the enormous room.

"What is it Fiona?" asked Van, noticing that she seemed worried about something. "Is there something wrong?"

"I think there's something wrong with Zeke." She replied with anxiety. "You should come quickly."

Upon hearing what Fiona said, he swiftly rushed out with her.

"I wonder what's going on." Reese said curiously when Van had already left. "I'm going to check it out, you stay here and rest."

"Since when did you get to order me around?" Raven asked.

"Just stay put, I don't want to see you unconscious somewhere in this mansion." Reese instructed, closing the door as she exited the room.

Moments later, she found Van and Fiona at the garden tending Zeke. The organoid was lying on the ground and it didn't look very well.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fiona said, looking very worried.

"What's wrong buddy, what is it?" Van was kneeling beside Zeke with one hand touching its snout.

The organoid growled lowly with discomfort for a reason nobody could tell.

"Hey, what happened here?" Moonbay paced beside Fiona with Irvine and Thomas following behind her. "Did he get sick again?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope Zeke will be okay." Fiona murmured.

"Hey, what's this?" Van noticed something inside Zeke's mouth and began to examine the transparent looking object. It shined like a gem and it was the size of Van's palm. "Where'd you get this, buddy?"

Zeke growled, saying that he had found it in Van's room.

"Hmm. I don't remember bringing something like this in my room. Maybe this belongs to Lady Kathleen." Van guessed.

"But Zeke seems certain that he found it in your room, Van." Fiona asserted.

A few seconds passed, Zeke began to move. The organoid stared at Van as if trying to say that he was already feeling better.

"'What a relief, don't ever pull up an act like that again, okay?" Van insisted seriously. "Now, about this—thing."

"Why don't you let me take a look at that..." Moonbay snatched the gem from Van, holding it close to her eyes fondly.

"Hey, don't forget that it isn't yours Moonbay." Van reminded, knowing how much Moonbay loves to hold onto anything shiny.

She frowned at Van. "I'm not that greedy, Van, I'm not going to take it. But just in case you don't find the owner, I'll be the one to keep it safe." She said, handing the gem back to Van.

"Fine. Come on, Zeke, let's find Lady Kathleen." Van said. "Do you want to come with us Fiona?"

Just at the corner of her eye, she realized that Reese had been standing there the whole time. Fiona thought that perhaps that Van could finish a simple task without her, but for now, she at least wanted to give some time to know Reese a bit more despite of their issues in the past.

"I think I'll pass." Fiona decided.

She watched Van and Zeke leave before calling Reese.

"I guess Zeke only wanted a little attention." Thomas said as he began to walk back to the mansion. "I think I'll just go and look for Karl to ask for updates about the Vegard guy."

"Well, this day is surprisingly boring without any missions to track down." Irvine said, also going back into the mansion. "I think I'll just go catch a few winks."

Afterwards, everything returned the way it was.

Just a few feet away, Moonbay placed her attention at Fiona and Reese. It has only been a few days but Fiona seemed like she's already getting closer and closer to Reese.

_It's alright, I guess...but as far as I can remember, Reese wanted to kill FIona before. I just don't know which side I should buy... _Moonbay thought. _But then, Fiona will probably come up with that statement again- that everything that happened in the past is long gone and Reese has completely changed for the greater good._

_It's starting to give me a headache. I should probably relax while I still can, and if things start to get topsy-turvy, then I can tell FIona 'I told you so!'. That'll knock some sense out of her when that time comes._

"Moonbay,"

She saw Fiona standing right behind her.

"Why are you spacing out?"

"Oh,uh, I was...thinking about...what I should do this afternoon. I think I'm going to die from boredom because the officers here are kind of taking too long to give out orders, you know?" A sheepish smile formed on Moonbay's face.

"That's awful Moonbay!" Fiona exclaimed. "Would you like to join us then? It might not really interest you but at least it would save you from boredom…" She murmured. "Everyone else seem to act that way…"

"Well, I—"

"It wouldn't hurt if you try to get to know her. Isn't she a comrade now?" Fiona insisted.

_You're same as always Fiona. _Moonbay thought. "Alright then." She agreed.

Soon, Reese found herself being interrogated.

Interrogated with questions she found hard to answer. What would be the point of telling them about her, there's no way they can do anything about it or to change a bit about her.

Sometimes she feels tense even to open her mouth. It was as if they are expecting something—something that will catch they're interest.

Something that will probably stretch their curiosity about her.

She didn't want to leak too much info about her. Especially if the topic goes further to—

"Is it true, that there's something going on between you and…you know." Moonbay whispered.

Reese gulped. She never, ever wanted to be asked with questions like that.

"You can tell, it's just us in my room anyway, no one will hear." Fiona murmured.

_I'd rather face a Death Saurer and a Death Stinger than these two._ Reese thought nervously as Fiona and Moonbey anticipated carefully for her answer. _Hmm. Maybe a little acting will do the trick here. _"Of course not, are you crazy?"

"Really? But you and Raven seem like you're more than just friends." Moonbay made sure.

"Oh please, I don't want to stick around with someone who easily gets grouchy when someone touches his stuff." Reese lied, looking confident.

Fiona began to ponder. "But he lets you go into his room even without permission, and he seems nicer to you unlike the way how he treats Van."

"Oh yeah, and there's one more thing, he smiles at you." Moonbay said with a sly grin. "I know that it means something, Reese."

Reese forced herself to laugh. "That's because he wasn't feeling well! You know how people get so delusional when they're feeling nauseous!"

"Do you mean that Raven's the one who's delusional or us?" Moonbay asked.

"Maybe you're getting delusional too, Reese. Why are you forcing yourself to laugh like that?" Fiona figured, asking Reese with a curious look on her face.

_She noticed I was faking it? _Reese trembled. _She's sharper than I thought._

"I don't think she's delusional Fiona, I think she's just uncomfortable and a little edgy, right?" Moonbay said nicely.

Reese nodded her head in agreement. "That's right." _I wish that this meaningless conversation would stop already…_

"If that's the case, then anytime you want to open up about something, you can always look for us." Fiona said happily.

"S-Sure." Reese answered.

"Now let's change the topic." Moonbay began to think. "What are you afraid most? I'll admit that I really hate getting sand in my hair."

"Is that even a fear?" Reese asked.

"No. I just don't like it because it makes my hair frizzy and dry, you know." Moonbay replied.

"I see." Reese murmured.

"I don't think that you're afraid of anything though, you do have powers that projects horrible things into a person's mind, and sometimes you even use those little blue bugs to mind control people too." Fiona said casually. "I remember when I saw an illusion wherein Van was on the ground and he was—"

"How could you be so calm about that now?" Reese said in a low tone with a dismayed look on her face. "Are you thinking that it's because you've erased the slightest hurtful memory that you had about us…about me, Fiona…now that we're living in the same roof?"

There was a brief silence.

And then. a smile grew on Fiona's face. "It really is painful to watch someone you care about die like that, even if it's just an illusion, or perhaps in a dream." She stated calmly. "That's why I'm really glad that nothing happened to any of my friends. Van stayed by my side even if I had no memories of my past. The same thing also goes with Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas, and the rest in the Guardian Force. I just don't know where I'd be without them…It was because of them…that I found out who I really am. If you think about it Reese, you might realize that we're pretty much alike besides being ancient zoidians."

_Why…_

"It's not like I'm forgetting who you where and what you did before, but you know what, I'm really happy that I'm able to share a moment like this with you, Reese. I know you had a rough past, but let's stick together from now on. We're friends now, aren't we?"

_I just don't understand…_

"Oh Fiona, your kindness is starting to make me cry." Moonbay sniffed. She glanced at Reese with an expression like she is ready to give her a chance. "We should be celebrating so take off that long face and cheer up already!"

_Friends…_

Reese rubbed a tear that fell from her eye. She doesn't know what expression to make or what words to say.

_I don't know how she does it, but at least I've taken a lot of burden off my chest now. _

"Feeling better now?" Moonbay asked.

"Much better." Reese replied.

"That's good." Fiona said with a smile.

"Do you know what I'm most afraid of?" Reese came up all of a sudden.

Moonbay raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

Reese let out a soft laughter. "Do you think that I'm just a whole package of evil tactics?"

Fiona began to think. "Well, it's hard to judge…"

"What exactly are you afraid of then?" Moonbay asked.

_Fear…I wonder if there's anything that Raven is afraid to loose…_

_But there is one thing that I'm afraid of…_

Reese stood up.

_And that's losing the person I care about most…_

"Roaches." She walked toward the door and then left Fiona and Moonbay looking baffled.

"Did she just say- roaches?" Fiona wondered.

"Who wouldn't disagree? I hate cockroaches too, especially flying ones!" Moonbay said reluctantly.

At the other side of the corridor, Reese walked silently to her room, a grin suddenly grew on her face. _Telling the truth has always been a pain for me to do, Fiona. I can't believe I had to put up an act like that just to get away from those two chatterboxes. If Raven ever saw me being so sentimental I'm never going back in this place._

_But that was fun though__._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Raven, how are you feeling?" Reese went straight inside the dim bedroom, checking on how Raven was doing.

A week ago, Dr. Clyse came by with the result of the check-up. It wasn't that serious.

'Just a fever', he says.

Then if it's just a fever, then why is Raven not getting any better then? He should already be out chasing Vegard with Van and the others by now, but instead, he's stuck in his chamber like a couch potato.

"You know, my life has never been this worse ever since I got here." Raven grumbled, taking out the thermometer off his mouth and then examined it. "Thirty…nine degrees…Am I reading this right?"

Reese took the thermometer. "Yep. I'm glad that you're still yourself Raven."

Raven let out a groan. "I feel like my head is going to explode. How's Shadow doing?"

"He misses you so much." She giggled. "I'll bring him here if you want, just this once."

Raven sighed. "Is the Count around?"

Reese thought. "He won't notice Shadow coming if he's locked up in his lab, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't have Shadow here if his daughter is prancing around the mansion like a diva all the time." Raven said. "Once they see him they'll start having ideas to do whatever it takes to get Shadow into their lab."

"So is that what you're worried about?" Reese asked.

Raven grew quiet, though there was a stern look on his face.

"The truth is, I don't really know what to decide." Reese said in a low tone. "Sometimes, I get the feeling that something isn't quite right here, but the way they treat us just keeps on covering up their real agenda. Once they show us a bit of niceness…well…I start to feel like there's nothing really bad about them."

Just then, she heard Raven snicker.

"What?" Reese frowned.

"Nothing." He said. "It's just that I'm starting to notice how sentimental you are."

"I'm not being sentimental; I'm just saying whatever goes in my mind right now." Reese told him seriously. "What, do you want me to stop talking?"

"I didn't say anything like that." Raven replied. "You're so different unlike before."

"People change, and so do you." Reese said.

"Not quite." Raven replied.

"Are you certain?" asked Reese, raising a brow.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you calling me a liar?" Raven said in a playful tone.

_I guess this is what happens to guys like him when they stay in bed for a long time. _Reese grinned. "Let's go outside."

"I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'll just rest for a while." Raven excused.

"You already slept enough!" She exclaimed, pulling the blanket off of Raven. "You need to exercise."

"I'm still so frail! I'll faint once I step out of the door!" Raven complained in a teasing way.

"Stop your whining and get up!" Reese commanded, she began to pull Raven up, but he kept on resisting.

"You're not the boss of me!" His weight challenged Reese to even move him from his spot. "Where are you taking me?"

"You need sunlight— you have to— stop resisting already!" Reese exclaimed, pulling his arm as hard as she could.

"Re—Reese…"

It felt difficult to move all of a sudden, like there's something lodged in his throat that is forcing to come out. His stomach felt sick.

Reese began to notice that Raven's expression suddenly changed and he stopped resisting. A thought popped into her mind that his condition right now doesn't seem so good.

She ran into the bathroom, bringing back a basin and then placed it next to Raven's bed.

"Want to drink something?" She asked him anxiously.

Raven shook his head.

"Just stay calm okay." Reese told him in a low tone, rubbing his back.

_He looks like he's about to throw up! _Reese thought. "Just let it out, okay?"

A few seconds later, Raven leaned at the side of the bed where the basin is placed and began to heave.

Reese remembered the pills the doctor gave. She grabbed the container inside a drawer and then sat close to Raven, assisting him.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have forced you like that." Reese regretted, disappointed at herself. All she wanted was to help him, but she had no idea that he was this ill. Seeing him so miserable like this almost makes her feel hopeless, like whatever she tries to do wouldn't help him at all.

Although for him, having Reese near him is enough. Nobody has ever been close to him other than her.

Raven panted then began to heave again and then began to cough.

When she thought that his condition seemed to be getting bad, she got up, thinking that it would be best to call a doctor. "I'll go get Dr. Clyse—" But before she could take a step further, Raven held her wrist to stop her. Soon, he was already breathing normally.

"I'm okay…" Raven coughed. "There's no need…"

Reese sighed with reassurance. "Don't scare me like that!"

He was feeling a little better. "I think it's the medicine. I don't really like the taste…" Raven rested his head on his pillow, closing his eyes.

"You mean the syrup?" Reese took the bottle on the table, opened it and then smelled the bitter fluid. "Funny, I thought these come in different flavors. Do you want me to get pills instead?"

Raven nodded his head.

"Alright," She said. "I'll just…get this mess cleaned up." She said looking reluctant to do so, but she couldn't just let the stained basin stay there or let a sick person do the cleaning.

"Seriously?" Raven sounded surprised. _This lady is hardcore, and she's not even my mother! _"Let the maids do the cleaning, you go ahead and take a break or something." He told her in a low tone.

"Okay, I'll go call a maid then. Just give us a call if you need anything." _Who'll be willing to clean up that is, but I'm sure they won't be able to refuse to comply a guest though._ Soon, Reese left Raven's room.

"You always come around even if I'm not calling." Raven said teasingly as she went out.

About ten Kilometers further from the city, the desert wind blew surprisingly strong that it almost fogged Van's sight of his surroundings. His only way to determine who his comrades are was through his radar.

Van assumed that Vegard lured them into the sandstorm on purpose.

But they still yet to know what his motif is for ringing them here.

"That guy planned a pretty neat tactic to trap us here. I can't see a thing in this sandstorm!" Thomas exclaimed irritatingly.

"Van, are you sure he's still around here somewhere?" Irvine tried to make sure.

"It's difficult to say, Irvine." Van replied. "We better get out of this sandstorm before he starts to attack us."

They began to move out of the place. Before they know what was about to happen, Van heard an explosion ten feet away from him. He realized that Thomas has been hit by missiles. "Are you okay Thomas?"

"Where did that come from?" Thomas exclaimed, trying to get his Dibison back up.

"Keep your eyes open, he's here." Irvine declared.

They anticipated for their opponent's next move. If they try to get away from the sandstorm, one of them might get another surprise attack from Vegard.

Van waited, alert in his surroundings despite not knowing where the enemy might strike next. Just then, he felt something coming his way.

_Another missile launcher? _Van was able to dodge the attack just in time. "Just what kind of zoid is he using?"

"I've no clue, but if he really is close by, our radars should have already been able to detect him." Thomas said. "Do you think he's using some sort of camouflage?"

"He might be." Van said.

"Van, watch it!" Irvine yelled, quickly moving his Lightning Saix toward a different direction in the veil of the sandstorm.

Van managed to stride away from the missile attack. "Well, at least he's not attacking with charged particle beams, or else we're toast here!"

"Damn it! We have to do something here!" Irvine pushed the control for a hyper speed, dashing forward until he's out of the sandstorm. "Now where is he?" He glanced everywhere, searching for Vegard, but all he saw was an empty landscape of sand.

"_Irvine, where are you?" _Van said through a communication link.

"I'm out of the sandstorm, and I don't see him anywhere, Van!" Irvine replied.

"That's impossible." Thomas thought, suddenly, he noticed something strange in his radar. "Hey Van, I'm picking up something here."

Van stared at his radar and saw that his radar is blinking, signalling a movement somewhere in their area. "H-He's in this sandstorm?"

"_What!"_ Irvine exclaimed with disbelief. _"That's impossible! All those missile launchers came from a distance."_

"_That guy must be playing tricks on us. Stay there, Irvine, and see if you can find any zoid who's responsible for the missile launchers." _Van declared.

Irvine scouted his surroundings, glancing everywhere but couldn't find any sort of zoid even in the skies._ "The desert is empty, Van."_

"How are we going to be sure if we're just dealing with one zoid?" Thomas said.

"It may be possible that he's hiding underground…but still," Van muttered, a little confused. He tried to think for a plan, but it's just a matter of time until Vegard strikes again.

'_Van…'_

A familiar voice echoed in his mind. After a moment, he tried to shrug it off.

'_Van!' _

"F-Fiona?" He murmured. _No, it can't be her…_

The voice grew louder and louder in his ears. She sounded like she was in distress, pleading for help…

But it's just impossible to assume that it was truly Fiona's.

It sounds so real.

The feeling felt so familiar to him. It must be some sort of an illusion. He knows that Fiona's safe back at the mansion.

"Damn it Van! Can't you hear me?" Thomas yelled furiously, trying to dodge countless missiles heading straight to their position.

"_Thomas, get out of the sandstorm now!" _Irvine declared.

"Van's acting strange, he's not moving!" Thomas told Irvine.

"_I'll try to get through him." _Irvine said, raising his voice as he tried to snap Van out. _"Van, what's going on? The enemy is attacking; you've got to get out of there!"_

There was no response from Van, so Irvine thought that the only way to get Van to safety was to make the organoid fused in the Blade Liger to take the controls. "Zeke, get the Liger out of there, and try to wake Van up while you're at t will you?"

'_Van, don't leave me here!'_

"_Who are you?" _Van said in a low tone. _"You're not Fiona! I know you're not her!"_

'_Please come back…'_

Van covered his ears, refusing to belief.

He closed his eyes tightly, resisting the deceitful echoes that he was hearing, and before he knew it, the illusions began to penetrate his mind until it made him believe that it was true.

The voices seemed more than just echoes now. Fiona's voice screeched in his ears loud and clear. " He took control of his zoid taking a turn back into the sandstorm just as when it was so close out of it. "I'm coming Fiona!"

Zeke could not just regain the controls from Van to stop whatever Van was about to do. The organoid grew confused, especially when he heard Van say Fiona's name.

"Why is he turning back?" Thomas said, looking baffled.

"Zeke, stop him!" Irvine yelled.

The organoid knew that Van is making a mistake. Zeke just has to stop his master no matter what.

"What are you doing?" Van bellowed. "Fiona's there, I've got to help her!"

"_Are you crazy? She's safe in the mansion. I don't know what's going on in your head but you've got to fight it!" _Irvine said, trying to persuade him.

_An illusion…there's only one person I know who has the ability to manipulate minds… _Van tried to regain his focus back to reality, oblivious that his Blade Liger was still moving forward. Just then, Zeke roared, waking Van back to his consciousness to stop the Liger on time. "Zeke, thanks buddy."

"_Is everything alright?" _Irvine asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Van replied calmly.

"_You were totally out of your mind a while ago. Let's abort this mission for now and get that head of yours examined." _Thomas said.

Van started to change his route. Although, it seemed so strange that the sandstorm hadn't subsided yet and the enemy stopped firing all of a sudden. Then a dark silhouette formed in the midst of the raging desert. Van's radar was picking up a signal that he wasn't alone there. There was a shocked look on his face, and at the same time he was also surprised on how such a huge zoid would suddenly appear behind him like a ghost. "How did—"

With one burst of a Charged Particle Beam, the Blade Liger didn't even have the chance to move out of the way.

"Something doesn't seem right here." Irvine told himself.

Seconds passed, a surge of powerful energy gushed out of the sandstorm in a straight path, almost hitting the Dibison and Lightning Saix. Both pilots were shocked at what they just saw.

Irvine tried to contact Van, hoping that he could've survived somehow. "Van, do you read me?"

They waited for a response for a couple of minutes.

There was none.

"I think we should call for back-up now." Thomas suggested.

Irvine agreed. "You go ahead. I've got to make sure he's still in one piece."

"Roger." Soon, Thomas was gone.

If only the sandstorm would calm down, he'll know what exactly is going on, but it hasn't stopped. They've been in the desert for hours and it was as if there was something else that was creating that sandstorm, perhaps some sort of a machine. If another attack like that would happen so suddenly, there's a chance that he wouldn't be so lucky, but Irvine isn't going to wait for it to happen again and he couldn't just let Van deal with the enemy all on his own if he's still in the sandstorm.

What Irvine decided to do may be reckless, but the best action for him to take now is to fight.

As van slowly opened his eyes, he realized that he was alright. There was not even a slight scratch on his Blade Liger. "How is this possible?" He asked himself. He knew that nothing would survive from such an attack with incredible power that could easily eliminate a city. Then he noticed that the shield was activated, but still, the Charged Particle beam should've easily penetrated through it. How glad he was that it didn't, though it left him completely baffled. He began to think that it might be Zeke's doing. "Do you mind telling me what just happened?"

Van was surprised when he found out that even his organoid was not expecting any of it to happen.

_That could've killed me in one shot. _Van thought, still finding it hard to believe. He noticed that the shield covering his Liger seemed a bit thicker and there was so much energy emitting from it, possible to deflect anything now that it has proven that a Charged Particle Beam can't destroy it. "Maybe Dr. Jonathan and Dr. D did a little upgrading while we were looking away. I guess I'll have to thank them later for saving us."

"_How naïve of you to think that way."_ The man spoke.

Van suddenly alerted after seeing a black Death Saurer before him. "You're pretty cocky for someone who keeps hiding in the shadows ! This sandstorm must be your doing as well, am I wrong?"

Vegard smirked. "You're just one of those guinea pigs out for a test run, but out of all of those who are trying to pursue me, you're the luckiest since you're still alive."

Van saw that the sandstorm was starting to settle down, finding that it an opportunity to face Vegard without any distractions.

"I don't get what you're trying to say, but there are a lot of things going into my mind right now, just like that Death Saurer of yours." Van said.

"Sorry, can't answer that." Vegard replied. "Perhaps some other time when you're already at the brink of death, in that way, you won't be able to meddle with our plans."

" 'Ours?' You must be working for someone." Van assumed. "Just tell me one more thing before I get this over with, what does Reese got to do with you?"

"Reese? You mean the ancient zoidian? "

"How did you know that she is one?"

"Let's just say that I got the info from a very important individual. I'm not telling you who he is though." He let out a sinister laugh. "I've seen through her memories, quite sad but that's what turned her into the person she is—before, that is. You and your friends did well to change her, but not for long."

"What are you talking about?" Van demanded.

"You'll see very soon." Vegard said snidely. "Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Van yelled.

The Death Saurer began to vanish into thin air. It almost seemed as though it was all just a dream.

Just then, Irvine arrived, a little late to find out whoever caused the trouble they had to put up with.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13 part2

Chapter 13 (part 2):

"I guess we won't need that back up now." Irvine said.

"You would've been able to see him if you came sooner. I'm telling you, it was really a Death Saurer." Van insisted. "He just vanished before you appeared."

"Van, I didn't see anything in my radar, but I did saw something while I was out of the sandstorm. It was surge of massive power that almost fried me and Thomas. Though by the looks of your zoid, I'm assuming that you weren't hit." Irvine said. "By the way, what do you mean by "he vanished"?"

"Like a ghost." Van replied.

"So that probably explains why I didn't see an enormous zoid leave..." Irvine thought. "But seriously, I didn't really see anything."

"That's impossible! I was just talking to him moments ago!" Van exclaimed in a loud tone, almost in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell…" He tried to pull himself together, trying to take away the anger that he somewhat felt inside him for some reason.

"Let's just head back to base and chill out for a while. There must be a lot of stuff going inside that head of yours." Irvine said calmly, leading the way back to their headquarters.

It was almost dusk when they returned back to the villa, although Van was not sure whether he could easily explain what he had seen back at the desert. Vegard was already in front of him back then. He was able to get information even if it was not enough, but his evidence wasn't enough for others to believe in. Then he remembered about the shield, about how it deflected the power of a Charged Particle Beam. He has Zeke to show the others that it was true.

The only thing that confused him was the part that Irvine was not able to see the Death Saurer. It can't just be another illusion. Van know that what he saw were real.

_There has to be an explanation for all this. _Van thought in his mind. He was walking toward Dr. Jonathan's lab where he thought he could find Dr. D, Schubaltz and Herman.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then opened the door.

And there they were.

"Lieutenant, how did the mission go?" Herman asked.

For a second, Van couldn't find the right words to explain, but he needs to make them believe that he wasn't seeing things back then.

"I saw Vegard and the Death Saurer." Van said straightforwardly

Dr. D gawked at what he just heard. "A Death Saurer…so it was all true then…"

"I wish I could easily believe that, but according to Irvine's report, it was as if that you were the only one who saw this phantom zoid." Schubaltz articulated.

"I don't know why, but I spoke to him as well. He didn't give much information but he did tell me something about Reese." Van explained.

"Oh? What did he say?" Dr. Jonathan moved closer to Van with interest in his eyes.

"Well…he-he seemed to know a lot about her. He said something about looking through her memories." Van said. "It might seem strange, but I'm starting to get a feeling that Reese is connected here."

"What made you say that?" Herman asked.

"Uh…"

"With all due respect, dearest father, but will you give the Lieutenant some space? He's trying to say something." Kathleen said furiously at her father as she paced away from the work she was doing.

"What do you want me to do? Sit down?" Dr. Jonathan argued.

"YES!" Kathleen demanded.

"You're very much like your mother. Always so commanding, but in a good way though." The Count let out a laugh.

Kathleen grinned.

"Um, thank you." Van murmured, and then cleared his throat as he began. "While Thomas, Irvine and I were trying to track down Vegard in the sandstorm, we were being frequently attacked by missiles which came from different directions. We thought that we were dealing with more than one enemy at first-but," He started to carefully think of the words to say, finding the explaining thing a little difficult.

"But what?" Dr. D asked.

Van shook his head. "It felt so real...but at the same time it felt like it was all just an illusion. He was tricking my mind while we were after him. I think Vegard led me straight to him on purpose."

"But at what cost?" Herman pondered. "DId he mention anything else?"

Van began to search deeper in his mind. Retracing in his memory what he have seen or what he have heard.

Soon, he was able to recall something important and then began to elaborate them. "He's working for someone, and I also remember him saying about me doing a test-run for something but I don't know what he meant by that."

"Hmm. Are you trying to say that there's an enemy pulling the strings withing our walls?" Dr. Jonathan inquired, a little surprised.

"Searching for our mystery guy would be a real pain, but we can't let him take control over us. We have to find who he is as quickly as possible before things start getting worse." Schubaltz announced.

"We have to warn the others as well." Herman said. "Be sure to report any anomalies, Van, but for the time being, take your time to rest."

Van nodded his head. "Don't worry, Sir. I will."

Soon, Van left the laboratory. He went straight in the mansion lounge, relaxing on one of the sofa's there. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Just trying to relax his mind.

_Van_.

His eyes shot wide open as he heard a voice echo in his ears, sounding just like Fiona's.

"Hey Van, you look a little pale." Moonbay said, pacing closer to him with Fiona. "You've been lying there for nearly an hour."

"Are you feeling alright?" Fiona asked with concern.

"Fiona," Van wiped the sweat dripping on his temple. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Moonbay asked, being a little skeptic.

"Don't worry a thing about me. I was just taking a short nap, what's wrong with that?" Van said, lightening up.

"If you say so." Moonbay muttered.

"I'm glad that none of you are hurt." Van muttered, surprising Moonbay.

"What's with you? You're being anxious so suddenly...oh wait, don't tell me..." Moonbay was startig to think the worst things that could possibly happen.

"And what's with you being so paranoid?" Van guffawed, trying to get the topic somewhere so Moonbay and Fiona won't get carried away and start to think of helping out in dangerous tasks. "Nothing's happening, just a little goose chase with prison convicts and stuff."

"Okay, but if you guys get into serious trouble Fiona and I will surely be there to save the day!" Moonbay glanced at Fiona with a beaming smile on her face. "Right?"

"Uh, sure." Fiona smiled.

_That's exactly what I want to prevent. We're dealing with hardcore baddies here, totally different than the once we chased before._ "Take my advice and try not to interfere. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Don't underestimate us just because we're girls." Moonbay argued.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Van shrugge with a grin.

"You may be taking my words like a big joke for now, but I'm going to prove you wrong, Lieutenant." Moonbay said firmly.

"I'm not going to argue anymore." Van said.

A cunning grin grew on her face. "You'll see..."

"Um, Van," Fiona called.

"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot, but a while ago, something happened to Reese." Fiona said.

"What happened to her?" Van asked.

"I'm telling you Fiona, she just caught the "Raven's disease" because she's spending most of her time trying to be the nurse of the month." Moonbay joked.

"Er, do you mind translating that for me?" Van asked Fiona.

"She collapsed a while ago when you were out in your mission with Thomas and Irvine." Fiona exclaimed.

"And not only that, when Wesley helped out to take her in her bedroom, well, it was a little creepy to remember but she was whispering words we could hardly understand." Moonbay muttered grimly. "She sent chills up my spine...but I think she's fine now."

"Is she still in her bedroom?" Van asked, sounding urgent.

"I think so, what is it?" Fiona replied.

"I need to ask her a few questions." Van paced briskly at the corridors, and then went upstairs as Fiona and Moonbay followed curiously.

He knocked at the door outside Reese's bedroom, turned the knob and then slightly opened the door. "Reese, it's me."

Just as he stepped inside, he saw Raven standing next to her bed were she was resting. "Oh, hey Van, what brings you here?"

"Raven," Van said in a low tone. "I heard about what happened."

"You sound like you actually care." Raven said. "I'll ask you again, what are you here for if you could just wait for her to go down for dinner?"

"Listen, Raven, don't get the wrong idea," Van said. "I only want to talk to her."

"Just how important is it?" Raven asked. "It seems like you have something I need to know about as well."

"I'm not sure, alright!" Van said seriously.

Raven glanced at the girls anticipating by the door. Thinking that they aren't involved and shouldn't be, he asked them for some privacy. "I think there's a lot of yarn waiting to be knitted in the living room. Why not make yourselves busy for a while?"

"What are we, a couple of house wives?" Moonbay exclaimed furiously.

Raven walked at toward the door, insisting Moonbay to stay out. "You're being rude, didn't you see a person's sleeping in here?" He closed and locked the door.

He waited until he was sure Moonbay wasn't outside trying to eavesdrop before starting the conversation. As much as possible, he kept his voice down. "You can start explaining to me first before I allow you to get to her."

Van raised an eyebrow.

"What, you expect her to reply your every question while she's unconcious?" Raven told him.

_Right. _"I'll try to explain, but don't think I'm crazy once I start talking."

"I've already heard crazier stuff. Just elaborate in a way I could understand, my head's killing me already so don't make me solve riddles." Raven sat on a chair and then crossed his arms. Anticipating what Van's going to say.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Raven stared at Van for minutes. It's just as what Van expected.

_He probably thinks I'm insane. _Van thought with disappointment. _Who else would believe about the vanishing Death Saurer? If I could just talk to Reese about it at least she'd be able to relate._

Raven let out a deep sigh, scratching his head. "I'm not going to say that I'm assuming that you're making this up and that you're nuts. I mean, who knew that there was another Death Saurer?"

"A phantom one at that…" Van muttered. "But I still think that there's something behind his disappearing acts."

"And the way how he manipulates people's minds?" Raven said.

"Yes." Van replied.

"Maybe he's psychic then." Raven assumed. "He played with your mind by using your weakness. I agree that it's very much like Reese's abilities but I hope you're not starting to think that she might be a part of those people behind this conspiracy of yours."

"I'm not. I trust her just as I trust you." Van responded seriously. Just then, he remembered the strange crystal he got from Zeke, showing it to Raven. "When Vegard told me about the test-run and how the Blade Liger's shield drastically powered up that it could stand against a Charged Particle Beam, Zeke found this in my bedroom before that happened. I kept thinking over and over and then I thought that this object might have something to do with it."

Van added. "It might have worked on Zeke like a power booster or something."

Raven examined the transparent diamond-like object. Something about it made him recall about a certain time when he and Wesley crossed paths in the mansion. He could clearly remember what Wesley said that time; Raven just didn't think it was such a big deal. He decided not to mention about it though, perhaps when the time comes.

"Hmm. Interesting stuff you have here." Raven said, returning the object back to Van.

"It's not even really mine." Van admitted. "I don't even know how it got in my room in the first place."

"But whoever placed it there saved your life." Raven said.

"Yeah, but something about it still bugs me…" Van muttered.

Just then, they heard Reese moan, stretching her arms and yawning.

"How are you feeling sleepy head?" Raven teased. "Are you alright now?"

Reese frowned. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Raven said with a grin. "Mind telling us what happened to you?"

Reese began to ponder. "Well, the last thing I remember was…I was walking down the hall with Fiona and Moonbay…and…" She took her time trying to remember the rest. She shook her head after a couple of seconds. "I don't remember what happened next. What about you two, what's your story for being in my room?"

"We were just checking up on you, that's all." Van answered.

"Really?" A skeptic expression grew on her face. "It seems to me that you were having a serious conversation over there."

Raven got up from the couch and then moved close at the side of Reese's bed. "I guess there's no reason to hide anything from you. Van's got something to ask you and it's really important."

"About what?" Reese asked.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knocking outside the door. They heard Irvine's voice calling and telling them to open the door.

Van opened the door, alarmed to find almost everyone with unfamiliar guests waiting outside. "What's going on?"

"Try asking them." Irvine whispered.

One of them entered. He was a stern looking man wearing a military uniform and spoke with a rough voice. "We're not here to hurt anyone. We only ask some of your time for a little conversation."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Raven glared at him.

The man stared at Raven with his sharp dark eyes. "You must be Raven, the Imperial Army's ace pilot. Such a shame to find you all weak and useless here. Try not to push yourself too hard next time kid."

Raven looked stunned at what he just heard. Although, there was something about the man that didn't seem ordinary, not like any person someone could just easily lash about despite the insults. Saying nothing back at him made Raven mad at himself, but he just had to be careful in any other way no matter what. _I'll be sure to get back at you next time. _Raven thought furiously.

The Count stepped forward and began to introduce them. "Pardon me for suddenly showing up but these three insisted to be here as soon as possible."

"Who exactly are they?" Van asked curiously.

"Call me by the name of Heinz. My companions here are Dr. Tyne and Dr. Morten. We work in a Secret Intelligence and Research Facility for the purpose of providing the Guardian Force advanced technologies for the military in order to keep the planet protected from any fatal circumstances.

"So what brings you here at a time like this then?" Raven wondered. "You three seem like you can't wait to interrogate us in a more formal way."

"Actually, we only came here to interrogate the ancient zoidian over there." Dr. Tyne said.

Reese stared at them indifferently, getting up from the bed. "I figured that there's a possibility that you'd know about me." She said. "You people just don't know when to quit. I'm starting to think that you might want something else other than the answers you'd expect from me, am I wrong?"

"Please reconsider, but we will not force you if you do not wish to do so." Dr. Morten told her in a calm way.

"Then I would like to be left alone now." Reese requested.

"Well, you heard her." Raven said impatiently with a distrustful look in his eyes.

Heinz grunted. He seemed persistent to know more but agreed to end the discussion. "We will leave for now, but don't think that this will be our last chat. Excuse us then."

A moment later, they were gone.

_Something strange is going on here, but I'm not going to stick arond here any longer just to find out that we're being used here. _Raven told himself in his mind. He called Dr. Jonathan's attention before he could leave. He just felt like he had to ask the Count.

"Is there something you need, Raven?" Dr. Jonathan wondered.

"Something tells me that you haven't been completely honest to us." Raven told him in a low tone.

"I see, so now you want explanation." Dr. Jonathan murmured. "You should come with me then if you're desperate to know about it."

"I hope you're not setting up any sort of trap here." Raven said with suspicion.

"Don't you trust me?" The Count asked, though Raven couldn't quite figure out in his face if he's serious or not.

It was almost midnight. Van got up from his bed, finding it difficult to sleep especially with so many things still going on in his head. The moment he stepped out of his room, he saw Raven walking by the corridor. "Raven?" He called with curiosity. "It's already late, where have you been?"

Raven turned to Van and then shrugged. "Outside."

Van crossed his arms staring squarely at him. "Come on, I know that's not it."

"Dr. Jonathan's lab is outside, so I'm not lying." Raven kidded.

A grin grew on Van's face. "I always thought before that you were just a whole package of sarcasm. It's nice to see you lightened up for some time other than just smirking."

Raven frowned. "Lightened up, huh?" He rolled his eyes then began to pace toward his room.

"W-Wait, were you just being sarcastic again or what?" Van wondered with a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Raven said out loudly before entering in his room.

With a deep sigh, Van thought about taking a walk outside, perhaps until he gets tired. He just wanted to refresh his thoughts from all the stress he has been having lately.

At the living room, he saw Zeke lying by the carpet in front of the fireplace.

He approached Zeke and then knelt beside his organoid. "Can't sleep? Yeah, me too. Are you still thinking about what happened?"

Zeke turned to Van.

"I'm guessing that kind of look means you're pretty much surprised as I am." Van said lightlheartedly. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

_"I have a feeling that we're heading for the worst. Vegard is not an easy foe." _Zeke growled lowly.

"I know that. That's why we have to investigate further about him and about the ones he's working for." Van muttered.

Just then, Kathleen showed up descending at the stairs. "Lieutenant, why are you still awake?"

Van got up on his feet and then greeted her. "Good evening. I'm pretty used with staying up late and Zeke here seems to be waiting for some company so I came down. What about you, aren't you worried that you're missing your beauty sleep?"

Kathleen laughed softly at Van's remark. "Oh, you're very amusing, Lieutenant. I'm just a little passionate to my work, that's all, thank you for your concern though."

"I only thought that you were...uh...It's just that I always hear Moonbay complain a lot whenever the Colonel gives her late-night duties. She's too worried about waking up with dark eye bags and-I think you know what I mean."

Kathleen smiled. "I understand. It's what most women worry about."

"But you don't seem bothered about getting wrinkles though." Van told her, in a joking way though.

"Well, I do get bothered about it sometimes, but you know, I just always get my priorities done first before going into the spa or go out shopping. I just let the maids do the shopping most of the time, but even though my father told me to get settled with a husband I still stayed here." She said.

"Sounds like you're obsessed with your duties here, but in a good way. You just want to help out your old dad, I think it's great." Van encouraged.

Van noticed the expression of her face change. It was as if there was something she wanted to tell but couldn't.

"Is there something wrong?" Van asked. "I hope I didn't get you upset about the wrinkles and stuff."

Kathleen hid her emotions, turning it into her usual and calm expression. "Oh, that's not it. I need to go back to my room now. You should too, there's a lot of work t be done tomorrow." She said, turning at her back.

"Is it about Vegard?" Van asked.

She stopped for a moment, glancing at Van and then spoke in a low tone. "Meet me tomorrow after your duties. Alone. There is something I have to talk to you about."

Before Van could ask Kathleen about it, she was gone.

He began to ponder about it for a while that kept his mind awake for almost an hour until he finally felt like snoozing.

"Let's go upstairs. Tomorrow is another busy day." Van yawned.

"_It's already 2a.m."_ Zeke said. _"That means you only have a few hours to sleep."_

Van let out a groan. "You're lucky you don't have to worry much about sleeping. Come on."

* * *

Not everyone working with the Guardian Force have the same agenda's to protect...

_"Make sure to track down where they're hiding those organoids." _

There are some who would risk to pretend to get what they want. To get absolute power.

_"Don't let them get out of your radar. If one of them tries to escape or fights back, you know what to do."_

They hide behind the shadows, secretly turning their backs against everyone until they're close to their goal.

And they do not fear anything...

"Are you making me do the icky jobs because you're too afraid to do it on your own?"

_"Let's just say we're trying to keep a low profile for the meantime. You don't have any other option anyway since you've already swore your loyalty to us. If you attempt to defy a single order we won't hesitate to remove you in the operation-permanently."_

Nothing at all...

Because no one really knows they exist. Only those who work for them knows who they are.

"I understand that, don't worry. I'll knock the truth out of them."

_"Good. Everything must go according to plan."_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

(Two days later at the mansion...)

"Hey there Reese, seems like you're going somewhere." Van greeted cheerfully. He spotted Reese about to go out of the door. She was wearing a navy blue jacket and was holding a small medicine bottle.

"I'm going out to get Raven's medicine at the pharmacy." She replied.

"He's still taking those pills until now? I thought that what Dr. Clyse has been prescribing for him would make him well in just a few days. Maybe Raven needs a stronger one." Van said.

"Well he doesn't have any fever's anymore but he still feels dizzy at times and his cough never stops. I just found out he stopped drinking the other ones too because it makes him feel nauseous." Reese told him. "I have to go now. If he asks tell him I went out."

"Wait, he doesn't know?" Van asked.

"He's feeling a bit lazy to get out of is room. Try to get him out if you have the time." After that, she left.

_Should I? The way she said it seems like it's okay. I don't think there's anything wrong with trying to get to know that guy even more...okay. _

Outside Raven's room...

_Do I have to knock or..._

"Van." Wesley called in a loud tone, giving Van a start. "You're checking up on Raven? Didn't know you were that type."

"Uh, actually, Reese told me to come by." Van said. "So, you're here because..."

Wesley raised his eyebrows. "Van, I live here. Isn't it normal for you to see me here?"

Van stammered. "I-I didn't mean it that way-never mind."

"It's okay. You know, Raven seems a little too anti-social. He's been around with us in the same place with people he surely knows, but I am aware that you two didn't get along in the past. It has already been a week but often times we seldom hear him say hi to any of us. Well, of course except for her that is." Wesley articulated as Van listened. "I think that she's the closest person to him. Are they dating or something?"

Van snorted. "Try asking Mr. Grumpy inside."

"Ha! I could try but I'm having a slight feeling that I'll be coming out of his room in shreds." Wesley said, snickering.

"I admit that I'm a little hesitant to even knock on his door, but it's worth a try, right?" There was a grin on Van's face.

Wesley began to laugh. "Good luck! You're going to need it!"

"He's not that dangerous once you get to know him even more." Van said.

Just then, the door bursted open. Van and Wesley grew silent, taking a step backward. There was a sudden eerie feeling coming out from the dim room.

They saw Raven's haggard eyes glazing and watching their sudden silence. "You two seem like you were having fun out here, and now you're giving me the silent treatment?"

Van gulped. "We didn't mean to disturb you. We didn't notice we were laughing so loud-"

Raven walked forward slowly. Moving closer and closer until Van and Wesley's back were already touching the wall. "Of all the places in this mansion you chose to joke around outside my room. Are you people insane? What wrong have I done to you? I only wanted a few hours of sleep! Can't you leave me alone for just a few hours! Huh!"

"Raven, calm down, you're over reacting." Wesley said calmly. "Have you already taken your meds?"

"I don't think Dr. Clyse's medicine is having any effect on him He's getting more and more agressive to us!" Van murmured. _I hope Reese comes back soon!_

(At the pharmacy inside the General Hospital...)

"What can I do for you?" A nurse by he counter asked. She was a middle-aged looking woman with a jolly looking face.

"Could you give me a prescription like this?" Reese showed the label from the bottle she was holding.

The nurse stared at the label for a while and then shook her head. "Sorry miss, but we don't sell anything like this here and I'm also not familiar with this label."

"But a doctor gave that to a friend of mine. His name is Dr. Clyse, perhap's you've heard of him." Something made her start to worry. Reese hoped for a positive feedback but instead, what the nurse answered struck her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any Dr. Clyse who's working here." The nurse said.

"Are you sure?" Reese asked.

"Miss, I've been working in this hospital for twelve years and I know every staff in this building." The nurse said. "Maybe he's working in a small clinic somewhere in the 5th district."

_Why would a Count refer a doctor from a small clinic? _Reese asked herself. "Thank you, I'll be going now."

"So how's your friend? Maybe I can recommend something else." The nurse said in a kind tone.

Reese stopped to think. "Well, he's got dry cough and sometimes gets dizzy. Oh, and he sometimes gets migraines too."

"I know just the right treatment. Wait here for a moment." The nurse went looking through the shelves and then grabbed a small bottle with a red label on it. "Does he refer syrup or the capsules?"

"Hm. I don't think he'd like anything that tastes bitter." Reese said.

"Don't worry, this one is menthol and it's cherry flavored." The nurse smiled.

Reese thanked the nurse warmly."Alright, I'll take it. Thank you so much." _I have to tell Raven about this. He's right about that Count. I never should've had my hopes high on him._

Reese tried to return back to the mansion as fast as she can, dashing upstairs with a serious look on her face. "Raven!" She called out loudly as she entered Raven's bedroom. "I just found out something- oh."

"Sssh. We just got him to sleep." Van whispered.

"What happened?" Reese asked in a murmur.

Wesley tip toed toward Reese, pushing her outside the door in a hurry. Van followed and then silently closed the door.

"We have to know how you're able to tame that guy. He's gone from wolf to tiger!" Wesley exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Reese wondered.

"He's saying that Raven's level of agressiveness just reached it's peak a while ago. I don't blame him for being lilke that because I'm thinking that his restlesness might be causing him to be like that." Van said. "But I've never seen him like that before. Something's not right with him."

"That's why hurried back here. I spoke to a nurse at the General Hospital and found out that Dr. Clyse has been giving Raven the wrong medicines." Reese said firmly, showing the bottle inside the paperbag. "This is what he should be taking."

Curiosity grew in Van's mind. "Looks like someone's intending to keep Raven out of the missions for long time. Their plans are unpredictable." _Maybe this is what Lady Kathleen told me about. This is really bad. I hope we're not yet too late._

"So I guess that also explains why he's gritting his teeth when he sees us. This is huge. I have to tell the Count and the Lady about this." Wesley said.

"Perhaps it would be better if the Colonel and the others knew about this first. Something tells me that Dr. Jonathan has role behind everything that's going on here. No offense Wesley, I know you've been working for him for a long time."

Wesley shrugged. "No worries, I have to find out about that as well. If you guys are planning a covert investigation then count me in." He said.

"Are you sure about that?" Van asked.

"The Lady did told me to watch your backs. I'm just following orders." Wesley replied assuredly.

"I need you to do me a favor, Van. Give this to Raven." She handed the bottle to Van.

"Uh, sure." He replied.

Just then, Reese surprised them when she threw her arms around to embrace both of them for a couple of seconds."Thank you. Both of you are the best allies I've ever met."

_Wow, this is...weird. _Van thought.

"I know." Reese whispered, taking her arms off of them and then sprinted away at the corridors.

"Hey, where are you going?" Van yelled.

"There's something I need to do! See you later!" Reese yelled back, disappearing from their sight.

"She's a sweet girl after all." Wesley smiled. "Who cares about what Moonbay has been claiming about her being creepy?"

"Yeah..." Van agreed.

Then Wesley suddenly noticed that his waist felt light. He touched around his belt realizing that his gun was missing. "Hey, it's gone!"

"What's gone?" Van asked.

"My gun." Wesley replied. "Do you think Reese took it from me?"

Van raised an eyebrow. "Why would she do that? Maybe you left it inside Raven's room."

"Maybe. You have something for him, right? Do you mind looking for my gun for me?" Wesley requested.

"Why would you lose such a dangerous object?" Van hesitated to do Wesley's request. "I'm not intending to stay in there for more than ten seconds. What if he has it?"

"I'm sure he won't shoot you. Aren't you two buddies now?" Wesley said persuasively.

"Keep your voice down, he might wake up again!" Van muttered with a frown on his face. "Just get in there and look for it yourself."

"You saw the look on his face earlier! I'm not going in there!" Wesley insisted.

A few feet away, Thomas was passing by, completely oblivious with what's going on. "Hey guys, what up?"

Van and Wesley stared at him.

"Thomas! Glad to see you! You know what, I just want to ask you a little favor. Nothing fatal, just a simple one." Wesley told Thomas convincingly.

"What is it then?" Thomas asked, looking like he's accepting the request.

Wesley snatched the medicine from Van's hand. "I want you to put this inside Raven's room, and while you're at it, do you mind looking for something in there?" Wesley placed an arm around Thomas, gesturing his words. "If you see anything shiny like silver in there, please get it for me. Thanks, I owe you a lot."

* * *

The knob twisted silently. There wasn't any light inside but a small lamp flickering on by the desk a couple of feet away from the door. Reese took caution with her every step inside, expecting to find answers from the Count himself. She was filled with irate in her eyes because of the feeling of being betrayed. She had the gun by the hand that she'd either use to protect herself or to kill if she has to.

"You..."

Her head snapped by her left, pointing the gun at whoever was hiding in the dark corner. It didn't sound like the Count though. "Who are you and where is he?"

The man took a few steps forward where Reese could recognize his face.

She identified him immediately. "Clyse!" She became even more furious. "You've been keeping Raven sick! Why?"

"I-It was not my intention to make him suffer like that...they forced me to do it...I-I had to do it. I had no choice." The doctor pleaded.

"Was it Dr. Jonathan? Is the Count behind all this?" She interrogated.

"No...he knows nothing...please, listen to me, the ones you're looking for are underground. They-"

The window behind where Dr. Clyse stood suddenly shattered into pieces.

It happened so fast. Both of them stood in shock.

"Dr. Clyse..." Reese watched the man fall on the ground. There was boold streaming from his back. She knelt down next to him, trying to get something more from him before his last breath. "Tell me who they are."

"Kai...zer" He managed to say.

"Kaizer?" She repeated. _Is he talking about the Dark Kaizer? It can't be..._

He was dead before Reese could call for help.

Just then, the lights turned on, revealing the blood pooling the floor and the shattered window.

"Dr. Clyse!" Kathleen exclaimed fretfully. She checked for his pulse, but he was already dead. She glanced everywhere, looking for something that could help trace who could've done it, but she couldn't find any. She didn't even see the last person who was inside. "Wesley!" She yelled loudly for help.

Reese had vanished before anyone saw she was there.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Ever since the incident about the death of Dr. Clyse, It sent an uproar of investigations within the mansion. Van had already told Raven about the cause of his constant illness, but Raven couldn't have done it. They speculated that Clyse had been shot by a professional sniper, but what kept them wondering is why he was in the Count's chamber in the first place.

Dr. Jonathan couldn't think for any way how to explain about what caused this to happen to his physician, and it turns out that Dr. Clyse's identity was fabricated based on the data discovered by the intelligence.

No one ever suspected Dr. Clyse because the Count trusted him and has been his physician for years. The Count concluded that the doctor came to him to gain his trust, but still, there was nothing in Clyse's personal files that could tell what his agenda was and who has been giving him orders.

After the investigation, he gave his sincere apologies to Raven for being a victim, giving him any access within the Villa and also promised the safety of Raven and Reese's organoids, knowing that there must be someone else who would want to take their hands on them.

Although, Reese kept her mouth shut for a while, thinking that the intelligence might start questioning her if she said anything. She's even hesitating to tell Raven or Van, deciding to keep her secret until the time is right and until she's sure about what Dr. Clyse told her exists.

Lady Kathleen told Van not to trust anyone, not even the ones in the intelligence. Any one of them could be a spy working for some secret organization just like Dr. Clyse.

There was just silence at the dining table. They were there to discuss something important, but there was just too much to come up with for anyone to begin. They still had Vegard to pursue, but the incidents happening within their area just got bigger and bigger.

It's possible that everyone could be in danger if they aren't careful enough.

"This is the worst vacation that I have ever had." Moonbay muttered. "What are we going to do now, should we head back to home base?"

"We can't go back there yet." Van said. "There's still something going on here that need to be solved."

"After what happened to Clyse, this place just turned into a danger zone. I think that Moonbay and Fiona would be safer back at the base." Irvine suggested.

Thomas agreed. "He's right. It's too risky for them to stay here any longer."

"What about Reese, she's not coming with us?" Moonbay asked.

Irvine smirked. "Well, Moonbay, in this dire situation, she'll be of use to us."

Moonbay pouted. "Are you saying that I'm not capable to do anything about the situation here?"

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one who wanted to return to base where you're problem-free." Irvine replied in a sarcastic way.

"I didn't say that I'm cowering from stealthy snipers hiding around this place!" She exasperated. "I changed my mind; I'm staying here with Fiona."

"Hey, you're over reacting Moonbay." Thomas said.

"I was just kidding! It really is dangerous for you girls to stay here!" Irvine articulated.

"Moonbay gritted her teeth irritatingly. "Are you trying to diverse us from this mission because we're girls?" She exclaimed in front of Irvine's face. "Fiona and I are perfectly adept in situations like this. We can do what you guys can do." She averted her head away and then walked out of the room, pulling Fiona with her. Zeke followed as they went off.

"What's with Moonbay's sudden feminist attitude?" Thomas pondered.

"She just wants to prove that she can be useful. There's nothing bad about it." Van said.

"Well, I can only wish her good luck because she won't be able to get too far on her own without knowing the rest of the details. Let's leave her be and focus on the real deal here." Irvine said casually.

"Right." Van turned at the other side of the table where Raven and Reese sat quietly. "Anyway, glad to have you back Raven."

"I thought she'd never leave. Is she always like that?" Raven asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"She's just furious because her dream vacation turned into a nightmare, don't worry about it." Van said. "Before I forget, Colonel Schubaltz told me that you're joining the search group as soon as you're well."

"Great." Raven said with a bored looked on his face.

Just then, Wesley came inside the dining table carrying a box. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was asked to bring something here."

"What's in the box?" Thomas asked.

"Guess what, Dr. Jonathan provided us something that could help us against Vegard." Wesley gladly said, showing the device inside the box.

"Not too shabby." Irvine said. "What is it anyway?"

"It's a headpiece." Wesley said. "When Dr. Jonathan learned about your delusional experience in the sandstorm, he worked with Dr. D to create this. It can repel Vegard's 'special abilities' from penetrating our mind."

"That's awesome." Van gladly said. "Now we won't be having any problem with his illusions."

"Hey, what's this pointy thing attached in the headpiece?" Raven asked when he noticed a one inch needle on the device.

"Well, that's the part that I don't like. The headpiece should be connected to the brain for it to work." Wesley explained reluctantly. "But that's just our only way to fight him back so let's not complain about it."

"Why don't you give it a try and see if it works." Reese suggested.

"Great idea Reese," Raven looked at Wesley. "Why don't you put on that thing now and show us a little demonstration." Raven said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh, but Vegar—oh right, Reese has the same abilities..." Wesley said. "Just my luck…" He laughed.

* * *

"Moonbay, what exactly are we looking for?" Fiona asked, holding a flash light while Moonbay was rummaging about inside the Count's chamber.

"Clues." Moonbay replied. _If those guys won't let us join the investigation then we'll make our own. _She pointed her flash light by the glass shelf. "Fiona, look!"

"What is it, did you find anything?" Fiona asked excitedly.

"The Count has a collection of all kinds of watches here. I think there are hundreds of watches in this shelf!"_ I can't wait to see what sort of jewelries Lady Kathleen collects. _Moonbay began to move toward the bookcase. "He likes to read a lot of books too, no wonder why he became a scientist."

"Um, Moonbay, I think we should be looking for something much more significant other than his collections…" Fiona said silently.

"Right, let look over there then." Moonbay said, moving toward the shattered window. "I wonder who assassinated Dr. Clyse… come on, let's keep looking. I'm sure he wasn't killed here for no reason."

"Maybe he was looking for something and he got caught." Fiona thought.

"Let's take a look at his desk." Moonbay said, walking by the desk and opening the drawers. "There's nothing here but blueprints…I wonder what this one is…" She stared at one of the folded blueprints.

"Moonbay, look at this." Fiona showed a flat silver octagonal shaped disk that she got from a small case hidden inside the drawer. "There's some sort of insignia in it."

Moonbay tried to analyze the disk. "It looks like a black crown…and a…I think that looks like a serpent's head. Whatever it is, I'm not familiar with it but I think that our dear old Count is hiding something from us. Let's take this with us."

"You mean, steal it?" Fiona asked innocently.

"It's a clue. We're investigating a crime scene here so we're not doing anything wrong." Moonbay explained.

"But, I don't think that what we're taking here is a part of the crime scene, Moonbay." Fiona said.

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps just outside the door.

"We've got to hide!" Moonbay whispered frantically, rushing toward the wardrobe and then hid inside.

They tried to keep their breathing slow while they were inside the wardrobe, covering themselves with the clothes that hung inside. They heard someone going inside. A few seconds later, they heard something mechanical open up.

There were footsteps again, pacing toward the desk.

"_I'll take a peek to see who it is."_ Moonbay whispered, gently sliding the wardrobe for a small opening.

She couldn't see the face of the man. He sat down by the chair and then took out his tobacco.

_I didn't know that the Count smokes… _Moonbay wondered.

"_Who is it?" _Fiona asked softly.

"_It's too dark, I can't recognize if he's really the Count."_ Moonbay replied. _"And this guy smokes too."_

They heard the man open the drawer, looking though some files, blueprints and folders.

_I think we're not the only ones who are trying to look for clues. _Moonbay thought.

Just then, the man closed the drawers. After a short moment, someone else came inside the room. Moonbay recognized the Count's voice.

"Sitting on my desk again?" The Count said. "My chamber is a smoke-free zone, Agent Heinz. I hope you weren't touching any of my belongings."

"Don't worry; your things are still in place." Heinz said, pacing in front of the Count. "A single chamber like this hides so many of your secrets, I just can't help myself."

_Heinz and the Count… this is getting interesting. _Moonbay thought.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted you to do something for me." The Count said. "And also, I want you to take this. Just make sure you don't get caught or else we'll get ourselves into serious trouble."

Moonbay narrowed her eyes to see what the Count was giving to Heinz. '_A disk?'_

'_What do you see?' _Fiona asked silently.

'_Hold on a second…' _Moonbay replied. _These two are up to something really serious. This is a huge discovery, I can't wait to tell the others about this._

Heinz began to glance from left to right, putting on a curious look on his face. "Do you hear something?"

"Like what?" asked Count Madrigal.

"I'm not quite sure." Heinz said. "Are you certain that this chamber is fully secured from anyone who would attempt to eavesdrop in our conversation?"

Moonbay stepped moved slightly backward from the small opening that she made in the wardrobe.

Count Madrigal laughed. "I didn't know that you're a psychic now. It's probably just the cat."

Heinz started to walk a few feet away from his position. "Just my intuition. Well, time is running, I can't stay here for far too long. There's still a lot of work to be done."

"Alright. I appreciate your help, Heinz." The Count led Heinz toward the door.

When Moonbay heard the door close, she let out a sigh of relief, thinking that they were already gone. _'We're safe.' _She whispered to Fiona.

All of a sudden, the wardrobe slid open, startling the two who were hiding in there. "Well, well, now how did the two of you get in there?"

"Uh," Moonbay stammered. "W-What a coincidence to meet you here Count!"

"Ladies, please step outside of my wardrobe." Count Madrigal said.

"We didn't really mean to snoop around." Moonbay tried to explain a she stepped out of the wardrobe with Fiona.

"We were just trying to look for evidence that could help our friends." Fiona said.

"Just because something happened in this chamber doesn't mean that it should become the center of your attention, this is a private room, visitors are off limits here." The Count told them calmly.

"But Heinz was just in here." Moonbay uttered.

"I called him here. Everything you heard in our little chat doesn't have anything to do with Dr. Clyse. Now I don't want you two to get involved in matters that you are not aware of. There's a possibility that both you might get into danger if you keep on doing this and I don't want to risk your safety in this mansion if you still wish to stay. We still don't know who we're dealing with." The Count opened the door for them. "One more thing, keep whatever you heard a secret and I won't tell anyone about your adventure here, deal?"

Moonbay and Fiona nodded their head. "Sorry again."

"Don't worry about being left out. I'll personally tell you if there are any updates." Count Madrigal gladly said.

A beaming smile grew on their faces as they left the chamber.

* * *

At the lounge, Raven and Reese sat three feet away from where Van, Wesley, and Thomas were. Irvine just went out again without saying anything about where he was going.

"Hey, where's Fiona and Moonbay?" Thomas wondered shuffling a deck of cards.

"I'm sure they're just around somewhere in the Villa." Van said. "Speaking of the Villa, isn't there a pool around here where we can chill out?"

"There is, but we don't want to get spotted swimming and having fun while everyone else got their hands full, do we?" Wesley said.

"Well, we could do it after everything is over, right?" Van suggested.

"Yeah. I wonder why Herman postponed the mission today. I was really pumped up to chase Vegard again." Thomas said, laying out the cards on the table.

"Well, I'm having second thoughts about pricking my brain with the headpiece again." Wesley muttered. "But it works." After a moment, he glanced at Raven who was just staring boredly outside the window and Reese who was reading a book that she got fom a shelf next to her. "Are you enjoying watching the butterflies flutter by?"

Raven stared at him. "I'm imagining that you're the butterfly stuck on a web and about to get eaten by a giant spider over there."

Wesley snorted. "Ooh, that's nasty. Do you play cards?"

"Do I look like I play cards?" Raven asked him back with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm just asking." He said. "How about you, Reese, want to join us?"

Reese took her eyes off the book for a second. "No thanks."

"Come on, I'll teach you." Wesley insisted with a grin while he picks up the cards on the table.

"I'm already enjoying my leisure time here." Reese replied, bringing her attention back to the book.

"Suit yourself." Wesley said as they began playing.

"Just leave them be. They're not the socializing type." Van said quietly.

Welsey picked a card from Thomas' hand. "Well, they just have to get used with it because whether they like it or not, they're already a part of the Guardian Force. We can shape up their charcters. After a year or so you might not recognize that they're the same person anymore."

"I hope you're right." Van muttered.

On the other side of the table, Reese's eyes turned to Raven, seeing that he was still staring outside the window. She took a glance outside the window pane to see what he was staring at and saw that there really was a spider preying on a butterfly that got stuck on its web. _I wonder if he finds that amusing to watch…or maybe he's just really bored. _She decided to put her book aside and start a conversation with him. "You know, the last time I checked Specula and Shadow, I brought back something that might interest you. I wasn't able to give it to you because you weren't yourself back then."

"Surprise me." Raven muttered.

_This is a good timing. _She showed Raven a card with a penmanship that seems like it was from a child just starting to learn how write. "Ta-daa! Shadow made that for you since he couldn't personally see you here when you were ill. It's a 'get well soon card', isn't that adorable?" She teased.

Raven stared at the writing for a few seconds. Afterwards, he threw it at the side. "I'm not buying that."

"Hey!" Reese uttered, picking up the card on the floor. "It took me hours to make it look like— I mean, it took _Shadow _hours to learn how to write to make that for you."

Raven gave her a skeptic look. "Really?"

"Yes." She replied. Then after a few seconds, she confessed furiously. "Just how do you expect an organoid to write? He doesn't have any fingers so I wrote for him!"

"Really?" Raven said with an indifferent tone on his voice.

"I felt sorry for him, though Shadow did wanted to give that to you." Reese said. "I'm not making this up so will you stop looking at me like that and keep the card?"

"Fine." He replied. "Nice penmanship by the way." He said sarcastically.

"I was just making it seem like Shadow wrote it. Believe me my hand writing is much better than that." Reese said briskly.

Raven got up from his seat, taking the card with him. "I'm going out for a while."

"Where?" Reese asked. "I heard Dr. Jonathan say that there's an observatory around here. I'm going to take a look at it."

"Okay. Don't get lost." Reese said, going back on the page where she last left.

After taking five steps from the table, he turned around back at Reese. He was a little embarrassed, but something urged him to ask her. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Huh?" Reese looked at him, shocked at the sudden invitation. It wasn't that special but it just seemed kind of strange to hear something like that from Raven.

"Well, it's okay if you prefer to stay here with your book." He said.

"Actually…" She closed the book, not even minding the last page she was reading. "…I also want to take a walk around the Villa once in a while. I'll go get my coat."

Wesley, Van and Thomas stopped playing for a moment as they watched Raven and Reese leave the lounge together.

"There's something about those two that really bugs me." Wesley said. "Has anyone noticed the slight change in the atmosphere when they left?"

"Maybe it's Raven's dark aura fading away in this mansion." Thomas said. "I think I can breathe much better now too."

"Probably." Van let out a snort. "It's crazy to imagine that they're going out on a date."

Wesley and Thomas agreed.

They continued their game, although they couldn't enjoy as much as before, not with something bothering their mind.

They stared at each other, sharing the same ridiculous thought, but Van suddenly changed his mind. "We shouldn't intervene. Let's give them a little privacy."

"I totally agree." Thomas nodded his head. "Let's just keep our head on the game so we won't get tempted."

"Tempted to do what?" Wesley asked, acting oblivious. _They're an interesting couple. I know what I felt when they left._

"Nothing, now can we just finish up our game?" Thomas insisted. _It does make me curious to see what else is behind Raven's grouchy face. _

_I don't think it's right to get in their way. I'm completely glad that there's an improvement in Raven's social life…but still…something makes me tick about them. _Van thought. _What am I thinking? I don't want to follow them!_

…_Do I?_

* * *

Outside the mansion gate. Fiona and Moonbay were also out for a walk. Investigating and getting caught in their first secret deed placed a lot of pressure in them. The only thing that made them forget their tensed nerves was the breathtaking scenery of the Villa and the cool breeze. It felt so much different than the times spent under the heat of the sun at the desert.

"The Count isn't so bad after all." Moonbay gladly said. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack when we were in his closet!"

"Good thing he let us go with just a warning. He was concerned about us as well, maybe we should stop doing what we're doing and let the boys do their job." Fiona said

Moonbay let out a sigh. "So much about helping out..."

Just then, Fiona saw a much interesting view down the slope where they stood. "It's Raven and Reese."

"Where?" Moonbay asked.

Fiona pointed across the bushes. "Down there, see?"

"You're right. It's about time they got out of their comfort zone." Moonbay said.

"Where do you think they're heading?" asked Fiona.

"Who knows? Let's just leave them be." Moonbay laid down on the soft grass, facing the orange sky. _Why are those two always together anyway? Van doesn't even exceed up to five minutes when he tries to make a conversation with Raven. I wonder what he and Reese have in common…she did told us that they weren't going out together. _Moonbay shot her eyes open after a sudden realization. _Wait a minute, why are they out together now? Does this mean that Raven is already making a move? _

* * *

Reese watched the sun set by the large glass window inside the observatory while Raven searched for the switch to turn on the lights.

It was getting dark and they were the only ones who are inside the building. They were able to enter because of the key card that Raven got from the Count so he could have access to enter places exclusive for important visitors. Raven could only wonder why the Count trusted him with the key card. He seemed to be the only one who has such access among his comrades.

The building was about twenty feet tall and all the equipment was all highly advanced. The biggest telescope was at the center with its gigantic lens facing the skies. Raven has never seen such an enormous telescope before. He looked through the lens as Reese gazed at the meteor rocks displayed by the wall.

"It looks like Dr. Jonathan has a lot of hobbies." Reese murmured, looking amazed.

"Hey Reese, come over here." Raven called.

Reese paced toward Raven near the telescope. "Did you see UFO's?" she joked.

"Yeah, I think they're trying to send a signal." He stared at Reese. "They want you back to their planet."

"Very funny..." Reese rolled her eyes as Raven viewed at the lens. "…seriously, what are you looking at?"

"Oh wow!" Raven gasped pretending that he saw something unusual. "There are people walking on our moon!"

"Really, let me see!" Reese uttered with excitement, pushing Raven to move aside so she could take a look. "I don't see any people."

"You don't have to take it seriously I was only kidding around." Raven articulated.

"I know that. I was just playing along." She said with her eyes still glued at the lens. "I didn't know that the surface of the moon is so bumpy. I wonder what it's like to be in outer space."

"Who knows? Dr. Jonathan should totally make a zoid that can travel in outer space." Raven said, staring at the dark skies outside the enormous glass window above the ceiling.

_A zoid that can travel to outer space, that's interesting._ Reese glanced away from the lens for a moment, turning her attention at Raven. She was going to ask him a question at first but when she saw the expression on his face, shebegan to space out in her thoughts. _Raven might think I'm going nuts if I told him this, but if he met up with people like Van before then without a doubt they would see this face I'm looking at right now. _She thought. _Life has been harsh to him even before I met him. I'm glad I could see him smile without struggling now…_

"Uh—is there something on my face?" Raven was giving her a curious look.

Reese shook her head as she snapped herself back. "W-What?"

"I can see your reflection in the mirror. Did your mind go to another dimension or something?" Raven asked.

"Um, yes." She lied, bashfully moving away from the telescope making it seem that she found something else that caught her interest. _What am I thinking?_

"Okay." Raven murmured with confusion. _She acts weird sometimes. I wonder what's going on in her head… _"Let's go back to the mansion. Dinner must be ready now."

Reese agreed. "I reminded the chef to make steak tonight." She said with a grin. "And of course, I didn't forget to tell them to put salad on the side." She teased playfully to annoy Raven as she walked out of the door.

_And now she's back to her old self. Maybe she has multiple personalities… _

"It's Raven's specialty tonight!" She laughed loudly.

"I'll puke on you if I ever see you act like that." Raven muttered. _I've never seen her like this before. Is her other half drunk or something? _I'll just turn off the power in this building; you go ahead if you want."

"I'll wait outside. Some baddies might suddenly jump on my way and kidnap me." Reese kidded.

As she walked outside Raven rolled his eyes but he was grinning. "You must have missed a lot of your childhood, Reese." Raven told himself. The grin on his face slowly faded. _She's pretty much like me…_

When the building's power was already turned off, Raven saw Reese a few feet away on the bricked road. It seemed like she found something.

He approached her. "What's that?"

"I found this on the ground. What is it?" Reese asked curiously, handing over the flier.

Raven stepped closer to the lamp post. "It's the carnival near the city square."

"Have you been there?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Me too!" Reese said, looking ecstatic.

"Why do you sound so excited?" Raven asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Reese grabbed the flier and then looked at the details. "Well, the picture looks catchy. Looks fun. And it's open tonight. I want to take a look at it."

"No." Raven said blandly, disappointing Reese. "Carnival's and Amusement Parks aren't really my thing. Let's go back to the mansion."

Reese turned around at her back. "Then I'll go there on my own."

"No!" Raven exclaimed.

She faced him again with a frown on her face. "Why not?"

"It's already late and you don't even know how to get there." Raven said.

Reese snorted. "I'm not a little girl, Raven. I can take care of myself."

Raven tried to persuade her not to go."I still think you shouldn't go out there alone. It's like what you said a while ago, 'some baddies might jump on your way and kidnap you'. You should bring someone with you."

_My, my, is he worrying about me? _"You know that it'll take us forever to get back at the mansion on foot. We're pretty close to the gate now—so—I'm going now." Reese turned around again and began to walk away.

"Fine!" Raven announced in a loud tone_. I can't believe I'm doing this…_

_I hate it when he gets too bossy. _Reese thought furiously, but then, she was surprised when she saw Raven walking next to her. There was a bitter look on his face but it seemed like he has given up to persuade her not to go. Instead, it was the other way around. "I didn't know that I still need a chaperone at my age."

"Just keep going, Reese." Raven grumbled. "I'll just ask you one thing, don't tell anyone that I went to a carnival."

"My lips are sealed." She whispered to him and then grinned. "By the way, I'll just ask the chef to save you some steak when we get back."

Back inside the mansion, Irvine just returned from his trip where no one else knows about. He sneaked inside the lounge area, trying to get inside unnoticed, especially from Moonbay. She just never stops asking like a cranky house wife.

"Oh, hey Irvine, you'r back." Thomas said casually.

Irvine snapped his head behind with a start. He saw Thomas sitting by the coffee table filled with blueprints and black and white images. "Thank goodness it's only you Thomas."

"You don't need to sneak around. Moonbay's at the kitchen." Thomas said. "So where were you?"

"Somewhere in the city." Irvine replied.

"Come on, be specific." Thomas said.

"5th district. The clinic there has already closed down. I didn't get much info either." Irvine replied. _Sorry, I just can't tell you everything for now. _He thought. "So what are those?"

"Oh, these are blueprints of my Dibison. I'm trying to make some upgrades for it." Thomas explained. "By the way, Raven and Reese haven't returned yet. Did you see them on your way here?"

"Nope." Irvine replied, slumping down on a couch near the fireplace. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Here. They were with us before they left, but I thought I overheard Raven say about the observatory here." Thomas pondered.

"Well I saw the observatory on my way here." Irvine articulated. "The power's off, I don't think they're still there anymore."

_Someone should've really followed those two. _Thomas speculated.

"Maybe they're just around somewhere." Irvine said. "Anyway, is dinner ready because I'm hungry."

"Dinner has been served, Irvine." Moonbay said firmly, appearing by the door. _Irvine…wait a minute…how did he get here so fast?_

"What's up with you?" Irvine said blandly. "You look like as if you saw a ghost."

" Actually, maybe I have…" _Or maybe I'm just losing my mind. _"…I thought I saw you upstairs." Moonbay said with a shudder.

"What do you mean? He just got here minutes ago." Thomas said.

_Oh my gosh, then who was that I saw? An impostor? _"Guys, I think you should check the rooms upstairs. I swear that I saw you Irvine." Moonbay said.

"I think you're only freaking out if you're claiming that you saw me upstairs, Moonbay. Those ghost stories that the old butler told you about this mansion are obviously a hoax but whoever that doppleganger is, we better find him before something bad happens." Irvine said. "Let's go." _Something is seriouly wrong with this place. If things like this keep happening it'll hold us back from our missions. _

_Everything that is going on here must have been planned by someone. And the other one should be around here trying to gain our trust. I better go back to that clinic in 5__th__ district, there might be hidden answers there._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Van rushed to meet his comrades at the third floor corridor where Moonbay said she saw the poser. "What's going on here?"

Fiona and Zeke trailed him behind. "Irvine, you're finally here, but where are Raven and Reese?" She asked.

"They haven't returned yet." Irvine replied. "There's an intruder here. Let's split up and search every room."

There are about five guest rooms in that corridor and two recreational chambers. They entered every door and searched every corner but couldn't find where the intruder was hiding.

"Let's go check the second floor. He must've sneaked inside the library there." Wesley suggested.

"But how can we be sure that he's still here?" Fiona wondered.

"Well, he has to be hiding somewhere around. This mansion is like a maze, there's a chance that we'll stumble into him before dawn." Moonbay told her confidently.

"Easier said than done. Perhaps what you saw was really just a doppelganger and not an actual person." Thomas said.

"Hmm. His expression did seem pretty dead to me but he greeted me back when I said 'Hi'." Moonbay pondered.

_Moonbay must have seen an illusion. It's impossible to think that Irvine has a double here. _"We have to tell the servants here to stay alert for that impostor." Van declared.

"You're right. We also need to warn Lady Kathleen and the Count. I think they're at the lab." Thomas said.

Van dashed down the hallways with Zeke heading to the laboratory.

Meanwhile, a couple of kilometers away from the Villa, the fireworks display has already begun, glittering the obscure skies above the city square.

"I am so glad I came here." Reese said with awe. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"Get a grip." Raven grumbled. "You're getting pretty mushy over these stuff."

"I'm saying the same things to myself, Raven, but this could be my only chance to be in a place like this. Everyone's enjoying here, see?" Reese said, still mesmerizing the fireworks view in the sky. "But I know that stuff like this aren't really your kind of enjoyment. You'd rather prefer sitting alone in your room waiting for your next mission. There's nothing wrong with taking a break once in a while, you know? Since when did you last had fun with anyone?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that how much Fiona and Moonbay influenced you?" He asked. "You drastically changed ever since we got here."

"What, you think I'm worse than before?" Reese asked back.

"I prefer when you still acted all high and mighty." Raven said.

"High and mighty, huh?" _And I thought you found me annoying before. _She thought delightfully.

"Let's get out of here, it's too crowded." Raven muttered.

They squeezed through the numerous crowds in their spot. A few feet away there were long lines waiting for rides. The atmosphere made Raven feel really nauseous.

_I don't know how long I can keep up with her. _He thought to himself. _She's like a kid on her first field trip. _

"Raven, what do you call that ride over there?" Reese pointed upward.

"It's a Ferris Wheel." Raven replied.

"It's tall. Maybe I'll be able to see the Villa from up there." Reese said. "I'm hungry now, let's go grab something to eat."

"Don't push me around. We're going home." Raven muttered.

"Not now…" Reese whined. "There's still a lot of things too see here."

"Okay, but you'll be the one to buy us dinner." Raven smirked.

Reese frowned at him. "That's not fair."

Raven's eyes narrowed at her with a jeer. "Well, I made a sacrifice to come here with you so now we're even."

Reese began to check her pockets and then realized that she didn't have her purse or any pocket money when she left the mansion. _This is embarrassing. _"Um, actually…" _I don't believe this…_"Let's just go home."

_Let me guess, she doesn't have any money with her. Poor girl. _"You're lucky the entrance was free." He snickered.

"What's funny?" Reese said coldly, her face blushing.

"You know what, I'm kind of craving for seafood. Let's go to that restaurant over there." Raven grabbed her wrist, leading the way.

"But I—"

"Don't worry about it, I got it all covered." Raven said.

Reese became speechless. Her stomach felt queasy and her mind was all jumbled. "I thought you wanted to go home already?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. We're not dating or anything, alright? Let's just order something to fill our empty stomachs and then go home." He said as he pulled Reese into the restaurant.

They took a few steps on the marble tiled floor. A waiter approached to accommodate them and then led them to a table for two people.

_This feels like a date to me... _Reese thought. _I'm thinking too much, of course this isn't a date!_ "What if anyone in the mansion asks me, what do I tell them?"

Raven shrugged, opening the menu in front of him. "Tell them you went out, just don't give them specific answers."

"Your orders, sir?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have scallops and baked oysters." Raven glanced at Reese. "You?"

_I'm not familiar with any of these… _It took her a few more seconds to come up with her order, looking unsure. "Grilled squid."

The waiter jotted down what he heard on a notebook and then went on his way when they didn't need anything else.

"Is it your first time to dine in a restaurant?" Raven asked.

_He makes me sound like I'm a cheap person. What a show off. _"No." She replied.

"Don't be embarrassed. I know this is your first time." Raven said casually. _She didn't even know how to eat a crab back at the party. I feel sorry for her. _

_Stop looking down on me! Why did I even agree to this? _Reese thought furiously.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Moonbay shuddered. "I think there's someone in the library."

Wesley tried to reach for his gun on the holster on his waist but recalled that he still doesn't have it. He cursed in a low tone.

They moved slowly inside the library, thinking that the intruder might attempt to escape if he knew that he was being secretly pursued.

There were scratching noises at the third isle. Thomas signaled that the intruder was there and they had to move quick but silent.

Irvine grabbed a candelabra from a corner to use it as a weapon and slowly, he moved closer and closer across the book cases as the scratching noise grew louder and louder.

'_On three…' _Irvine signaled, counting down with his fingers._ '1…2…3!' _He jumped in an attempt to corner whoever was making the sound but it turns out that it wasn't a person at all.

"How cute!" Fiona exclaimed, cuddling the white furred cat onto her arms. "It's just a cat."

Wesley sighed. "False alarm."

"A cat… you've got to be kidding me." Moonbay muttered.

"But that kitty cat did a good job scaring you." Thomas jeered.

Moonbay rolled her eyes with a grunt.

"Wesley, tell the guards to secure the perimeter." Irvine commanded.

Just then, Van and Zeke arrived with Lady Kathleen looking anxious.

"Everything is under control, Ma'am. It was only a cat." Wesley said.

"A cat?" Van said, looking perplexed. "We made all this fuss over a cat?"

"Is this yours, Lady Kathleen?" Fiona asked, brushing its fur.

"I've been looking all over for her. I'm glad you found Kailyn." Lady Kathleen said looking relieved. "I named her after my older sister." She took the feline gently from Fiona.

Van looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "You have a sister?"

"Why didn't you introduce her to us?" Moonbay asked.

"Well, she died in an accident." Lady Kathleen replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." Moonbay muttered.

"No need to apologize. She was a very intelligent and brave person. I remember one time in a meeting when Heinz made her really angry that she knocked him out on the ground." She remembered that one funny moment, but found that she still carried those memories with a heavy heart. She tried to shove it off with a smile. "She's the one on the portrait at the hall way."

"Really? That's a surprise. We all thought she was you until now." Van said with a grin. "Although we all know now that she's one tough Lady."

"At least someone had the guts to stand up on that Heinz guy. He makes me tick." Thomas muttered.

"Guys, the Villa is secured. No ones getting in or out until midnight. The guards are already on patrol." Wesley reported.

"Great job, Wesley." Lady Kathleen gladly said.

Then Irvine suddenly remembered something. "Have those to returned yet?"

"Are you preferring to Raven and Reese?" Lady Kathleen made sure, and then suddenly recalled something important. "Oh, those poor dears, they won't be able to get inside the Villa if the gates are all locked."

"Wait, they're not here?" Van raised a curious brow.

"But Fiona and I saw them going to the observatory a while ago." Moonbay recalled.

"They're not there anymore." Irvine said. "Did you see them leave?" He asked.

"There are surveillance cameras everywhere in this Villa. A technician who was fixing the cables saw them exit the gates around 7:20." Lady Kathleen told them.

"Together?" Moonbay said, trying to make sure on something.

"Yes." Lady Kathleen said. "Is there a problem?"

Van wondered. "Where do you think they went?"

Irvine shrugged. "Beats me."

"Maybe they're running away together." Wesley speculated.

"I don't think they'd do that." Van said.

Wesley began to think carefully, coming up with rather strange things. "Then they must be on a date if they're not pulling a secret diabolical plan to destroy us."

"I knew it!" Moonbay snapped.

Thomas stared at her. "You knew that they have a diabolical plan? Why didn't you tell us?"

"No you numbskull. I'm talking about the 'date' part." Moonbay snapped. "When I saw them together I knew that he was going to make a move!"

"What makes you think that Raven would actually go out on a date? The girl would probably suffer from a lifetime of nightmares." Irvine said.

"But not Reese. I think that she's the perfect match for him." Fiona said cheerfully.

"Oh come on, they're not that mushy. Are they?" Thomas said.

"Are we just going to keep on talking about those two?" Van said. "Let's just give them some space."_ What Moonbay is saying is pretty hard to believe, but she's kind of convincing at the same time, but still I don't think it's right to interfere with someone else's affairs even if we want to. _He thought.

When everyone seemed to have stopped, Lady Kathleen saw it as a chance to change the subject. She clapped her hands together. "Finally, now let's have dinner now and smack your sermons to Raven and Reese later—if they still plan on coming back though."

"I'm sure they'll return." Fiona said eagerly.

They all began to exit the library. "They better be or else they'll be in deep trouble." Moonbay said.

* * *

Just an hour later when Raven and Reese left the restaurant, Raven found himself standing alone in the middle of the crowd and Reese wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Raven grew frustrated. "Unbelievable!" He grumbled. _If she doesn't show in five minutes I am going to leave her here!_

He started looking for her glancing at every stall he passes through. Then just a few feet away from him, he saw Reese standing in front of a fortune telling booth on the corner.

"Reese, there you are!" Raven exclaimed, darting toward her with an upset look on his face. "Didn't I tell you to stay where I can see you?"

"Your boyfriend seems cranky tonight." The girl at the counter said with a jeer.

Reese shook her head in protest. "Oh, we're not together."

"Then I'm guessing he's your grumpy chaperone." The girl assumed.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Raven said coldly.

"I'm a fortune teller here. Want to give it a try?" The girl told him casually.

"No." Raven snapped at her. "Come on Reese, we're going home."

The girl by the counter tried to persuade Raven despite his hot headedness. "Now don't be such a kill joy. Can't you see how much fun she's having here?"

"Keep out of this!" Raven snapped sternly. The girl looked surprised at how he spoke to her.

Reese noticed that Raven's temper was starting to get out of hand, she moved in front of him with a frown. "Quit it Raven!"

"You're hurting my feelings, Mister!" The girl said, sounding a little childish though with her high pitched voice. "You may have a striking face but your attitude is very unlikely." She scolded frantically as she brought out a silver pendulum from her box.

Raven simply rolled his eyes with annoyance. _Hypnosis, huh?_ "Give me a break."

The girl was already swinging her pendulum. "When you wake up from your sleep, you will not be the same person you are now… You will not treat anyone you meet in vein…" She continued her words in a murmur.

Just then, Raven snatched the pendulum from the girl. "Cut the crap already. I'm, not in the mood for jokes." He tossed the pendulum inside the girl's stall and then went away.

"Well, I tried." She bent down to pick up the object. "I'm not really expecting for it to work. The truth is, I just bought this from the store a few days ago, you know, but if something happens try hitting him on the head until he snaps back to normal."

"Then why did you do that to him?" Reese asked.

""Well, he wasn't very nice to me and he's a little short tempered." The girl said. "If he keeps being like that everyone around him might eventually leave him. My cousin was like him. I just don't want the same things happen to other people. Don't you think it's sad to see a lonely person?"

"I guess so…" Reese muttered. _I thought he has already changed…_

"Well, you better go now. Your chaperone might get mad again." The girl said.

A few moments later, Reese was able to catch up with Raven. He didn't say a word on their way.

Reese wanted to break the silence by starting a conversation, but she hesitated, continuing to walk a few steps behind him.

After passing a few blocks along the streets, Raven noticed that Reese was still keeping her distance. He felt inside him that he might have disappointed her for being slightly commanding. What happened back then was uncalled for. "Hey." He muttered though he was unsure of what to say.

Reese looked at him without saying anything.

He wanted to apologize but he found it difficult to verbalize so he tried to think for other words to say. "What I did earlier, I didn't mean it." He muttered.

"I never heard you apologize so sincerely before." Reese said, making Raven look away.

"I wasn't being sincere." He muttered.

"You'd yell all over the place if you weren't." Reese told him firmly.

There was a slight pause.

She tried to think of something that would make their conversation last longer throughout the night. "You act a little immature sometimes, you know?"

Raven tried to ignore what he just heard.

"I understand. It's strange that people find it hard to say a few words such as apologizing sometimes. There's something about it that feels ironic." Reese said. "Don't get mad at me I'm only saying my opinion."

Raven grunted. "You talk too much."

"I thought you already got used with it." She looked up at the dark sky, staring at the two crescent moons shining brightly. "At least I'll be able to help you not to fall asleep."

"Do you actually think that the girl's hypnosis would work on me? I can tell that she's only just a rookie, I'm not that dumb." "Raven said straight to Reese's face and then continued walking along the streets.

"She said that if it does work I should hit you on the head." Reese reminded him, but Raven shrugged it off his mind.

"It's not going to work." He grumbled.

Reese grinned. "I'm only warning you just in case."

_Warning me? _He let out a snort. "If it does work I might become one of your worst nightmares and you're going to regret it."

Reese rolled her eyes. '_As if.'_ She thought.

After a long walk, they have finally reached the first district and are now closer to the road going to the Villa.

_It's about time that chatterbox stopped already! _"That was a long walk." He faced Reese. "Can you still go a bit further?"

"Are you kidding me?" Reese exclaimed looking really exhausted. "Go ahead if you can but I'm sitting on that bench for a while. My legs are already worn out."

"That's odd. You didn't seem to complain when we were on our way to the carnival." Raven jeered.

Reese sat down at the nearest bench. "I guess I got caught with the excitement."

"There are hardly any people around the street. Everyone seems to have gone to the city square." Raven observed, sharing a seat with Reese. "We'll get going after five minutes, okay?"

"Says you!" Reese frowned. "I'm still tired."

"I don't know about you but I'm not sleeping out here." He added. "Besides, it's dangerous to stay out here in this late hour."

"But I know you can beat up anyone who'll try to attack us." Reese slapped his shoulder. Then she let out a yawn.

"Come on, let's return to the mansion before you fall asleep out here." Raven stood up, trying to pull her up but she wouldn't. It seemed like she was getting drowsy every second. "Reese, get up. Let's go."

"I…can't…too…dizzy…" She sluggishly sat facing down at her feet with her eyes slowly closing.

"What's with you?" Raven muttered. He bent down and then lifted her face, finding out that she has already fallen asleep. "Great…fantastic!" He uttered as he stood back up.

"_Don't be mad at her. It's not entirely her fault." _

Raven glanced at the shadowy corner by the phone booth. "Who's there?" He began to anticipate for the man to come out.

He waited for a few moments, when the man didn't show up, Raven began to approach the dark corner slowly. _Where are you?_

Just then, a voice whispered to his right ear. "You shouldn't leave that girl alone over there. Someone might try to take her."

Raven snapped, moving away from the scarred man. "You're Vegard, aren't you?"

The scarred man laughed amusingly. "We haven't met before but you seem to know about me."

"Actually we did meet once. When you first showed up to attack Reese." Raven said.

"Really? So that oganoid that sent me flying back then must be yours then." Vegard recalled.

Raven glared at the scarred man. "What do you want?"

"Well, nothing for now. I thought that this was the best time to make a formal introduction." Vegard said coolly. "Don't worry, I'm not here to trouble you and your _special_ companion."

Raven kept his eyes locked on Vegard. "What did you do to her?"

"I placed her in a deep sleep, but I can put her in a coma if I want to." Vegard jittered. "Kidding! Of course I wouldn't do that. It'll affect me as well."

_Affect you?_ Raven thought.

"Confused? Then let me try to elaborate." Vegard walked passed Raven with ease, taking a seat by the bench next to Reese. "She has become my eyes for quite some time now. Whatever she knows, I know." He sneered. "If she knew about me then surely she would take me as a parasite while she is the host. I'm not a bug but it works that way, but not only that, she works like an amplifier to me."

"Is that how you can manipulate everyone else?" Raven said.

"You're sharp, but I like manipulating her more than anyone else." Vegard placed a hand on Reese's head. "I can make her feel pain even if she isn't hurt."

"Get your hands off her you scum!" Raven grabbed the scarred man's wrist aggressively.

Vegard stared at Raven's eyes, calmly putting away his hand away from the ancient zoidian. "You have feelings for this girl, don't you?" He moved from the bench, circling Raven. "You may still be stubborn to admit it for now, but deep down inside, you know I'm right." He continued. "You think she's annoying but the truth is, she's the only one who cares about you more than anyone else. You're lucky she didn't leave you for someone else despite all your complaining."

Raven smirked. "Do you think I'm actually going t take whatever you're telling me seriously?"

Vegard stopped behind Raven and then snickered. "You're being too cocky Raven. Why won't you let anyone else see your soft side? You can hide it to your comrades but you certainly can't hide it from me or to her."

"If you think that's a problem to me then you must have looked through the wrong side of my brain." Raven said, smirking.

There was a pause for a second. _This lad can hold me from completely penetrating his mind. I'm impressed._ "You're better than I thought. I may have underestimated you, but it still doesn't change the fact that we're still a step ahead from you and the Guardian Force."

"Whom are you working for?" Raven sneered.

"It's a secret organization." Vegard replied coolly. "It won't be a secret anymore if I told you, but I bet there are some in the mansion who has an idea about what it is. I already took care of one."

"You killed Clyse?" Raven figured.

"He's an annoying tattletale." Vegard said in a mild manner as if it didn't matter to him. "I was told t take care of him."

"So you're just a lap dog after all. You can easliy manipulate other people's mind but you let some boss manipulate you?" A mocking grin grew on Raven's face.

"True, but keep this in mind, they don't call themselves 'boss' if they're weak. They have connections to powerful people and they have eyes everywhere. That includes me." Vegard glanced at Reese for a second and then stared back at Raven. "Take care of that girl. Even though I'm your enemy, it would rather seem quite ironic because it's like you're doing me a huge favor watching over her." Raven stared at him with a puzzled look in his eyes. "If something happens to her, something will happen to me without a doubt. I just have to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Strange isn't it? I think you already get my point."

"And why should I believe you?" Raven muttered.

"I don't really expect you to believe, but I didn't waste my time to show up here just to make-up stories for you to hear." Vegard articulated.

Just a couple of seconds later, the city square clock tower rang its bells.

Vegard glanced at the colorful towering buildings kilometers away. "It seems like the clock has struck midnight. Well, it's nice meeting you, tomorrow you might not be able to remember me."

Raven narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"A girl tried to hypnotize you back at the carnival, remember?" Vegard jeered.

"What about it?" _Was he following us this entire time? _Raven thought. "I know it won't work on me."

Vegard snorted. "Only someone stupid would fall for it." Then his eyes suddenly shot at Raven an icy glare. "But I can make it work."

Raven felt that Vegard was about to do something to him.

"I hope you're ready, because tomorrow, it'll be a whole new you." Vegard sneered, knocking Raven on the ground with his fist.

At that moment, everything in his sight grew dark.


	19. Bringing Up the Past

Chapter 18: Bringing Up the Past

Van found Fiona and Zeke at the living room, opening the huge velvet curtains so that the sunlight could enter inside. After the long wait last night for the other two to arrive, they never appeared outside the gate of the Villa at all.

Fiona seemed to worry about them but they have no idea where Raven and Reese are now. They've already reported the two incidents last night back at the Headquarters and a search party has already been deployed. Six hours after sunrise had already passed and soldiers were not yet able to find them in the city.

"Van, what do we do know?" Fiona asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Fiona," Van tried to calm her down. "We'll find them."

"Do you think they were kidnapped?" The expression on Fiona's face turned sullen.

He tried to cheer her up, but inside, he knew that something was not right. "I'm sure they're fine. They can protect themselves even in dire situations. Anyone who would try to pursue them would probably have a hard time dealing with them, I know I did."

Fiona believed in Van's words. "What if someone tries to attack us then? I can feel that they're very close, but…I just can't point out who they are. I know Reese would be able to do that."

"I'll protect you, Fiona, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Van told her soothingly. Just then, Wesley came in with Thomas and Irvine behind.

"You shouldn't do that whenever Thomas is around. It'll break his heart." Wesley snickered.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Thomas uttered looking irritated.

"Let's not start an argument at this moment." Irvine stated calmly.

"My apologies, Irvine." Wesley said. "So, they haven't found those two love birds yet?"

"Maybe the search group forgot to take a look at the pet stores." Van jested, bursting the others laughing with him except Fiona. When he saw Fiona grimacing at him about his joke, he decided to stop laughing. "Now where's your sense of humor, Fiona?"

Fiona kept frowning, giving Van a long stern look.

"I think she's giving you the 'look'." Wesley murmured behind Van's ear.

" 'The look'? Why is she doing it to me?" Van wondered curiously. _Oh well, I guess I should probably just play along since she's serious about it. _"Okay, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made fun of them."

Fiona's face suddenly lit up. _It worked! I can influence Van's mind by just giving him that stare!_

"Hey Fiona, who taught you to do that?" Irvine asked.

"Oh, I don't think I can tell you." Fiona replied as if trying to hide something, but Irvine already had it figured out.

"It was Reese, wasn't it?" Van thought bluntly.

Fiona smiled sheepishly. "I think I'm getting pretty good at it."

"Just keep trying and one day you might even top Reese in the record of being the master mind manipulator of all time." Wesley said cheerfully, giving Fiona a tap on the shoulder.

"Wes, will you stop lying to her." Thomas said sternly.

"I'm just trying to keep her hopes up." Wesley replied with a grin.

"You better not to. Trust me. Just leave her as she is." Irvine muttered.

Soon, they noticed that Moonbay still wasn't around. They already discussed about joining the search group at noon outside the borders of the city.

Something still bothered Irvine about last night though. He knew that Moonbay has been feeling down lately about what she saw that evening.

"Is there something wrong?" Fiona asked.

"It's nothing." Irvine replied casually.

"He's thinking about Moonbay." Wesley chimed in.

Irvine grimaced. "Why don't you just shut your pipe hole Mr. I-know-everything!"

"Am I not telling the truth?" Wesley said calmly, although with a snide.

Irvine was about to say something but then, decided to just let him go. "I'm going out for a while and search nearby towns for signs of Raven and Reese."

"I'm coming with you." Thomas followed Irvine toward the exit and was gone a few moments later.

It was only Van, Fiona and Wesley left in the mansion now.

"Aren't you going with them?" Van asked breaking the silence.

"Maybe later. Too hot outside." Wesley replied, swiping his blond hair at the back.

_He's complaining? _Van thought. "Then would you like to join me and Fiona later? We can't just sit around here and wait after all."

"Yeah, sure." Wesley replied. "Hey, am I disturbing your alone time together?"

"Not at all, we were just talking." Van answered.

"Well I thought you two look sweet together." Wesley stated, as if trying to pair them together.

A blush grew on Van's face while Fiona smiled innocently at him. "You're sweet too, Wesley."

"You're really lucky Van, I'm jealous sometimes." Wesley confessed. "Oh well, I'll go now to prepare the Storm Sworder." Seconds later, it was only Van, Fiona and Zeke that were left in the room.

"What an odd guy." Van muttered. "At least he doesn't snob at us unlike Raven."

"Should we go as well?" Fiona asked.

Van nodded his head. "Let's hurry and get this over with. Those two got a lot of explaining once we find them."

* * *

At the balcony, Moonbay leaned on the ledges as she stared at the scenic view under the blue sky. Leaves fell down from the swaying braches of the trees and floated with the breeze. She wished that every day would be as peaceful as what she was seeing at the moment, but still, she was troubled inside.

She didn't know how to explain herself after what she saw last night. After thinking for hours, she thought that she might be delusional when she saw Irvine twice and got everyone's attention on it. In the end, they failed to find anything even when the entire area was in lock-down. Moonbay still felt embarrassed about it.

'_No one seems to be bothered about it anymore. Just what has gotten into me? I feel so stupid!_

_But, who was that I saw… I know what I saw and it seemed real… so real that I could hardly doubt myself even if they thik that I was just seeing things._

_Why am I stressing myself with all these thinking anyway? I better leave the job to the heroes.' _

Moonbay took a long, deep breath, and then exhaled, imagining all her worries going away with it. But one thing she has to know is that their enemies never take breaks and one is already getting through her mind. Acting like her conscience with a deadly bite.

You know what you really saw. Your friends just won't believe. They might be even thinking that you're a distraction to their mission.

What was that I just heard? "O'Connel…um, Thomas… is that you?" Wait, those two aren't here…oh well, I might be hearing things again. "Maybe I should take a nap, all this stress is giving me wrinkles."

_Don't you think that it's a little unfair that all your friends are leaving you behind, and they seem to be scrambling around looking for people who caused so much turmoil, and even tried to take the life of your friends… _

_Do you really think that they are worth it?_

'They already changed they're ways, I know it. That is why they're in the Guardian Force now. I'm very much aware about what they did but they're a part of us now. We can't just leave them. They're better off with us that to be with people with evil ambitions.'

And what about yourself? You should give yourself a little more credit. If it wasn't for you, the Ultra Saurus might have never been awakened. Could Herman do that or anyone else who was with you at that time? You brought back hope to them when you made the Ultra Saurus get back to its feet. You were able to save your allies back then.

A haughty look grew on Moonbay's face. "I know, I know, I'm really awesome."

_Yet all the credit went to Van, the hero who beat the Death Saurer from destroying the entire planet._

'Just who are you? I don't think you're my conscience at all. Show yourself!'

The voice in her mind began to laugh malevolently. _"I thought you were dumb enough for me to fool you that easily. I'm just a voice in your head, Moonbay. A voice who knows your worth in this world. Your so-called friends just doesn't see it that way!_

"Listen, whoever you are!" Moonbay snapped furiously but with confidence in herself. "I don't really care who gets the bigger merit here. If everyone is safe from harm then that's enough for me. Besides, without Van, there's none other else who could have done what he did. He's the bravest person that I have ever met! So you bad guys out there better watch your backs!"

The voice laughed, but this time he was amused_. So you found out that I'm just here to distract you. Perhaps I might have underestimated you weaklings. Until we meet again, today has been quite fun._

In a flash, everything returned to the way it was.

'_That coward. I may not be a zoid pilot but he's going to get a piece of me if he speaks to me that way again.' _Moonbay told herself._ "I hope they're all right. Their opponent is not an easy target but I know they'll stop 'em."_

* * *

About an hour later, Van, Fiona and Zeke met up with Wesley at the Zoid Hanger at the basement. He was just checking if all preparations were done. Near him was the silver Storm Sworder, and as Van approached him, Wesley thought about saying a few words before they could leave.

"Are we ready to go now?" Van asked.

"Lieutenant Flyheight, there is something I need to talk to you about. I've known this for quite some time now but I'm still having second thoughts if I should tell you about it at this moment." Wesley said, his expression quite unsure.

""I think I can handle it. What is it then?" Van answered with an eager look.

"I thought you'd say that." Wesley looked confident. "It's just that I thought that it might put you and your friends in dire situations if I told you sooner. Lay Kathleen must have thought of the same thing so she didn't tell you about that secret facility, something called the Mirage Castle." He said.

"Mirage Castle?" Fiona murmured.

"I've never heard of that before, though it sounds kind of important. What is it about?" Van asked.

"Do you remember Count Madrigal's story about his years of research about the organoids?" Wesley articulated.

"Yeah."

"Well, he wasn't really alone. There were other scientists who were working with him." Wesley said. "Although, unlike the Count who just recently gave up on the research, his colleagues didn't stop. They didn't want to end up just like that since they had proof of the existence of the Ancient Zoidians and the organoids. At first they only wanted to study them, but since wars sprang up, adding the Death Saurer's annihilating power, the evolution of Raven's Geno Saurer into the Geno Breaker and of course, you and your buddy Zeke as well. Oh, and did I already mention the Ancient Zoidians?"

"Why did you mention Van and Zeke?" Fiona asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the Blade Liger they're interested in." Wesley explained. "Anyway, I may not know what they are planning to do but my instinct is telling me that none of their plans should go any further. They're just men hungry for power."

Van began to relate. "Sounds pretty much like Prozen and Hiltz. How do you know all these things?"

"From the Intelligence." Wesley replied.

"They told you but they never bothered to let us know about anything?" Van couldn't believe it, thinking what else the Intelligence might be hiding from them.

""I'm sorry but I just knew about this some days ago when the Count invited me to escort him in one of the Military Intelligence facility, the closest one in this city. I had a hunch that the Count may not have brought me there for tea and snacks with Agent Heinz so I decided to check up on their files and data's to find out what they know. You shouldn't underestimate them. They have class A spies there. One is already inside the enemy's quarters." Wesley elaborated.

"What else did you find?" Fiona asked intently.

Wesley began to recall. "Well, according to the data they have collected from the little bird in Mirage Castle, they excavated the Valley of the Rare Hertz. They might be digging their way to Eveopolis."

"But Eveopolis have already submerged after the Death Saurer's defeat. Just what are they trying to achieve?" Van began to ponder.

"Do they want the Death Saurer's remains?" Fiona presumed.

"I don't think that's it." Wesley said. "I believe they're looking for the Zoid Eve. I still don't know what they're thinking to do with it but I think that is why they also want the Ancient Zoidian, someone like you and Reese."

"Then that means we've got to find them fast. We better go." Van firmly said.

"I have the coordinates where Mirage Castle might be hiding. It's well hidden and there are sleeper Zoids guarding that place." Wesley warned.

A confident grin grew on Van's face. "That won't be much of a problem. Leave it to me."

After a long scout in every town and Villages the Dibison and Lightning Saix passed by, Thomas and Irvine failed to find any clues about Raven and Reese's whereabouts. Afterwards, they decided to return to base.

"I guess they're not here in the South Regions." Irvine assumed.

"Where could they be?" Thomas wondered.

"Beats me." Irvine shrugged. "Once we find those two I hope Herman won't ever let them get out on their own again."

They continued to move in silence.

After a short while, Thomas began to speak. Something that he always wanted to ask. He thought that Irvine might have protested in letting Raven be a part of the Guardian Force if Van didn't insist ( though the little prank he made back at the hospital was just a start but it seemed kind of unfair since Raven was in a really bad shape at that time. ). Having his Command Wolf destroyed was something personal to Irvine and if he ever saw Raven back then, surely he would want to settle some scores with him.

"I noticed that you seem pretty composed around Raven in the past couple of weeks." Thomas brought up.

"It's because some crazy doctor tried to overdose him with the wrong drugs so I pitied him." Irvine replied. "But don't think I've grown soft on him. He's going to get a taste of defeat when all of this is over."

"I see." There was silence again, but after a few moments something else came up in Thomas' head. "Do you think that Raven is going to stay longer in the Guardian Force?"

"In my opinion, I don't think he will." Irvine replied. "Raven's aware that he's got a lot of issues and a really bad reputation to be pardoned so easily. He'd be rotting in jail or wandering around like an outcast if Van never mentioned that he could never have destroyed the Death Saurer's core without Raven's assist. But I think Van's just saying that…he's the only one who's trying to see that there's good inside Raven's cold heart-er, whatever. I'm 100% sure that Van could've finished the job even without his help."

"You sound like you've still got problems with Raven." Thomas muttered.

"Don't say foolish things! You don't know how pissed I am with that guy!" Irvine exclaimed, agitated. Then he apologized for acting that way and began to calm himself. "So what about you, are you okay with Reese around?"

"If it's about the times when she kidnapped Fiona and when she mind controlled Karl into killing me, then yes, I do have something against her." Thomas said with resentment. Just then, his expression suddenly turned grim. "But you know, when I look into her eyes, it's as if it's impossible for her to hurt anyone. She's like a scared girl putting on a poker face. I don't know why I'm thinking like this but that's just how I felt when I saw her taking care of Raven."

"So are you going to replace your feelings for Fiona now?" Irvine joked.

Thomas snapped his head. "I will never do that!"

Irvine sniggered. "Fiona and Moonbay made a huge influence on Reese, didn't they?"

Thomas replied coolly. "They sure did, but its Fiona's kindness that made Reese the person she is now. I'm so proud of Fiona, I really am!"

"I admit that I'm impressed with Fiona. She was able to influence someone like Reese even without having abilities that could psychologically manipulate people's mind." Irvine said.

There was a short pause. Thomas seemed distracted at something.

"Hey Irvine, look over there." Thomas pointed out all of a sudden. "What's that building over there?"

Irvine zoomed in the image in the screen. "It looks abandoned to me. Let's just keep going."

"No wait, I think there's something inside." Thomas said, commanding Beek to scan the areas of the old looking building for any sort of motion within it. "Beek is picking up something inside that building."

"Like there's someone living in there?" Irvine tried to make sure.

"Not people." Thomas answered. "They're organoids! I think we just found Shadow and Specula!"

* * *

please review for this one. thanks!


	20. Mirage Castle

Blinking red lights eliminated from monitor screens surrounding the laboratory. In each one staffs are busy typing and searching while the head scientist, Dr. Jonathan, also known as Count Madrigal, scrutinizes the image in the hologram on his desk. Just then, Agent Heinz paced inside the lab as the door slid open for him. Dr. Jonathan has been expecting him for quite a while now.

"Agent Heinz, I hope you have more updates regarding Mirage Castle and who is leading their facility." He said, minimizing the screen of the holographic images so he could continue to have a personal talk with the Agent.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Agent Heinz answered calmly. "According to code name _Black Wolf_, the leader of the organization is researching on Ancient Zoidians and the organoids. They wanted to create some sort of a prototype Zoid."

"I'm not surprised to hear that. An organoids ability to increase the power of a Zoid interests me more than anything else." Dr. Jonathan muttered, having a disappointed look on his face.

"Doctor, you could have just asked us to get Shadow by any means for your research. You didn't have to make an oath with Raven like that." Heinz implied.

Dr. Jonathan moved his chair to the left and then sighed. "My former physician, Dr. Clyse, almost made Raven's health critical with the medications he gave. Clyse was my friend for many years and I trusted him, but now, I realized how blind I have been." He stared at Heinz with haggard grey eyes. "I don't want Raven to suffer because of my selfishness."

"You weren't selfish, Doctor." Heinz told the doctor. "I think you even spoiled him for complying with whatever he liked even if he didn't ask for it. You even gave him a Master Card. What's that about? With all due respect but some buildings in the Villa aren't for tourist attractions, Sir. You can't just let someone with a criminal record snoop around in restricted areas."

The scientist simply laughed. "You worry too much. I gave him those things because I want him to work for me someday."

Heinz looked flabbergasted. "That's—That's absurd! You know that he doesn't answer to anyone even if you offer to give him the whole world. Why do you want him to work for you anyway?"

"I have my own way with making my ambitions happen, just like how I've been patient with your attitude Heinz. You used to say that you'll never answer to me, and here you are, a top notch Agent heeding my every call." Dr. Jonathan said assertively.

There was an annoyed look on Heinz' face, though he was already used with hearing the Count boast like that.

"Then tell me, why Raven?" Heinz asked out of curiosity. "Why not someone like Van?"

Dr. Jonathan thought for a few seconds before making up his decision. "Er, maybe I'll tell you the story some other time." Then, he tried to change the subject. "We still have other important things to attend to, Agent. What happened with the search?"

_Always changing the subject… _"Not yet found. I assume that the Ancient Zoidian Reese might have already been captured. The other named Fiona might be in danger as well."

"And their organoids?" asked Dr. Jonathan.

"Not yet found." Heinz replied.

"Find them." The scientist ordered, making things even more complicated to understand.

Heinz looked confused. "I thought you didn't want to pursue the organoids any longer."

"It would be more problematic if those in Mirage Castle find them first. Vegard has been gone for a while now so I'm assuming that he might be the one who's looking for Shadow and Spectrona for them." said Dr. Jonathan.

"I believe that the blue one is called Specula, Sir." Heinz corrected.

"It doesn't matter." Dr. Jonathan crossed his fingers. "Now then…"

"Sir, don't you think that the enemy's researches are closely related to yours?" Heinz abruptly said.

"That's what I've been thinking lately." He muttered. "Sometimes I feel like I know who they are."

"What if it turns out that they were your colleagues?" Heinz asked straightforwardly.

"How can you be so insensitive? We used to work together for years…but then…" The grey haired scientist grunted, staring at the small picture on his desk in the days of his youth with his colleagues back then.

"People can change, but they changed for the worst." said Heinz. "By the way, _Black Wolf_ sent images of the prototype that the enemy is working on."

"Who's this _Black Wolf_ again?" Dr. Jonathan asked obliviously.

Heinz sighed. "The one piloting the Lightning Saix, Sir. You recruited him to do the job and paid him."

The scientist merrily laughed at himself. "I remember now! Where is he then?"

"He joined the search group. I believe that he's already on his way back to base with Lieutenant Schubaltz." Heinz replied.

"All right, is there anything else?" The scientist asked.

"Everything that he found is in this flash drive which also includes their other projects such as the artificial organoids, the Zoid Eve—"

"Zoid Eve?" Dr. D suddenly snapped in a distance, leaving the screen he was looking at hastily. "They must be way over their heads!"

Dr. Jonathan looked surprised. "Dr. D! Have you been listening this whole time?"

"I can't just pretend to be deaf and ignore everything!" Dr. D exclaimed. "You shouldn't be keeping this many secrets from Van nor the Guardian Force." He stared at Heinz sternly. "What else did your secret spy found out?"

_He didn't seem to hear about Irvine._ Heinz continued. "The other one pertains about Reese's abilities as an Ancient Zoidian. Specifically how she controls both humans and Zoids with the use of an ancient technology known to be extinct."

"You mean the bugs that look like tiny Double-Sworders? I've seen them; it's one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen in my life." Dr. Jonathan grinned. "I wish I could find more of those things."

"But that's not all." said Heinz.

"There's more?" Dr. D raised a brow.

"A lot more, but some are impossible to open because of a firewall." Heinz replied.

"Then we must stop them before they succeed." Dr. Jonathan said in a serious manner.

"But how are we supposed to penetrate a facility like Mirage Castle? We can't just barge in or attack with an army of Zoids." Dr. D said.

"I have this key, the same thing which I gave you, Heinz." Dr. Jonathan articulated, though he looked troubled.

"It was only a duplicate, correct?" Heinz said. "I am ready to use it anytime."

"Although there were parts in the original key that was impossible for our technicians to duplicate. Our enemy placed something more advanced in there." Dr. Jonathan explained.

"Where is it then?" Dr. D asked.

The scientist was silent for a moment, his expression grim. "I warn you not to get shocked once I tell you this…" He muttered.

"Just hurry up and spit it out Doc!" Heinz said impatiently.

"But first, promise me that you will not attempt to strangle me once I tell you." Dr. Jonathan requested, although he already knew exactly what would happen next.

"I won't." Heinz lied.

"I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes." Dr. Jonathan grumbled. "But there's not much time now, it has to be found immediately."

_Has to be found immediately_? Heinz repeated in his mind. "You lost the key?"

Dr. Jonathan argued back. "Misplaced it, not lost!"

"How could you lose something so important?" Heinz snapped furiously.

"It was just in my desk in my chamber and then it was gone." Dr. Jonathan crossed his elbows and then looked away.

Heinz felt like wanting to pull every strand of grey hair on the old man's head, instead he grumbled several words underneath his breath. "If it wasn't for that therapy you forced me into I would have—bah! How could you be so careless you scatterbrained old man?"

"Don't argue with me. It must be fate that I lost it." Dr. Jonathan said, trying to cover his own fault like he always does.

Heinz scowled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yet you seem confident. How on Zi did you get that key then? The enemy wouldn't just leave it on your doorstep for no reason." Dr. D wondered.

"I few months ago I received a package from an anonymous person asking me to join a world organization something, but I was too busy back then so I refused. They must have high hopes that I'd join them because they sent me that silver disk even without giving my approval yet. Whoever sent that must have thought what a great genius I am that they want me to join them so badly." Dr. Jonathan said, praising himself.

Heinz smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, Doc. They only wanted you in to be their financial support."

"You're wrong. They didn't just want my money, they also want my knowledge since I'm the one who started the research." The scientist stated haughtily.

Heinz struck his fist on the desk indignantly. "You shouldn't be too arrogant because everyone's straining their necks trying to fix this problem but you on the other hand, you're just lazing around sharpening pencils as if you don't even really care!" He bellowed, but the Count remained composed.

"We're not against someone who is trying to end the world, Heinz." Dr. Jonathan spoke calmly. "Besides, I'm confident that Mirage Castle's project will not succeed. It won't be a piece of cake but at least they'll leave the civilians alone."

"Dr. Jonathan may not have been the one who created the Gravity Cannon, but he has a point." Dr. D said. "We have allies that we can count on so we better do our part to support them."

Heinz bowed his head, then glanced back at Dr. Jonathan.

"I know you're sorry, I forgive you." The Count said out of the blue.

Heinz' eye twitched and then he snarled. "I wasn't going to say that, and I'm not sorry!"

Dr. Jonathan chuckled. "You grew up under my roof, how could I not know you?"

"I can't keep up with your games…" Heinz muttered with a scoff, making his way out of the lab. "I'll be in the computer room if you need me."

Once Heinz had already left, the lighthearted expression on the Count's face faded.

"Well, Dr. D, you better tell Lieutenant Flyheight to keep an eye on Fiona. Someone is hunting for Ancient Zoidians." Dr. Jonathan directed. "And while you're at it, tell Moonbay that Van needs her assistance."

"What for?" Dr. D wondered.

"Trust me." Dr. Jonathan replied. "Each of us has their own roles. She chose to play a very important one."

* * *

'_Is it necessary to keep the other one in our custody? Apparently, he is not an Ancient Zoidian.'_

"You needed someone who could take your prototype for a spin didn't you? He's the perfect pilot."

'_Very well, will you make him comply with our orders?'_

"Certainly. I think he's all ready to go now."

Vegard glanced at the silver panels outstretched horizontally. Each panels had its own pod with an unbreakable seal to cover it. On one pod was Reese and on the other was Raven. They were both strapped and unconscious. Raven's eyes were half opened but were blank. Just then, the case covering Raven's pod opened to release him and at that moment, Reese's eyes opened involuntarily and then flashed bright and blue. Hissing sounds came out of nowhere. Within seconds, Raven began to move, standing upright and emotionless. A smirk grew on his face. "When I told you about the "whole new you", I didn't mean to turn you into a goody-goody two shoes. Now why don't you get out there and show Flyheight that you're better than him."

Without a word, Raven obeyed.

The people watching in the screen were quite amused.

'_Everything seems to be working perfectly Vegard. We could actually control anyone like this; even the Guardian Force would abide in our command. I have high regards to you.'_

"The fun hasn't even started yet. While he distracts the Guardian Force I'll try to find out where they're keeping the organoids." He paced toward the Reese's panel, glancing through the vague glass. Reese's eyes stared blankly with wires attached on the temples of her head. "Why don't you show me where they are, Ancient Zoidian."

* * *

I'll try to update soon. please review.


	21. The Prototype

Chapter 20: The Prototype

Beneath the deep gorge, the Bade Liger moved in a straight direction as he followed as he followed Wesley's coordinates in the skies. It made the travel faster than Van thought, but detecting something they couldn't see was what challenged them. By the end of the path, Van found it a little straining to see through so many towering trees, and they also had to be careful not to be seen by the enemy. Fiona was also a bit concerned that there might be stealth Zoids guarding their surrounding area, although, Van already knew exactly what to do when that happens.

"Hey, Wes, are you sure that we're heading the right path?" Van asked. "It's pretty dark down here."

"It's just around here somewhere. Just think that we're playing hide and seek. If I find something I'll tell you right away." Wesley replied.

The Storm Sworder zoomed out of sight. The trees blocked even the rays of the sun, making it seem like its night.

Van scratched his head as he put his Blade Liger into a halt.

"Van," Fiona called.

"What is it?" Van asked.

"I can hear a waterfall nearby." said Fiona, pointing out where it is. "It's close."

Van wasn't as sensitive like Fiona to hear the waterfall, but fortunately she was there since he was already getting parched.

He started getting the Blade Liger moving again. As they got closer, Van could finally hear the flowing water falling into the crystal clear lake. They both rushed down from the Zoid and began to freshen up their dry throats.

"This is the best water I've ever tasted!" Van wiped his wet chin.

"You said it! It almost makes me want to go for a swim!" Fiona said cheerfully.

Van began to protest as much as he wanted to agree with her. "We can't just leave ourselves vulnerable especially around the enemy border. What if something comes up?"

"But we've been travelling for hours. Let's just cool off our heads for a few minutes then we can leave." Fiona said. "Look, Zeke's already enjoying himself over there!"

Van stared forward and saw Zeke standing by at the top of the waterfall waiting to be watched.

"What's he doing up there?" Van wondered.

Just then, Zeke jumped like a cannon ball with a frolic roar, splashing water on Van when he reached the water.

Fiona laughed. "That looks so much fun! Let's give it a try!"

"It seems dangerous…" Van said, changing his mind in a snap. "I'm in!"

After changing their clothes, they ran and jumped onto the cold water. Fiona sneezed when she got back up to the surface.

"I g-guess we s-should've t-tested the w-w-water before getting in." Van said with a shuddering voice.

Fiona shivered. "It's l-like s-s-swimming in a pool f-full of ice!"

Just then, Zeke playfully started splashing water at them, diving down again, and then resurfacing between Van and Fiona.

"Looks like Zeke just got used with it." Van grinned.

"Too bad Wesley's not here to enjoy the fun." Fiona said. "Should we call him?"

Van pondered. "Well, someone's got to be looking out for the castle. Let's tell him later when we're already finished with the mission."

"That sounds unfair." Fiona said. "But you're right."

Zeke dove back down, swimming further and further from Van and Fiona's sight.

Fiona began to wonder where Zeke went after a couple of minutes. "Where did Zeke go?"

"Maybe he's playing somewhere, but I'm sure he's nearby." Van answered.

"There's a cavern behind that waterfall, should we take a look?" Fiona suggested.

Van thought that they need to go back to the Blade Liger to check if Wesley had any reports, but there was something in the cavern that caught Van's attention though he just wasn't sure what it really is. He had a feeling that he just had to see the cavern. It almost made him remember when he and Fiona used to search ruins for the Zoid Eve.

To get into the cavern faster, they followed a trail of boulders leading there. They got wet when they passed through the gushing water but they didn't mind. It was dim and murky but cracks from the wall gave way for sunlight to penetrate in though it wasn't enough for them to see everything clearly.

"Should've brought a flashlight." Van muttered.

"This cavern looks deep. Where do you think that tunnel leads to?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know." Van replied. "But it's too dark in there, we'll only get ourselves lost if we go any further. We better head ba-AAAGH!" Van yelled when he tripped on a rock and lost his balance. He heard Fiona scream and realized that he had fallen on top of her. _I really should've brought that flash light…_

Fiona whined. "That really hurt!"

Van apologized as he tried to get on his knees. "I'm really sorry, Fiona…ow, I think I chipped a toe nail…"

"You chipped a toe nail?" Fiona giggled. "I never heard you say anything like that before."

Van snickered, helping Fiona stand up. "I just said it to cheer you up."

"FLYHEIGHT!" A voice boomed in the cavern.

Yellow light flashed on Van and Fiona's faces. "No wonder why you couldn't hear my calls! Just so you know, this isn't the perfect time for a honeymoon!"

Van smiled sheepishly at him. "Uh, hey there Wes—"

"Don't "hey there" me! I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!" Wesley scolded with a scowl. "Why the heck didn't you bother to tell me that you guys were swimming out here?"

"Sorry about that. How did you know that we were here?" Van asked.

Peeking behind the curtain of water near the entrance, Zeke was wearing an apologetic look on his face. "_He found me, sorry."_

"I can't believe that I've been out there being a watch dog while you're here having fun!" Wesley began to remove his clothes, leaving only his boxers.

Fiona yelped as she quickly covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Van asked looking surprised.

"It's my turn to relax. You go out there and watch out for the enemy or whatever." Wesley said in a commanding tone.

"Fine." Van grumbled. "Let's go, Fiona."

"Oh, wait." Wesley suddenly took Fiona's wrist. "I didn't say that Fiona should go too." He stared at her and said with a gentle tone. "Will you stay with me, Fiona?"

"Huh?"

Van squeezed himself between them with objection. "In your dreams, Wes." He took Fiona with him as they made their way outside. "Though I could let Zeke stay to keep you company if you like."

"I almost thought I had her." Wesley snickered. "Don't worry about me. Just let me know if something comes up."

"I will." Van replied. _What a joker, he was just kidding after all. I thought he's gone nuts…._

* * *

"Hey Irvine, I think Specula's trying to say something." Thomas said, inclining his head at the tall blue organoid. "Specula's pretty tall." He glanced at the black organoid on his left side. "And you look so much tamer than the last time I saw you. Has Raven been giving you lots of hugs and kisses lately?" Thomas started laughing at himself. He stopped when Shadow snarled at him.

"Will you stop kidding around? Now tell me what Specula's trying to say." Irvine demanded.

"How should I know, I'm not like Fiona or Reese or maybe like Van…or Raven..." Thomas answered.

"Then how come you could understand Beek?" Irvine asked curiously.

"Well, that's because I created Beek, that's why." Thomas replied, puffed-up.

Specula was getting impatient knowing that there's no time to waste. She could sense that Reese is in a lot of pain. With one look at Shadow, they agreed with a plan to save their masters.

Specula hissed in a way to communicate with Shadow_. "I say we fuse with their Zoids and lead them to where Reese and Raven are."_

"_They'll understand sooner or later. Let's do it." _Shadow growled back in reply. _"I'll take the Lightning Saix."_

"What are they saying?" Thomas wondered.

In a sudden, the two organoids flew up in the air, fusing in the Lightning Saix and Dibison in a flash.

"W-What just happened?" Thomas could see his Dibison changing.

"Those two just fused with our Zoids!" Irvine exclaimed. "Finally, now I'll know what it feels like to pilot a Zoid with an organoid."

_But why? Do they know where Raven and Reese are?_ Thomas thought. _Organoids truly are amazing…I bet my Dibison's Megalomax could blow up an entire enemy unit with such power! Dr. D and Dr. Jonathan should really make something like them. Well, anyway, this isn't about me. _"They must be trying to lead us somewhere…Irvine?" _That look on his face, I bet he won't let go of Shadow after this._

There was a smirk on Irvine's face. "Let's roll."

* * *

It has already been a while since Van Fiona left Wesley back in the waterfall. He said that he'd be back patrolling the sky in ten minutes but half an hour has already passed and still he hasn't been answering Van's calls.

"Do you think he was attacked by a wild crocodile out there?" Van said.

Fiona glowered. 'Don't say things like that. I'm sure he's just taking his time."

"Huh? I understand that it's okay to relax for a moment but taking too long like that isn't something he should do at a time like this." Van said with a pout.

"Well, we still haven't detected any Zoid's trying to attack us right?" Fiona said.

Van started to ponder. "I wonder how far we are from Mirage Castle. It seems a little too peaceful in this place to—"

Just then, they heard Zeke roaring trying to warn Van that he sensed a Zoid approaching.

"I guess we're already close." Fiona presumed.

"Come and get me." Van said confidently, anticipating what sort of Zoid he would be against with.

Trees fell down as the unidentified Zoid came closer and closer.

_A Geno Saurer? _Van thought. It looked like it at first, but there was something about it that seemed off.

"Van, look, that Zoid is not even equipped with any weapons at all." Fiona observed.

The Zoid resembled the Geno Saurer, though it had a white armor and it seemed that it could move more agile, but without its weapons, the Zoid looked smaller than what a Geno Saurer would appear to be like.

"What is that?" Van muttered.

Their opponent seemed like it was waiting for the Blade Liger to make its first move. The pilot wasn't responding or making any sort of interaction, making Van think that it might be a sleeper Zoid guarding the area.

"There's just one. They must be underestimating us to send out an unarmed Zoid to fight. This should be easy." Van cracked up his fingers with a grin. "Let's go for a Blade Attack for a smooth finish!"

The Blade Liger hasn't even moved yet when its opponent leaped from its place and then swung its tail onto the Blade Liger, making it lose its balance.

"I guess I spoke a bit too soon. This thing is fast!" Van exclaimed, trying to bring the Blade Liger back up to launch an attack but the enemy was able to evade getting hit.

"I'm getting pumped up! This one seems like it's worth a good battle. It's almost like having a one-on-one with Raven." Van said, watching the Zoid position itself for a Charged Particle Beam.

"Be careful, Van." Fiona warned anxiously.

_My Liger's shield was able to withstand a Charged particle Beam from that Death Saurer back in the desert_. Van recalled, activating the shield. _This one should be nothing._

"What are you doing? You have to get the Blade Liger out of the way!" Fiona instructed.

"Trust me Fiona." Van said. All of a sudden, a gush of powerful energy hit the shield. At first the shield was able to withstand the power. Van was confident that it would stay that way, but then he noticed that his shield was starting to crack and the Charged Particle Beam is about to penetrate through it. The Blade Liger tried to dodge it before the shield shatters. It happened too fast that the Blade Liger's leg got hit.

"I-I don't understand…" Van groaned. He could see the damage that their enemy has done. A straight path of trees was wiped out and he could hear a part of a mountain crumbling miles away, but the Zoid wasn't done yet.

Its clawed feet kicked on the Liger's side and then aimed on its damaged leg.

"Do something Van!" Fiona shrieked.

"Yo Zeke, a little help here!" Van yelled.

Zeke roared. _'I'm already am fused.'_

"Since when?" Van sounded confused.

"Zeke fused when the Charged Particle beam was about to hit the shield. The Liger wouldn't last that long If he hadn't done it." Fiona explained, sounding furious. "Stop being so careless, Van. Your over-confidence is getting us into serious trouble." She scolded him.

Van apologized. "Play time's over…" He tried to gain back his controls to the Liger, but with the enemy still thrashing on its damaged leg, the battle would end up a shortcoming for the Blade Liger. "Just what's with this Zoid? It's taking advantage on us even without an organoid!"

"Or weapons at that!" Fiona glowered at Van. "Come on, Van…"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Van yelled. "Zeke, what's wrong? You're not putting enough juice here!"

Fiona started checking the Blade Liger's status and discovered that its energy level was drastically decreasing. "The Liger is almost at its limit."

"What! Already?" Van uttered_. I guess we have no choice but to retreat_. "Hang in there buddy…"

"_Need a hand?" _Wesley's face flashed on Van's screen.

Van's face lighted up. "So glad to see you, I thought we were goner's here."

The Storm Sworder launched its missiles toward the enemy Zoid. The Liger was able to leap free but was badly damaged.

"What do we have here?" Wesley tried to figure out the enemy Zoid, claiming it to be some sort of a Geno Saurer at first but changed his mind. _That must be the prototype I've heard about, but why is it unarmed? _"Your Zoid looks like it's in a bad shape. I'll be stalling the enemy while you escape."

"Thanks." Van said. The Blade Liger was still able to carry itself even if it's limping because of the damage.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _

Van stopped as if the voice he heard stunned him. "Raven?"

"_I'm not done yet here, so why don't you stay for a bit longer until you're dead." _

"I-Is that really him?" Wesley wondered in disbelief. _Where did he get that Zoid?_

"Raven…" Van muttered. "What are you doing?"

"_Goodbye, Van. I won't miss you."_

The Zoid was ready for another shot of a Charged Particle Beam, and this time, it's a surefire at the Blade Liger.

_There's no way I could dodge that one in time, I have to get Fiona and Zeke out of here…_Van thought.

"Van! Hurry up!" The Storm Sworder was ready to strike the enemy Zoid with its own blade, but it missed it though it delayed the shot.

"I won't make it. Zeke, get Fiona out of here, right now!" Van commanded.

"We're not leaving you here." Fiona insisted.

"I don't think that Raven's going to stop what he's doing. You need to get out of here." Van said.

"Not without you!" Fiona sobbed.

"Now look just what you did! I'm taking Fiona with me if you make her cry!" Wesley grumbled. "I can deal with Raven, just get out of here!"

_I lost hope a little too soon. I hope you'll forgive me, Fiona. _Van thought_. _"Come on, let's get out of here."

As the Blade Liger makes its way out of the battlefield, Wesley averts Raven's attention away from Van. "Let me give you a taste of my Sonic Boom!" The Storm Sworder struck like a hurricane.

Without any long ranged weapons, the Prototype Zoid won't have a chance to inflict damage on the quick flying Zoid. Annoyed, Raven aimed for another Charged Particle Beam even if it's not likely to strike the Storm Sworder.

"It would take a moment until he could—" The Storm Sworder swirled in the air after evading an uncalled attack that took only a seconds to happen. "That was close!" _I hope Van has gone far enough._

* * *

An hour has already passed since Moonbay left the base piloting a Pteras Bomber. But before leaving, Dr. Jonathan came to her. It was as if things were quite obvious to him even though he looked like an oblivious man.

He actually knew all along that she had the silver disk. Who else would take it from his chamber since it was her and Fiona who were snooping around at that time? The Count showed her that the silver disk also worked like a map that could lead her to Mirage Castle. He also explained to her that it was also a key to a secret facility that could only be opened by the silver disk. Moonbay was obliged to be given such a significant task and hardly suspected anything suspicious.

_Now all I have to do is to get there in time and find Van so I can give him this. Though sometimes, I can't help but to think that there's something really odd about how that crazy old Count acts. Lady Kathleen has been gone for a while too. I wish I knew what they're doing._

Just then, she received a link from the Headquarters.

"_Moonbay, this is Colonel Schubaltz.I need to know your coordinates. Van is calling for back up."_ The Colonel said in a stern voice.

"Back up? How many Zoids are they dealing with?" Moonbay curiously asked, thinking that Van could just easily take on any number of Zoids on his own.

"_Just one." _Colonel Schubaltz answered.

Moonbay snorted. "Is it Vegard and his Death Saurer? I'm pretty sure Van and Zeke can handle that thing."

"_It isn't Vegard this time."_ Colonel Schubaltz said. _"It's an unidentified Zoid and it's Raven who's piloting it."_

Moonbay looked astonished. "Are you kidding? Did he, like, gone back to the dark side again?"

"_I'm not sure what exactly is going on there, but I want you to assist Van once you reach them__.__" _Colonel Schubaltz ordered, and then signed off.

_That Raven, is this how he's going to repay us after all we've done for him? He's got a lot of explaining to do, and maybe I can make him do chores around the mansion for a week. Ha! I'd like to see the look on his face once he starts doing the maids work!_

* * *

_next chapter coming up soon._


	22. Escape from the Past

Chapter 21: Escape from the Past

Over the vast landscape before her eyes, there was nothing else Reese could see other than a still mountain range and places that seemed quite familiar to her. It was like being inside a picture. Nothing was moving, no sounds, no breeze, just silence. Not knowing where she is or where to go, she began to wander along a straight path. The setting began to fade away and she found herself following a road, leading her into the place where it all began.

Everything was as it was before it was turned into ruins.

'_Eveopolis…'_ She whispered to herself. She gazed at the people passing by, the tall sky scrapers, and there was the Zoid Eve glowing lively as a source of power to create the Zoids. But all of it were just fragments of her memories.

'_How did I get here...what am I doing here?'_

She could question herself a thousand times, though she knew that there's no one who could possible give her the answers that she wants.

In a sudden, her head began to throb, straining her mind to focus. The next thing she knew, everything was burning and all she could hear were agonizing wails of people who lived there who encountered the birth of Zoid which destroyed the entire Ancient Civilization. It paralyzed her to see all the chaos happen before her eyes.

But unlike the thousands who were unfortunate and perished, she was able to live through after so many years has gone by.

An Ancient Zoidian. A living remnant of the past just like Fiona.

At that moment, she could hardly stand keep her eyes open to watch the city being wiped out by one Zoid. A mistake that their scientists should never had done.

Her body began to feel numb. She fell on her knees, shaking and distraught. The flames began to engulf her as she cried out loud for everything to stop.

And it did.

Everything disappeared just as what she pleaded.

Her eyes gazed everywhere at the open field, confused, and even with her throbbing head, she still recognized the place she was at. It was the village where Niccolo used to live.

"Reese." Someone called behind her with his hand reaching her shoulder.

Reese thought that it was him at first. But turning around, she realized that she was mistaken. "Raven." She couldn't understand what was happening, although, she felt so relieved to see Raven again, as if she all the things that frightened her didn't matter just as when she saw him. She threw her arms around him with tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here…"

"Everything will be all right now." Raven said soothingly, calming Reese with every stroke of his hand on her hair.

She believed in his words. She closed her eyes, trying to forget everything she saw.

Though she couldn't help but notice that something still felt wrong. She began to gaze into his eyes which stared back at her. "I—"

Just as when she was about to speak, the stunned look in Raven's eyes made her speechless. Blood flowed out when he opened his mouth to speak. Soon, he lost his strength to keep himself up and stumbled onto the ground.

Reese froze. After a moment she broke down and fell on her knees. She felt so afraid to look at Raven, but her eyes stared down. He was shot at the back. Her hands couldn't stop shaking and her mind was screaming at the torment of watching Raven getting drenched with his own blood. She wept with her hands covering her eyes and kept whispering to herself that she was just having a nightmare.

No, it was impossible. it wasn't that easy to dispense with.

It happened to Niccolo and the same thing just happened to Raven.

'_Why do I always suffer like this?'_ She cried in sorrow and at the same time, in rage. "It's not fair!"

"_How does it feel like to lose everyone you care about by the hands of your own friends?"_

Reese knew whose voice she just heard. _"Fiona…"_

_Fiona's eyes shone bright and sharp and the way she spoke was as if she enjoyed watching Reese in pain. "Oh, my mistake. We were never friends in the first place. You're all alone now." _

"You're wrong. I still have Specula." Reese muttered, observing Fiona's odd movements.

"_Stop making such pathetic excuses. Just admit it already and accept that they're all gone. You're cursed. That's the reason why everyone around you dies. Look—" _

Right behind Fiona, Specula appeared, limping as the organoid tried to make its way Reese.

"Specula!" Reese cried, reassured to see Specula. And then, the organoid unexpectedly began to change color as it petrified like a stone. Reese ran to her, the only friend she had, but it was already too late. "No! It can't be! Specula!" She wailed in grief, embracing her organoid.

"_People will continue to suffer as long as you're here." _Fiona murmured.

"I said the same thing to you before…" Reese remembered.

"_You should have seen this coming. Everything you did to me has already begun to haunt you back, and now you're going to suffer. They're all dead now."_

"You liar…" Reese scowled angrily with tears still falling on her cheeks. She could see through the illusion. Fiona was never like this. It seemed more like she was listening at her old self, like a reflection.

"_Your so-called friends are the ones who are lying to you. They don't even really need you, they're just using you. And if I'm wrong, they might have just pitied you."_

"No!" Reese bellowed in resentment. "I won't be fooled by someone like you!"

Fiona stared at Reese with sharp red eyes. Slowly, her appearance started to change and a silhouette of a taller and masculine figure came out of the misty shadows. Everything around her faded and turned black. Reese could vividly see the scar in his eye. "So it is really you."

"I hope you enjoyed that little show I came up with. I only needed to take a peek in your memory and...voila!" Vegard snapped his finger, and then moved cloer to the Ancient Zoidian as if he was gliding in the air. "Really, you look so vulnerable when you're in tears like that." He said as he knelt down and stared into her eyes. "But it's just as I suspected, you saw through my trick sooner than I expected. No wonder why those people wanted you so badly."

Reese glared. "Where am I, and where's Raven?"

"Haven't you realized yet? You're in your own mind, Ancient Zoidian." Vegard answered in a calm way. "Oh, and Raven's busy hunting Flyheight and his crew."

There was a confused look on Reese's face.

Vegard continued. "You see, I was able to mind control him through you. My mind powers aren't really that strong so my boss made something special to make the things work for us. Although, I've been a little careless with my tasks lately, and now that you already know about me I can't just let you _out of your mind_ or else it'll screw everything up."

Reese gathered her strength to get up on her feet and took a cautious step backward. "If your plans were so important then why would you do something that would jeopardize any part of it then?"

"Because..." He muttered. "I don't like the feeling of being used." He stood up. The expression on his face unchanged. "I bet you already know the feeling, but they made changes in me with the others that they experimented on."

"Others?"

"Yes, but I was the only one who survived their experiment." Vegard replied. "It was an underground research that made me the way I am now. See this scar on my face?" He dug his fingers on where the scar was, peeling it off like rubber and showed a part of his metallic face. "They modified this side of my eye, placed metal braces on my limbs to endure pain. That's just some of what they did."

"But that doesn't explain how you could make your Death Saurer disappear out of thin air just as what Van told us in his last encounter with you." Reese said, keeping herself composed. "And how were you able to get inside my head and still keep me unaware of it?"

"I'm not a scientist to be able to explain everything they did to me." Vegard answered, patching up the rubber skin back onto his face. "Though, I do remember how painful it was, but now, I feel nothing. Oh, and they seem to be quite interested with mind powers sort of thing. They didn't want to wait for decades for someone to be an expert at it so the fastest way was to crack up my skull and—you know, it's a little disgusting to think about it."

"Then that means you're still human then." Reese said. "Or should I say a puppet?"

For the first time, she was able to turn the expression on his face into a frown. She finally came up of something that seemed to annoy him.

"A puppet…" He muttered softly, trying to accept that he had already been like one for years, but he just couldn't. "Let me ask you something," He took a few steps toward Reese and then aggressively grabbed her arm.

It felt like her arm was going to break as she writhed in pain.

Vegard snarled, keeping a firm grip onto Reese, loosing it up a little when he saw how it still hurt Reese. "Can a mere puppet do whatever he pleases whenever he wants to and just simply shove away orders? I did things in my own way a couple of times now, including this."

"I don't understand you!" Reese uttered, trying to break free. "Whose side are you really on?"

Vegard was quiet for a moment, like he was in a deep thought. It almost made Reese want to get into his head and know what he was thinking and find out everything he knows while she still can. Just then, he began to speak.

"I'm not taking any sides." He said, letting Reese go. "Did you want to read my mind?"

Reese only stared at him. Then she saw a smirk grew in his face.

"I didn't know you'd get hurt. We're just communicating in our subconscious mind, have you forgotten?" Vegard said coolly.

"Get on with it." Reese said seriously.

"But first, I have to tell you something." Vegard stated with a laugh. "Do you still recall what Dr. Clyse said before he died?"

There was a surprised look on Reese's face. "It was you who shot him?"

"Orders are orders." Vegard disclosed. "Even in a distance, I heard what he whispered to you."

"The Dark Kaizer—tell me what he meant by that." Reese asked demandingly.

"Don't worry, Gunther Prozen didn't come back from his grave. He turned into a Zoid core, am I correct?" He could see how eager Reese was to find out the truth. "It's the name of the new facility which was responsible for replicating the Death Saurer I'm using. Its power is not like the one before. Even the greatest scientist alive here could never match the Ancient Zoidian knowledge on how they created that monster."

_So that's just it? _Reese thought, and a smile broke on her face. "I was really nervous about that a while ago. Do you think you could just give away answers like that and get away with it?"

"No." Vegard said blandly. "That's why…"

Reese sensed that he was about to do something, and before she knew it, he was already an inch in front of her with his eyes looking straight into hers.

"...I'm going to pass everything I know to you." Vegards dark eyes gleamed red.

Reese became paralyzed as flashes of images flowed into her mind. She saw people who were associated with the organization, the facility were the Death Saurer and other prototype Zoids were being developed, the Rare Hertz Valley excavation and some sort of rocks that looked similar to a Zoid magnite, but she didn't expect to see Vegard's memories as well.

She saw all of it. Every single thing about him and how he ended up to his sad fate.

* * *

Over a mile away, Moonbay saw something burning, and then there was a sudden explosion A Storm Sworder glided into the air and then plunged below.

_Is there a battle going on here? _She thought to herself. _I better check if Van's around here... _

* * *

With Wesley buying them time to escape, Van started thinking about the Liger's sudden lost of power. He thought that it could have been the Charged Particle Beam's shot on the Liger's leg, but in his mind there was still a chance that he could still go on and battle. And another thing was his shied. He tried to recall. Zeke fused in the Blade Liger because he must have felt that something was wrong.

Things got even more confusing when he found out that Raven was the one who was piloting the enemy Zoid.

"I think we've gone far enough." Van said, looking like he's in a deep thought.

"Though that doesn't mean that we should stop right now." Fiona said.

Outside the Liger, Zeke unfused from the Zoid. Van climbed down and saw him drained and exhausted.

"Oh, Zeke..." Van sounded concerned. "What happened back there?"

Zeke growled in a low tone.

"This has never happened to him before." Fiona looked closely at the silver organoid. "I think we should let Dr. D take a look at him once we get back."

"But with the Liger's broken leg, it's going to take time for us to get there. I hope that back-up I requested is already on their way." Van said. Then he faced Zeke as the organoid slumped down on a pile of dried leaves to rest. "Snoozing up for a while?"

Zeke let out a soft growl then he was fast asleep.

Moments later, Fiona tilted her head at the sky and spotted a Pteras Bomber searching around. "Look up there." She told Van. Afterwards, the Pteras landed near them. Its canopy opened and then Moonbay jumped out.

"I've been looking for you guys. What happened?" She turned at the damaged Blade Liger and a grimace grew on her face. "I heard from Colonel Schubaltz. Is this really Raven's doing?"

"I couldn't believe it either." Van muttered. "He must be under the enemy's control."

"Under control as in he was forced into it or "mind control" sort of control?" Moonbay asked with a curious look on her face.

"I'm not really sure, but so far, my encounter with Vegard from before actually got me believing what he made me see. Somehow, he tricked me by making me hear Fiona's voice." Van said.

"Hmm." Moonbay began to ponder. "You know, that sound kind of like what Reese can do."

"But Reese was in the mansion with us, remember?" Fiona said. "She collapsed at that time too."

"Wait a minute..." Something suddenly came up in Van's mind.

"What is it?"

"Could it be that Reese may be linked with what's going on here?" Van tried to put the pieces together but it's just wasn't enough. "Well, we can't leave as long as they're not rescued yet. How long do you think the back-up would take to get here? I owe Wesley a lot for stalling Raven and his strange looking Zoid."

"Tell me it's not another Death Saurer..." Moonbay hoped.

Van scratched his chin. "Nope. It looked like another form of a Geno Saurer...then again...it was white and it wasn't equipped with any weapons so it didn't look much li-"

"Hang on a sec-" Moonbay intervened. "Raven beat you up without using weapons?"

"You didn't let me finish!" He exclaimed. "It didn't have any long ranged weapons other than the Charged Particle Beam."

"Oh." Moonbay muttered. "So I'm guessing you didn't get lucky then."

"Yeah." Van murmured.

"Well the Liger shouldn't have ended up like that if you evaded it instead of turning on the shield." Fiona grumbled.

"I thought it would work!" Van said loudly.

"But it didn't." Fiona replied haughtily.

Just then, Moonbay intervened in the argument to calm them up. "Okay guys, the damage has already been done and-and what's up with Zeke?"

"Zeke's a little exhausted." Van answered.

"Exhausted?" Moonbay wondered.

"Yeah." Van confirmed.

_Just what kind of Zoid did they deal with? I know that Raven's an intimidating opponent but Van could totally match him even without Zeke now...and why is Raven in the enemy's side anyway? _Moonbay climbed inside the Pteras' cockpit and then answered a call from Irvine.

_'Moonbay, do you copy? It's Irvine. Thomas and I are on our way there.' _He said. _'Shadow and Specula's with us."_

"Shadow and Specula?" Moonbay sounded baffled. "Where did you find them?"

_'Found 'em in hiding in an abandoned building. Is Van there?' _Irvine asked.

_"_He's here and you've got to hurry. The Liger is in no condition to battle and Wesley's still dealing with Raven." said Moonbay.

_'Raven? Are you kidding me?' Irvine exclaimed, sounding surprised._

_'Did I hear that right? What's going on there?' Thomas cutted in._

"Hey I can't answer all that I just got here!" Moonbay said in a loud tone. "Just hurry up will you?"

_'Roger that.'_

Van paced near the Pteras and called Moonbay. That was Irvine, am I right?"

Moonbay glanced outside the canopy and then nodded her head. "Yeah, they're on their way here and you're not going to believe what they- I mean who they found." She continued. "Raven and Reese's organoids are with them."

"Did Irvine mention where they found Shadow and Specula?" Fiona asked.

"Abandoned building." Moonbay replied, jumping out of the cockpit.

"Where?" Van asked.

"Beats me." Moonbay answered in a pestered voice.

All of a sudden, the ground shook. Nearby trees stumbled down with some of it burning.

Van took Fiona around his arms and shielded her from the gust blowing at them made by the Storm Sworder crashing down about seven feet away as the sleeping organoid woke up startled.

"Hey Wes! Watch it will you!" Moonbay shouted angrily.

_"Why don't you be concerned about me instead-" _Wesley said, still inside the Storm Sworders cockpit. It's left wing and engine were burning up. He quickly jumped out and landed on the ground nursing his left arm. "I don't want to pick another fight with Raven again." He grumbled.

Van and Fiona came rushing toward him.

"Are you all right?" Fiona asked wearily.

"So he got you too, huh?" Van said.

"I screwed up a little..." Wesley groaned in pain. "...but I'll live."

"Where's Raven?" Van asked him.

"Probably looking for us." muttered Wesley. "He's out of his mind. The Zoid he's using is a prototype developed from Mirage Castle Facility and it's designed to be quicker and more powerful than a Geno Saurer."

"But whe-"

"Don't ask me about Raven 'cause I don't know what's going on in his head either. For now, we better leave before he gets to us."

Van helped Wes up, taking him to the Pteras with Moonbay.

In a distance, they could hear a Zoid approaching. Van and Fiona hurried back inside the Blade Liger. "Moonbay, you go ahead with Wes. Fiona and I will catch up with you."

"Van! It's here!" Fiona warned.

"That was fast!" Moonbay uttered.

"_Leaving so soon?" _Raven said. _"I'm just getting warmed up here."_

"Raven, you little traitor!" Moonbay snarled. "I hope Herman would put you behind bars for good when this is all over!"

"Not unless you're all dead." Raven answered, Despite his threats, Van noticed that there was something different with his voice. He sounded a little bland and emotionless, very much not like him at all. "Van, I'm disappointed that I'd have to end you without a fight..."

Just then, missiles bombarded at the enemy Zoid coming from the Blade Liger. "If there's one thing I know about Raven it's that he'd regret killing his only rival without an epic battle. Now release him, Vegard. I know that's you talking."

"Van, what are you saying?" Moonbay asked, sounding perplexed.

A low pitched voice echoed in Van's ears with interest in his voice. _"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find out. Although, I did my best to put a mark on your minds that Raven's going to end all of you in one shot."_

"I've had it with your tricks. Now let Raven and Reese go." Van demanded.

"_Do you really want to know?" _

* * *

It all appeared black as Reese's eyes slowly began to open. Her vision was still a little blurry and her head felt heavy. She squirmed around with a moan and found herself trapped inside the panels with wires all over her body, but she was finally awake. She started to slam the case with her fist in a hopeless attempt to make it open but it just wouldn't budge.

She started screaming inside but with the soundproof case, it's impossible for anyone to hear her.

Reese tried to calm her nerves and started thinking of a way to get out. Suddenly, canopy moved and slid opened. She fell out with the wires still dangling on her but she was able to get herself out of it and then, she started gazing everywhere, familiarizing herself on the place she was at.

"You better get out of here while you still can." Vegard said from the second layer of the laboratory.

Although dizzy, Reese tried to get on her feet. "Why are you helping me?"

"Are you just going to ask me questions all day? I've already showed you everything so get moving already before someone finds out." Vegard barked.

Even without fully scrutinizing the entire place with her own eyes, Reese knew exactly which way to go as if she had been there for a long time. When she was about to head toward the exit, she stopped for a moment and then looked at Vegard. "Aren't you going to escape with me?"

Hearing what she said surprised Vegard, but he knew in his mind what his fate would be like even when he's finally free. "I don't have a home to return to, but you do."

"But I saw—"

"She won't recognize me, and I don't want her to see me like this." Vegard pulled off the silver necklace from his neck and then tossed it to Reese. "You can return the favor by giving this to my cousin. She's the only family I have left. Now go, and don't worry about Raven, he's already back in his state of mind."

Reese felt reassured. "Thank you." She whispered, feeling heavy inside. She couldn't understand why she couldn't do anything about it even with her power. She wished that she could do more. Without turning back, she sprinted out of the lab and tried to avoid being spotted on her way to the Zoid hanger. With her every step to her escape, she felt the ground tremble.

It wasn't an earthquake and it didn't seem like it was coming from inside the facility. Reese thought that there must be a battle going on outside. And then all of a sudden, the ground became still.

There were about thirty different kinds of Zoids in the hanger. She began to look for the Geno Saurer just as what Vegard showed her.

_Reese, you have to hurry, this place is about to blow up in twenty minutes. _Reese heard in her mind, making her nerves tense.

The alarm suddenly went off and red lights were blinking everywhere. Members in the facility scampered everywhere trying to figure out what triggered the alarm.

Behind the huge Gojulas, she finally spotted a black Geno Saurer. _Black's not really my type but that'll do. _She thought, climbing inside the cockpit. Now all she has to do is make a way to get out of the hanger.

"Hey, someone is piloting that Geno Saurer!" A guard yelled, but it was already too late because the Geno Saurer already blew up the entry and boosted out.

* * *

At the backseat of the Blade Liger, Fiona stared at Van. She was anxious. His eyes gazed blank for a short while, waking up when Fiona called his name. "What happened Van?"

Van's eyes started blinking and then he shook his head. "My head..." He moaned.

"Hey, what's going on with Raven over there?" Moonbay stated. "He suddenly stopped moving."

They anticipated for a couple of seconds for any sign of action.

_Was Vegard telling me the truth then... _"Raven! say something!" Van yelled. "Raven!"

"Fionaaaa!" A voice hollered moving fast at them. "I'm coming!" The Dibison's huge horns aimed at the Zoid standing still.

"Thomas?" Fiona noticed that there were changes in the Dibison's armor, and it seemed bigger than its usual size.

Van tried to stop the raging Dibison, but it has already struck it's horn at the unarmed Zoid and sent it toppling over the trees ten feet away. The Lightning Saix came tailing behind. "I couldn't stop him. Where's Raven then?"

"He isn't our enemy here." Van stated.

"Huh? Then who?"

"Ha! Take that, Raven!" Thomas cheered to his self triumphantly. "Were you hurt Miss Fiona?"

"No, not at all." Fiona replied, but she seemed more amazed at the Dibison's improved image. "What happened to your Zoid?"

"Oh, Specula's fused inside. It's so awesome!" Thomas exclaimed. Suddenly, the blue organoid unfused itself out, returning the Dibison to its normal state.

"Too bad Beek can't do that to your Zoid, Thomas." Wesley grinned, trying to annoy Thomas on purpose.

"Why don't you try and make one then let's see who's better!" Thomas yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Stop arguing!" Moonbay said. "Does anyone have any idea what just happened?"

"I just beat up Raven, didn't you see my Dibison's mighty horns?" Thomas said stoutly.

"I wasn't talking about that. That Zoid he was using just stopped when it was about to kill us all!" Moonbay uttered.

"Aren't you grateful that he didn't?" Wesley chimed in.

Moonbay gave him a narrow stare, and then just sighed. Then she saw the Blade Liger slowly heading toward the manned Zoid. Its armor on the side was completely cracked up.

On the other hand, Shadow took off from the Lightning Saix and then landed near the prototype Zoid. Van was able to open up its canopy and saw Raven unconscious inside. His head was bruised and he seemed to have dislocated his shoulder.

"He could have died from that impact if those belts weren't attached on him." Fiona muttered.

Thomas and Irvine went there to see what happened.

"Help me bring him down." said Van as he began to unstrap the safety belt.

Irvine drew near the cockpit to support Raven down while Van tried to contain the injured man's weight on his arms and then settled him on the ground. Shadow nuzzled Raven to wake him up but his remained closed.

Thomas was astonished to see what he had done. "Is he alive?"

Van felt Raven's pulse. "It's faint. We need to get him to a hospital immediately." muttered Van. "He was under Vegard's control, and then, he freed Raven before the Dibison struck on the Zoid he was using."

"Then that means I owe Raven an apology for giving him a concussion." Thomas muttered. "But why did Vegard just let him go, I don't get it."

"Something tells me that he has plans of his own." said Van. _I have to let them know what he told me but I don't think that now is the right time since it'll raise their curiosity on me and Reese hasn't been rescued yet so there's not enough time to explain. _"Moonbay—"

"I know, I know, I'll take him with me and Wes to the hospital. You can count on me Van." Moonbay assured.

At that moment, Specula stared at a distance, sensing something approaching. Zeke and Shadow felt it too, alerting and looking up in the same direction. The ground shook again as if there was something massive was moving the ground.

Irvine braced himself on the ground, trying to keep his balance while supporting Raven toward the Pteras Bomber. "Is this an earthquake?"

"I don't think so!" Thomas exclaimed, bending one knee.

Several kilometers away, two Whale Kings emerged from the ground, slowly ascending into the sky followed by an explosion from where it came from. They could see the smoke rising and crumbling walls tumbled around its perimeter.

"What just happened?" said Wesley, looking baffled at what he saw. "Am I imagining things or did Mirage Castle just blew up?"

"But Reese might still be in there..." said Moonbay, worried. On her radar, she noticed that there was another Zoid fast approaching in their direction. "Something is coming this way!" She uttered sounding alarmed.

Van scowled. "More enemy Zoids?"

Irvine and Thomas got into their Zoids after assisting Raven inside the Pteras Bomber, seconds later it was ready to take off.

With the unidentified Zoid still coming at them, the Lightning Saix and the Dibison waited for it to appear. Zeke recuperated his energy after his short rest and then fused back into the Blade Liger's leg wasn't completely fixed but Zeke was able to make the Blade Liger stable to move.

"Thomas and I are going to hold back the enemy while you guys make a run for it." Irvine barked.

The Pteras Bomber lifted into the air while the Blade Liger darted away from the area. The black organoid's wings sproute out of its back and then followed the flying Zoid.

While glancing around the fallen trees, Thomas noticed that Specula wasn't moving from where it was standing at. "Why's Specula still here?" he wondered.

"Must be worried about Reese." Irvine answered. "Here it comes."

"Okay Irvine, step aside. Let me handle it." The Dibison blocked the Lightning Saix's way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Irvine exclaimed irritatedly.

Thomas scoffed. "I'll save you the trouble and it's just one Zoid, my Dibison's Megalomax can finish it up in one blow." Afterwards, they were able to identify the incoming Zoid. "A Geno Saurer? Better make the first strike before it does."

The Geno Saurer stopped about ten feet away and it didn't look like it was provoking to start a battle.

Irvine noticed its strange behavior. "Thomas, wait!"

_"Don't shoot it's me!" _A voice uttered.

"Huh?" The Dibison delayed its shot. "Is that you Reese?"

The blue organoid on the ground lit up and then sprinted towards the Geno Saurer.

_"I'm so glad that you came for me Specula." _said Reese lightheartedly and heard Specula hiss delightfully.

Thomas huffed. "You should've said that it was you, I could have fried you up a moment ago!"

_"I didn't recognize you until I got here." _stated Reese. _"Have you seen Raven?"_

"He's in safe hands now." Irvine replied. "Where you captured? How did you get out?"

_"There's no time to explain, the basement facility underneath this place is going to explode any minute now. We have to leave." _Reese warned, starting up the engine of the Geno Saurer. "_Let's get out of here Specula."_

"There's a facility down here?" Thomas exclaimed in bewilderment. "Just how far did you go?"

"Hey Thomas, it's either you save the questions later or wait until this place turns into hell. Just get moving!" Irvine bellowed.

"Uh, right." said Thomas, tailing the two Zoids moving ahead of him to escape to a safer place.

Moments later, the forest were engulfed by flame and loud eruptions.

They were able to make it out in time.

* * *

Above the clouds, Moonbay began searching if Van was nearby. Wesley was rubbing his injured arm at the backseat while Raven leaned onto something, moaning softly in his sleep. The bruise on his face turned his skin near his left eye purple and cuts on his arms and shoulder became visible.

"Thomas should've held back even just a little." muttered Wesley. "Hey, Moonbay, don't you have any bandages here?" Wesley asked. "I've got to patch up Raven's wounds here."

"Sorry, there aren't any here. I'll take you guys to the hospital as fast as I can." Moonbay replied. _Van and the others should be fine on their own...but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important here..._

Moonbay thought for a little while and finally remembered. "The key!" she ubruptly excalimed.

"What key?" Wesley curiously asked.

Moonbay let out a laugh. "Nothing, I just remembered something." _I forgot to tell Van about the silver disk! But... now that Mirage Castle is in ruins now its not going to serve its purpose. _Moonbay took out the silver disk, feeling its edges and examining its insignia._ I wonder what door this thing opens._

_Is it really all over now?_

_(end)_


End file.
